Where do you Go?
by Lorii67
Summary: My own take of Arrow Set straight after season 2 ending. Contains Olicty. Mostly a story of how Felicity and Oliver drift apart but will eventually find there way back to each other.
1. Chapter 1

**WHERE DO YOU GO?**

DISCLAIMER :: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS I HAVE MERELY WRITTEN A FEW DRABBLES ABOUT MY FAVOURITE TV SHOW AND FAVOURITE COUPLE OLICITY.

Felicity looked outside of her window looking down at Lian Yu, like she said before the island looked much more beautiful than the first time round. Oliver was flying the plane with Dig next to him; she knew that once they went back to Starling that everything would be different. The city had changed dramatically, she was now officially out of a job and needed income, team arrow was different, the foundry had been compromised and there was the possibility of new members joining. Not to forget that the stitch up designed by Oliver to take down Slade, in that moment where he told her he loved her she completely believed it; it had been so long since someone had told her they loved her. Since she came into the team and her growing closeness to Oliver she couldn't help but feel butterflies but she always pushed those feelings out, but in that moment if it hadn't been for him putting the cure in her hand when she realised what he meant, she too was so close to saying I love you too. She now looked out of the window relieved that he had placed the cure in her hands just before she said it back, it would have been harder to say she playing along as well. The sky was blue without a cloud in sight Oliver flew the plane low as they had stop in Hong Kong and catch a flight back to Starling. Felicity stared at Oliver and Diggle she realised that they seemed calm, hardly spoke and just looked straight ahead; this was expected they were all exhausted and couldn't wait to go home and catch up on much needed sleep.

Once the team got back to Starling they were greeted by Laurel, Laurel had come to pick them up with her car, she stood outside her car her brunette hair glistened in the sun and her eyes beamed, Felicity thought 'wow gorgeous Laurel, looked even more gorgeous, was that even possible?'. Oliver walked up to her and smiled. "Ollie", Laurel squeaked extending her arms to embrace Oliver she held on to him for a while, Oliver knew that Laurel held on to him a bit longer than necessary and even though his back was turned from Felicity and Diggle, Oliver could feel them glaring at him. "My Dad is finally feeling better, it was nothing serious thank God." She was only addressing Oliver turning her back away from Diggle and Felicity, "He should be back on his feet in time".

At this point Oliver grabbed her for another hug showing his relief that Lance was ok, he then turned to face his team "Guys once we get back, go home get some rest, Dig Lyla needs you, setting up the new foundry can wait until tomorrow, we all deserve some much needed sleep". They both nodded. Laurel drove them back to Starling, they stopped near Verdant and Diggle got out going to his car, he said his goodbyes and offered Felicity a ride home, before she could reply Oliver said that Laurel could drive her home he wanted to make sure himself that she got home. A part of Felicity wanted to get out of that car and head for Diggle she couldn't stand Laurel ignoring her and Diggle the entire journey and she only spoke to Oliver, discussing what recently went on and how she was so terrified when they took her but since she found out that Oliver was Arrow, she told him, she knew that he would be there to save her so she wasn't worried. Laurel began to drive Felicity home, her blue mini cooper was so cramped they didn't know how they managed to get in, Felicity's blue eyes lit up when she saw her house, her tiny house sat there calling her name, it missed her, Felicity looked at her porch and noticed her flowers had been destroyed, she thought hooligans, who would want to destroy flowers, when she first moved in she had taken the time out to make her porch presentable and all that hard work and waking up every day to water them had gone down the drain. The car stopped, Oliver took off his seat belt, "Felicity I'll walk you in" he said his blue eyes looking at her, she couldn't help but still notice his bruises, some looked pretty bad and all she thought about was she hoped they wouldn't scare his beautiful face. She just nodded, however before either even got out Laurel spoke "Oliver, I just realised where are you going to live?" Her face was serious, she looked at Oliver, and she could see it just hit him that he had nowhere to go his eyes looked down as he tried to think of what he was going to do. Before Felicity could open her mouth to invite Oliver to hers knowing that all though she did own a house it was tiny, she called her house Betty, she was addicted to Ugly Betty, she recognised Betty as being someone who didn't attempt or look so pretty on the outside but was beautiful on the inside, at the time it made sense to her but she wouldn't tell anybody that her house was called Betty. "Ollie, you're going to stay with me, and do not argue, it's not like you haven't practically lived there before, I will not have you stay in your lair, ok? No arguments". It was as if Laurel knew what she was doing and she was playing some game, Felicity just tried pushing it and the back of her head she didn't want to sound so paranoid.

Oliver looked at Felicity he noticed her staring at Laurel, her eyes told him that she felt a little hurt but she turned around and looked at him and smiled, even when this girl was hurting she always gave the most genuine smiles to him and this frustrated the hell out of him, part of him wanted her to say my place is also free, or that he should stay with Dig, instead she opened the door took her bag and told Oliver she can manage walking to door on her own and she said goodbye to the pair of them, smiling and telling them to have a nice night.

Felicity stood there as she watched Laurel drive away, she couldn't help but feel like she was losing something, something that she doesn't have to begin with, she stared straight down the street, like a deer in headlights, it was mid-afternoon and the sun beamed down on her. Although the sun hit Felicity's body she felt cold, Goosebumps started to show on her arms, she wrapped her arms around herself and headed towards her door. She kept looking at her poor dead flowers, lily flowers on the floor with tread marks all over, as she walked up the stone steps to her door, she noticed it was open. She froze she didn't know what to do, should she enter or should she call someone? She let go of her gym bag and grabbed a gnome that was sitting on her porch, the gnomes looked so appealing at the garden store, she couldn't resist, they reminded her of Lepricorns, she remembered when she brought the gnome she stood in the store having an argument with a teenager who tried selling her the gnome and tell her it was spelt with just an n, she argued telling him that even though it doesn't make sense why gnome would have a g in it but it did. She walked in looked around her house it was completely trashed, things had been smashed up, cutlery, her TV, her windows, "Whoever you are I've called the police they are on their way" she called out clutching the gnome for dear life. Norbit the gnome couldn't do anything even if there was somebody in the house but he gave Felicity some confidence when walking around her house, she clutched to it so tight that her blue nail vanish began to chip. Once she realised she was alone and nobody was in the house she let go of Norbit, "Whoa that was scary Norbit, glad nobody was in here might have had to hit them with you and you probably would've suffered a crumbling death" she began to laugh at herself, Felicity often said things that amused herself. She noticed that nothing had been missing, but everything was trashed, she came to the conclusion that Slade's men must have been at her house and they did this.

She went to the cupboards and pulled out some bin bags and began to tidy, until there was a knock on her door. Felicity ran and grabbed Norbit she walked to the door "who is it?" scared to walk any closer to the door, "it's Roy", Roy said, he stood outside her door looking at the door so hard as if he had some magic power willing it open. Felicity ran and opened the door, and Roy just walked in, sure she thought to himself come in by all means. Roy's face was stone cold he turned around and stared at the blonde, "Felicity, Thea left, she found out about me helping the Arrow, and took off, and apparently when I was a super soldier I attacked the landlord so he kicked me out, and Sin's home has been destroyed she's staying … well I don't know where she's staying I just… I don't have anywhere, it's still crazy out there id sleep on the street, I mean I've done it before …" Roy was shaking, looking at the floor, looking at her. "Roy, you can stay here on my couch for as long as you need, ok" Felicity took hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze, to think this was the Roy she was so scared of, he was just a lost kid, much like herself trying to find a place in this world, she guessed that he probably had it more rough than she did, but she understood. "Thank you Felicity, just until it quietens down, then the streets will be safer to sleep" his face was serious, his face features tightened. "Roy don't be stupid, you can stay for as long as you like, until you find a place, if you don't find a place then you are staying here not out on the street, hell we can even buy one of those air mattresses, you can pump it at night and release the air in the morning". She smiled at him and placed her hand on his back guiding him to the living room, Roy couldn't help but notice that the place was trashed and he realised it could only be one thing, Slade. He saw that she had begun clearing up with the black bin bags and he took one and began to help.

The rest of the night they were silent, both cleared as fast as they could as neither could wait to get into bed, Roy couldn't help but notice that everything had been smashed her cutlery, her star wars figurines, she didn't throw the figurines out though, and she just picked up all the pieces and put them in a box. She made up the couch which was in fact a pull up bed, she placed a sheet over it, a few pillows and a couple of blankets and to Roy it looked like heaven, he couldn't wait to jump in. It was 3.45am when they said good night and went to bed Roy was thinking about Thea, why hadn't she just stayed and let him explain? His body ached and his eyes were dreary he shut them for a minute and he feel asleep instantly not moving once.

Felicity woke up, she stared at the ceiling for a little while, she was still a little sore and tired, her body couldn't move, she turned her head and looked at the clock it was 10, she began to panic and looked for her phone expecting thousands of calls and messages from Oliver. She found it, only one message addressing both her and Diggle. Guys have a lie in, you deserve it; let's meet at the new lair at 1 for lunch. She relaxed, she got up, had a shower, got dressed, and tiptoed passed Roy and went to get them a coffee and a bagel for breakfast. She got back and Roy was still asleep, she walked to the kitchen and pulled out her tablet, reading the latest news. Roy woke up and Felicity gestured him to the shower giving him a towel, he came back and they had breakfast and then headed to the foundry.

When they got to the foundry Oliver, Diggle, and Laurel were there setting up a few things and arranging some furniture. They all looked when they came, "Hey" said Diggle looking at them with a smile, glad to see them looking fresh and ready, "hey" they both said at the same time. Oliver looked at Roy, he looked confused, he hadn't sent Roy a text and he was pretty sure Roy didn't know the location of the new lair; did Felicity call him and ask him to come? Roy could see Oliver looking at him, wondering why and how he was there before he could open his mouth Felicity spoke. "Hope you guys slept, was anybody else's place trashed, seriously did Slade's men have the break everything, even my cutlery and glasses and mugs, what did they think I was hiding in the cupboards, behind the plates? Seriously … I'm small … I'm not that small" she said as she switched on the computers, she had managed to salvage some of the old computers that had been destroyed in the old lair. "It took us pretty much all night to clean it up".

Oliver looked at her when she mentioned 'we', "what do you mean we?" he asked looking at her with a stern look on his face, then turned and faced Roy. Before Felicity could explain, "Yeah, I apparently got angry at the landlord, kicked me out, Felicity offered me her couch" Roy could see that Oliver wasn't impressed, what was with this guy, he should be happy he isn't living on the street, "Until I find something more suitable". He quickly added so that Oliver could relax. Felicity glanced at Oliver, and then back at Roy, "Don't be silly Roy, I told you, you can stay as long as you like, and when we get home, I have a spare room, which has a bunch of stuff, like old computers and … well just stuff, we can empty put in the garage and you can get yourself a bed, the couch isn't comfortable, I should know I fall asleep on it watching Star Trek". She stopped and everyone looked at her as she was deep in thought, "I love Star Trek, but I do fall asleep watching it, I wonder if I really like it or that I get extremely tired and can't make it through an episode". Diggle started laughing, and walked over to her, Laurel began to say something to Oliver but Felicity was still in thought, she was actually deliberating with herself with or not she was a fan of the show or if her double life was beginning to take a toll on her.

Roy went to help Laurel and Diggle with some of the mats Oliver brought from the old lair to train. Oliver came up to Felicity; he looked at her and placed his hand on her back "Do you think it's a good idea to have Roy stay with you , I know the Mirarkuru is out of his system, but we don't know if he is still angry, it might not of just disappeared like that …" Oliver had pleading eyes, he knew that Roy was fine, but he just didn't want him staying with Felicity and it confused him as to why, nothing of that sort would ever happen but he just didn't want him with her in anyway. "Oliver, Roy is fine seriously, he won't hurt me so you have nothing to worry about … besides I have been on my own for so long it will be nice to have some to go home too … I mean not that Roy is like that … boyfriend or lover or whatever you want to call it" she looked at him smiling, "What I'm trying to say is that it will be nice to not be lonely for once, even if it is Roy and he probably will not say much" she touched his arm and then sat down to face her computers.

The next few weeks had gone by so quickly the city was beginning to get back to normal, people were rebuilding their lives, Team Arrow had gotten back into their stride, the foundry, catching criminals all of it. In the weeks that had gone past since Slade unleashed his attack, things were different; Felicity was thinking at her computers, it was a slow day nothing was really happening. She paused and thought of how different things were now, Diggle was in and out, not always there, her best friend someone she knew always had her back and her side through anything, of course she was so happy to hear that Lyla was pregnant. When Diggle told her and Oliver they were both so excited and thrilled for him, he deserved to be happy and he deserved to be a father, Felicity had even began to cry because she was so overjoyed for him. They had gone out that night the three of them to celebrate. Laurel had started training with Oliver, he was reluctant to allow her but she spilled some nonsense about making her feel closer to Sara, Felicity thought she used that as an excuse so Oliver wouldn't feel guilty. Laurel spent so much time in the lair but she never made an effort to talk to Felicity, it was merely a Hi, how are you, where is Oliver, small talk. Laurel had been working on trying to find a loop hole in getting Oliver's company back, she kept saying she was close but she never got anywhere. Oliver would make an effort to talk to her but it was always cut short, either by the latest criminal or Laurel who would insist on talking or diverting his attention away from her. It was because of all of this she was glad she had Roy, he had become such a good friend to her, he watched movies with her, had made her dinner one night and he was always there to talk, they shared stories of their past and found out their lives weren't that different.

Felicity knew Oliver's birthday was coming up, she wanted to throw him a party in the lair, just the five of them, and make it a surprise. Everyone would be in the lair anyways and she would get Laurel to come in with him later, it was so last minute she didn't tell Roy or Diggle, she figured there was much too do, cake, drinks, food and that Roy and Dig would be there anyways for their usually routine. Felicity had text Laurel telling her what she had arranged and that she should bring Oliver around 8. She sat in her usually chair and waited she looked so pleased with herself and she grinned so hard, she was happy and she couldn't wait to see his face.

When Oliver walked in to his surprise party he was completely shocked, he had forgotten it was his birthday, so much was going on, how could he remember. But he did think to himself of course Laurel would remember. He was surprised at how many people had turned up, some old friends from college and high school, he was surprised at his college friends he was only there a year and here they were. He looked and found Diggle and Roy and he was pleased that they were there the only people that matter; they wished him a happy birthday. Oliver couldn't help but look around and try and find Felicity, where was she, she wouldn't miss this for anything he knew that for a fact. Laurel came and stood right by him, "Having fun?" she asked her eyes beaming at him, she looked beautiful she wore a red dress, just above her knee, it was tight and her hair was slicked back in a ponytail. "Yeah I am, thanks for this, I'm glad Dig and Roy made it" he smiled back at her, wanting to ask they only question that mattered. "Where's Felicity is she hiding, going to come out with some cake or something" he made it sound like he wasn't asking if she was there or not, as he waited desperately to hear where she was. "Oh … Ollie I'm sorry I didn't invite her", she pulled Oliver into her bedroom so they could speak privately, Oliver looked disgusted, how could she not invite her, his eyebrows hung and he looked at her very sternly. "Ollie, we said now more than ever you need to keep your identities hidden, you're no longer Oliver Queen CEO, and so it wouldn't make sense for your secretary to be here, I wasn't going to invite Diggle, but you needed to have at least one real friend here, nobody would think twice about your bodyguard, driver coming, you did spend a lot of time with him and Roy well, Roy was your sister's boyfriend so that would make sense". "Ollie I wanted you to have a birthday party, you deserve to be surrounded by people who love you, I want you to never forget this birthday." She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. Yeah Oliver thought, he would remember it as the birthday were Felicity wasn't invited, surrounded by people who love you, she is the only person he wants to be surrounded by.

After the party they all headed to the lair, when they walked in Oliver noticed, Felicity was asleep, with a cone hat on saying happy birthday Oliver; she had gotten the cone hat made. She was clocked out, her body in the computer chair, her arms on the table supporting her head. Oliver looked around; there was a banner, a cake, drinks, some food, Chinese his favourite. Oliver looked at Diggle and Roy, they both looked surprised as well, and they didn't plan this, Oliver felt so guilty, his heart beating he swallowed a couple of times, she did this for him and he hadn't shown up, he went somewhere else to celebrate and she lay here alone. He knelt to her level and brushed a strand of hair of her face, she had dressed herself in a dark green dress and Oliver couldn't help but notice that the bottom left of the dress had an arrow imprinted on it in white, he smiled, she had obviously worn the dress for him. "Felicity" he whispered, he whispered her name a couple of more times, it was really low, so he understood why she didn't hear him, he whispered because he knew if he spoke properly that he would let out some sort of croak or something knowing that she was here all alone, he felt so guilty. She woke up and looked at him in the eyes "Oh my God, wait, wait move back, SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, I feel asleep I'm so sorry," she looked happy and Oliver knew that she had yet to realise what had happened. "Well it's not really a surprise when you woke me up" she chuckled and shot a glance at Diggle "Dig why wouldn't you wake me, Laurel I sent you the text saying come later, did you guys all come in together?" She asked everyone, especially Oliver felt guilty, she picked up her phone and looked at it, it was 1.40am. "Whoa, its morning, but … I …. What happened are you guys ok? … was there an attack … Omg I was asleep and the comms were off .. Are you guys hurt.. I'm so so sorry I have no idea what came over me I …". "Felicity" it was Roy who spoke, "No … we were at Laurel's she threw Oliver a surprise party" he looked at her, Roy wished he could take some of the things she was feeling at that moment, humiliation, hurt.

"Ohhh .. right .. I see, you were all celebrating" she couldn't keep her eyes off the ground holding back the tears. "Oliver I hope you had a nice night and enjoyed your birthday, I guess it's over now, I can't really wish you a happy birthday if the day is gone right" she stood there playing with her hands. "So maybe next year ill wish you one" she took off her hat and placed it on the table "I need the ladies room, I drank a whole load of water didn't want to start on the drinks, hah … glad I didn't wow a whole what 5 hours later I would of probably died from alcohol posing" she laughed and made her way to the bathroom. Once inside she clasped a hand over her mouth and began to cry, she tried so hard to ensure that nobody could hear her, she turned on the tap and lay on the floor, they had all celebrated his birthday without her. Why did they not want her there, did Oliver not want some ditzy blonde babbling to all his friends, embarrassing. She cleaned herself up, looked in the mirror, good looks like nothing happened. When she came out it was just Oliver, "Felicity …" "It's fine Oliver, you don't have to explain anything to me, I get it, I just hope you had a good time that's all that matters" she smiled at him, "I'm going to clear these things away, your probably going to get here early and train so you need this place clean, don't want to trip and land with your head in the cake, actually id pay money to see that" she laughed and began to clear away things. "Felicity, I didn't know about the party I didn't know that you weren't invited …". He was cut off, "Oliver like I said its fine, my fault really left it last minute didn't tell Dig, or Roy I thought they would be here usually time so I would tell them then, I feel asleep, should've stayed awake, could've called to see where you guys were" she didn't look at him but she grabbed the cake which she had gotten shaped in an arrow and trashed in the garbage can, Oliver looked at her, he did like the cake but it was reckless for her to get something like that. "Oo right the cake … yeah fat Ernie at the bakery had made several of these, said that kids were buying them because they wanted to be like the Arrow so I thought I'd buy one as well, I don't know why they call fat Ernie, fat Ernie his not even that fat, a little stomach, beer belly, we were sharing tips, how I could get fat and how he could shed some pounds and …".

"Felicity …".

"Did you notice that I wasn't there?" She asked the question had been looming in her mind for some time, wanted to know if he cared, if he realised and then wanted to invite her. "Yes … I did and I wanted to invite you ….".

"Then why didn't you?" she asked looking directly at him this time.

"Because Laurel … because Laurel said that now more than ever we needed to keep our secret identities, yes Dig was there but it would have looked more suspicious if my former EA was there and …"

"Right I see, Laurel said that, I can see where she's coming from" She cut him off again. She finished cleaning and grabbed her coat and bag and headed towards Oliver with a box "It's for you, I really do hope you enjoyed yourself last night Oliver, you deserve some down time, good night, well good morning but you know what I mean". She squeezed Oliver's shoulder, something he has done to her on multiple occasions, and he watched her walk away. He opened the box and found an arrow, it was small and had a Chinese symbol on it, Oliver recognized it immediately it was the symbol for believe. He pulled out his phone and texted her, thanking her for the most beautiful and thoughtful present someone had ever got him, he was lost for words, he had hurt her in the worst imaginable way, why didn't he just invite her who cares, he felt guilty and angry he took his shirt off and started hitting the dummies, letting his frustration out, you idiot Oliver Queen.

As Felicity tried to hold back the tears when she got to her car, she saw Laurel standing there next to her car looking up at her, she scanned Laurel and thought she looked beautiful, her dress was faultless, she walked up to her "Hey" she looked as her and held her key up making it visible so that she would get the hint and move away so she could get in and head home before she starts to drown in her own tears. "Felicity, I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I didn't invite you tonight, I got your text later and felt really bad" Laurel looked at her, tilted her head and smiled. All Felicity could think was, you sure don't sound sorry. "It's fine, I'm glad Oliver got to spend his birthday with his friends, let loose a bit, he deserves some down time and …"

"He does, doesn't he, he had a great time and he looked so at ease and happy, happy than he has been in a while, look I wanted us to talk" she looked at Felicity as she just managed to unlock her car. "Erm sure .. what do you want to talk about?" Felicity asked confused. "Felicity before you interrupt me, please just let me say everything that I want to say, it will be easier if you don't cut in and then go off about something …".

"OK, what do you …", Felicity looked confused as ever had she done something to her? "Felicity, please just let me say my piece, girl to girl, it was hard when Oliver got back because he wasn't been honest with me about him being the Arrow, but now that I know, it is easier, there are no more secrets, it was secrets that kept us from being together, I love Oliver and I know he loves me too, I mean he always has, yes he loves Sara, but not in the way he loves me, me and Ollie we have that special spark its always been me and him." She looked at Felicity before she started again "Slade took me because he wanted to kill the woman Oliver loves and that night proved to me just how much he loves me because he was willing to do anything to stop Slade and get me back, that's where you came in he used you as bait to save me" she smiled looking up at the sky then turned back to face her. "I have no idea how you are not pissed, because if somebody used me and disregarded me to save the real person they care about then I would be so pissed, but that's the difference between me and you, you see good in everyone and choose to ignore the bad and that is why people walk all over you. You need to stand up for yourself you know, listen all I'm saying is that I'm sure me and Oliver and going to get back together it's a matter of time and I would appreciate if you kept your distance so he can be there and see me clearly". She looked at Felicity, whose eyes were red from trying to hold back her tears, "Felicity I'm sorry, I know it must hurt that Oliver used you …" she leaned in an gave her a hug which Felicity did not return. "It must hurt to know that he was willing to sacrifice you for me but I guess that's what love does to a person huh … I was shocked when he did that angry at him of course, I mean Slade could have used the sword on you at any time, then told his goons to kill me and Oliver would have been distraught. All I'm trying to say is give him space, distance yourself from him, I know you care and have feelings but they will never be returned, so stop trying to be desperate for his attention and degrade yourself for a man who will never care about you, move on, of course still help with Arrow and QC but Ollie he will never want anything more than your help". She gave Felicity a good night hug and walked back to the lair, Felicity jumped into her car and began to ball her eyes out, Laurel was right, he would never care about her, he would never love her, he used her to save Laurel, she loves him so much that if he had filled her in on the plan, or asked her to save Laurel then she would for him. But she realised he didn't tell her because if things to go right then he would be ok if she died helping him instead of actually agreeing to help him for Laurel, that would probably hurt him more knowing that she agreed to sacrifice herself for Laurel.

The next day at the foundry Felicity was quiet she said her hellos to everyone and went to her computers, she was hurt, she couldn't believe that she missed his birthday that they all had celebrated expect her; he knew she wasn't there and he didn't even call to invite her. Not to mention her conversation with Laurel, or more of Laurel telling her to stop being a desperate whore and keep away from her man. The night was slow and quiet Felicity turned her head and looked at Oliver and Laurel, he was smiling at her, he had such a big smile on his face, he leaned in and touched Laurel's shoulder. Felicity's heart started pounding she couldn't help but feel that the shoulder touch was on for her, was she being selfish by saying this. She then notice Laurel lean in and kiss Oliver, literally right in front her, all Felicity could do was turn quickly and face the computer, she could feel tears trying to burst through her eyes but she fought hard to keep them back. What Felicity didn't see was Oliver pull away and look shocked he didn't want this, he never intended on leading Laurel on, or for her to kiss him, he turned his head and see a blonde head moving and fingers typing frantically, he knew that she saw and his heart sank. Before Oliver could say anything to Laurel, she walked away telling him she will see him tonight. Oliver walked over to Felicity not knowing what to say he said the only thing that seemed appropriate "Hey, what you doing?" what a stupid question he thought, why didn't he just ask if he had seen what had happened and explain the she kissed him and that he pulled away, he only had eyes for one woman. "Heyy, nothing I'm just installing this new program, is Roy here yet he is giving me a lift home … well he borrowed my car so technically he is driving me home in my car" she looked at him and smiled and turned back to the computers. Oliver knew that the smile was genuine, she always genuinely smiled at him, it was never fake, he would know, but he did know that she was hurt; he could see it in her eyes, sadness, disappointment even anger, and she had every right to be he thought, Oliver knew that he was practically stringing her along but he cared about so much. A few minutes later Roy turned up and he and Felicity left, Oliver watched her walk away, why didn't he explain himself to her, tell her that what happened was out of his control and meant nothing. Why didn't he straighten it out with her, in his own twisted way, he knew why, he had to keep her at arm's length he couldn't allow himself to go there with her, she deserved so much more than him and better, he shut his eyes and let out a sigh, the best thing to ever happen to him just walked away again.

Roy and Felicity were in the car, Felicity was beginning to fall asleep, Roy turned to look at her for a second and didn't notice the dog that ran right in front of him, he swirled his car away from it, the car began to go down a hill or should you say roll down a hill, all Roy could remember was Felicity's scream. Roy opened his eyes he was pinned to his chair the car was upside down, his face hurt and his arm felt like it had been broken in several places, it hurt like hell, he turned to face Felicity, he placed a hand on her neck looking for a pulse, he sighed when he found it. He managed to unbuckle himself and crawl out of the car, he stopped for a breather, but could smell petrol, he turned his head and the back wheel had a small fire burning, he knew there wasn't much time, he had to get Felicity out of there. He broke Felicity's window, unbuckled her, his arm shooting with pain, he lifted her, but her body seemed lifeless, Roy had gripped her legs and her back, but her arms were hanging loose and her head laid back, Roy couldn't lift her, he walked slowly, his arm giving out, he tried to pick up the pace just as the car exploded. The explosion was loud and it looked like fireworks, when it exploded it pushed Roy out, as it did Roy dropped Felicity, all he could do was grab hold of her hand.

At the hospital Oliver pleaded with the hospital to let him in to see Felicity, they said that doctors were working on her, he didn't listen and barged straight in, her body laid on there, still, they had cut her t-shirt she laid there bare in a green bra. She looked cold, Oliver just wanted to go over there and throw himself on top of her to keep her warm, the doctor faced Oliver telling him he shouldn't be there but added that she was going to be alright but she did crash and they had to resuscitate her. Oliver fist tightened, he could of lost her, she could've died, could've died thinking he doesn't care, could've died remembering Laurel and him. He looked at her body and couldn't help but realise this was the first time he saw her without a shirt, her skin so clear and perfect, not a single mark, nothing he looked at her again and noticed something some ink. He moved a little closer even though the doctor told him not to, he was curious, she never mentioned she had a tattoo. He noticed the tattoo it was sitting right on top of her ribcage just underneath her bra; the words said Nobody's Home.

A few hours later Felicity woke, she noticed three men in her room, Oliver, Diggle and Roy "Hey … o my poor car, it still had so many more years to live" they all began laughing. Oliver grabbed her hand "Hey … how you feeling?" He looked at her face serious his eyes moving back and forth looking at her eyes her mouth, scanning everything to ensure she was fine. "Yeah Flick how you feeling, I'm so sorry I … the dog came out of nowhere" Roy looked bad, in shock, he looked sad, Felicity reached out her other arm "Hey I'm fine ok, it wasn't your fault and I'm fine, your fine, that's all that matters" she smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

When Felicity got home after the accident, something had sparked inside of her, she didn't know why but she felt like she had to change, of course she had worse near death experiences, but somehow the crash but things into perspective. Oliver had gotten his company back, Laurel had managed to say something along the lines of Isabel was behind Thea's kidnap and blackmailed Oliver into handing over the Company and a whole load of other lawyer jibish that she did not understand but felt like she had just said it to confuse her. Felicity looked in the mirror; she thought to herself why am I bothering with Oliver Queen, he will never be interested in me. Slade and Laurel were right he went for strong women, Shado, Laurel, Sara, McKenna, Helena even Isabel. She wasn't a strong woman, she was poor little helpless Felicity, it must be frustrating having to save her constantly she thought. She needed to change this, she realised that Oliver doesn't love her or care about her; if he did then he wouldn't be shoving his relationships with all these women in her face. She knew that she would have to go back at work as his EA, but she blocked out all feelings for Oliver, from now on she would be his employee at work, do the paperwork, schedule meetings, get the board room ready and fetch him coffee. Yes she thought even coffee, that's what secretaries do, and when they got to the lair, they were colleagues, people who work together to reach a common goal, she would help with all the tech stuff but she wouldn't offer herself for any field work, field work was over for Felicity Smoak. And she told herself that she would have to stop all those comments about the ladder and him shirtless and other things that made her babble and that she would have to find a way of reducing the amount of contact between them, not allow him to touch her as that always melted her heart, and to stay out of talking him out of things or into things, he was a grown ass man he could make his own decisions.

Felicity had gotten ready for work, she had also decided in the morning she was going to aim to dress more casually smart, people already thought she was sleeping with the boss, she didn't want to wear short dresses, or skirts to fuel that idea any further. She slipped on some tight black trousers, they were borderline jeans, but still very smart, she had put on a loose black vest and put a blazer on top, she liked her blazer, it was new and long, the ones that cover your ass. She put her hair in her usual ponytail and wore some flat beige shoes. When she got to work she walked over to her area and dropped the piles of paper down, she was up for hours going through it, and Oliver needed to sign so many documents to finalize getting the company back. Oliver was sitting at his desk already signing a few things, she knocked on the door, Oliver looked up, he was somehow taken by what he saw, she looked different, not her dressy dressy self but she looked beautiful he thought. "Morning Felicity" he smiled at her, she walked up to him handing him more documents to sign "Morning" she smiled back, "Can I get you a coffee?" she looked at him, she stood straight and waited for an answer. "You're not really offering me coffee right?" he looked confused, she was so adamant and stubborn about never fetching him coffee. "Yes I am … Mr Queen … would you like a coffee?" she still stood there, Olive nodded and she turned and walked out. Oliver didn't know if she called him Mr Queen as her way of getting an answer out of him or if she said because she wanted to seem professional at work, but he didn't understand there was nobody around.

The next few weeks were hard Felicity had to constantly open and close her mouths and stop things from coming out. Oliver had noticed that she was different, she called him Mr Queen and did paper work, and all the EA stuff, and in the lair, she never seemed to suggest anything like she used to she just told him where the bad guys were and always told him to be safe. He knew something was fishy when there was guy who was attacking blondes couldn't be found, he was sure that once news of this psychopath was heard she would suggest going undercover to lure him in but she didn't, she tried to track him down and had no luck. It had been Laurel who wore a blonde wig and lured the guy out of hiding. There were also other things he noticed how she always spoke and made jokes and laugh with Roy and Diggle, she had attempted to make him join in a few times but he could tell she was trying to be nice. He noticed that she flinched and moved away from his touches, he noticed that she spoke to him, but never looked him in the eye, she never argued with him, she never said No if he asked her to do something business related and she practically never called his name only if he wasn't aware of her or on the comms when she had to in order to tell him where to go. He missed her, he missed touching her, he missed her arguing with him, he missed the way she would say his name and stare at him and practically win very battle she started with him, he even missed her suggesting to go into the field because she would put up such a strong fight that Oliver could never win, But most of all he missed her, laugh, her smile, it wasn't the same when she heard or saw her from afar, or smiling at Digg or Roy, those smiles and laughs were not for him, he missed her giving him advice and strength and speeches about how much of a hero he was. He missed her attending to his wounds and the look her face when he was hurt, he wanted her back, and he wanted his Felicity back.

Felicity was at home, the streets were quiet and everyone went home early, Roy had settled in well at hers, the spare room became his, he would hang out with her, talk to her and at times even held her when she cried. He became her little brother who she loved ever so much because he was exactly when she needed and missed all these years. He would listen to her and would advise her, he would always get mad about something that Oliver had done to her but he loved and respected her to never tell him, but he always wanted to shake sense into that guy. Any man would be lucky to have a girl like her and he was being stupid he needed to wake up, open his eyes and realise what's important. In the weeks that went by, crime had been at a low, Laurel went out to help, and all four of them cleaned the streets with Felicity guiding them. Laurel and Oliver were not together although she acted like they were holding him, kissing his cheek, he had made it clear they weren't together but she was persistent. Team Arrow were still close, even though everyone knew Felicity and Oliver were not the same they still went for meals together outside of Arrow. Oliver's heart broke every time she would laugh or make joked with Digg and Roy and even though he was included, that wasn't the problem the problem was it was different she would laugh or smile and him anymore, she would talk to him but it seemed as if she was talking to him through Digg and Roy and not every was it a chat directly between them, face to face, eye to eye.


	2. Chapter 2: Baby

Chapter 2: Baby

Three months had passed since Slade's attack, Oliver found that everything had changed, he constantly thought about how much he missed Felicity even though she was there all the time. He was constantly jealous of Roy, not because they were together but because he had become someone who made her laugh, joked with her, even made sexual innuendos which were always set up for his ears. But the one thing he was jealous mostly about which had become borderline anger and had taken him at least a week of workout routines to get rid of some of that anger was when Roy had been on the news and the world had given him a name Arsenal. Roy was discussing how he didn't really like that name and it had been Felicity who told him that heroes needed names, he was angry and jealous, she had only ever called him that and he couldn't help but feel like she didn't even see that in him anymore. He would never tell anyone but he would watch her from afar, follow her home, and when she was sleeping he would sneak into her house through the window and watch her sleep, she had limited the amount of contact and the amount of interaction and he missed her. One night he went to stand on the roof of the house opposite Felicity's he looked into the window and saw her and Roy dancing, the music was so loud he was surprised nobody was calling the cops. She was jumping on the sofa moving her head back and forth and Roy was doing the air guitar. He became miserable he should be happy that she is having fun that's all he has ever wanted for her but it wasn't with him it was with Roy.

The whole team was in the lair, the boys were training, and Felicity was updating some new programs, she could not stand Laurel but she was always civil with the girl, what had begun to piss her off to the point where Felicity was imaging all sorts of things to hurt her like slapping her, hitting her with her bag, hitting with a lamp, running her over with her car, tasering her, she always had to push those thoughts out. This wasn't Felicity she never wished anyone any harm but Laurel had set up her desk fairly close to Felicity she had brought herself a computer, did her work on it and whenever they needed to find information about somebody she would use google. This annoyed Felicity, angered her, what the hell is google going to tell you, the bad guys are importing drugs and weapons, what would these criminals post this on their Facebook pages? Tonight the whole team including Lyla were going for dinner, they were waiting for Lyla to show up, at this point Felicity was thankful to have Lyla, they got on like a house on fire and Felicity had asked Dig for copies for the baby scans which she had pinned to her fridge, they had told her that they were expecting a girl and Felicity had become so excited anyone would think she was pregnant.

Felicity was thinking, in her own little bubble she didn't realise Lyla had arrived and that Diggle was looking for a shirt, "I swear I left it around here" Diggle protested, he began to open some of the draws and cabinets as the rest of the team looked on. He went to open a cabinet near Felicity's desk they all had their own cabinets for their own personal items, which no one ever really went into each other's personal stuff.

"NOOOOO …" Felicity ran and jumped in front of the cabinets her arms stretched out, everyone was staring at her she could feel all eyes were on her they were wondering what the hell had gotten into her.

"Felicity … what are you doing I'm just looking for a clean shirt" Diggle asked looking confused.

"Right, but not in here … I mean it's not in here this is my locker thing, your stuff is nowhere near here …" at this point Diggle moved her out of the way to open the locker, when he did a bunch of shopping bags in different colours came falling out. Everyone looked at them shocked.

"What is that?" Oliver asked walking towards her, he looked at her she was standing there playing with her fingers looking away, he bent down and picked one of the bags up and pulled out what appeared to be baby clothes. Lyla squeaked and Diggle just smiled everyone was waiting for her to explain. "Well …" Oliver asked again staring at her, he moved closer, he hadn't been in her personal space in a while and he was staring down at her holding a baby's dress in his hands.

Felicity snatched the dress and bag from Oliver's hands, he couldn't help but smile since the whole Slade fiasco this was the closest thing he got to having her back, angry at him, glaring at him. "Ok so you weren't supposed to see these till Saturday … I mean what Saturday nothing is happening on Saturday" as she was collecting the bags and shoved them back into the locker she turned around everyone was staring at her, she never liked being the centre of attention. "Ok fine … yes its baby clothes I couldn't resist they are so cute, so what if I've been doing a bit of online shopping, I was going to have them in my house but Roy has a big mouth and he would've let it slip that I had brought all this stuff and …"

"I do not have a big mouth" Roy interrupted sticking his tongue at her.

"Felicity … is that all baby clothes, why would you do that, I mean I haven't even begun to buy her any clothes, you do not have to do that" Lyla was walked up to her and gave her a hug, she looked so surprised and thankful.

"Lyla is right Felicity, why would you waste money on this stuff …" Diggle spoke as her put his arm around Lyla.

"It's not a waste of money Dig, I am so happy for the pair of you, this is the best thing ever, I couldn't resist and then sometimes I go this market and they have things really unique baby clothes… I can't resist they are so cute and tiny and this Saturday I was going to throw you both a baby shower at mine all of us to celebrate and that's when you were going to all of this stuff …"

"Felicity … a baby shower, that is .. amazing but you do not have to go all out, hun I love that you are but .." Lyla continued she didn't know if it was hormones but she began to cry.

"Of course, if I'm not going to spoil this baby who am I going to spoil, speaking of spoiling before Saturday … seeing as you know I might as well give you this present early" she ran back to the locked and began to look through until she found what she was looking for. Oliver never took his eyes off her, he knew that she was genuinely happy and excited about the baby; he loved when she was happy and excited and such a child over things, like her computers, a pair of shoes, the latest Star Wars figurine. "Found it … o I could not resist … here open it" She said with the biggest grin on her face. Lyla opened the bag and found a sleeper, onesie, it was pink and it had writing written on it. Diggle and Lyla began to laugh. Lyla turned it around to show everyone in the centre of the onesie in black it said MY DADDY HAS BIGGER MUSCLES THAN YOURS. It also had a muscle imprinted on it. Everyone began laughing and looking at her. Diggle walked up to her and gave her hug which she gladly returned and Lyla did the same. "You like it?" She asked her blonde ponytail titled.

"Felicity I love it, once she is born she is hopping straight into this" Lyla said as she kept looking at the onesie and back at Felicity with grateful eyes.

"It's perfect … bang on actually" laughed Diggle.

"Yeah it is on point" Oliver said as he walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze which she accepted, making Oliver's heart jump. What he wasn't prepared for was that she immediately went to Roy's side who was sitting on the desk with his hands folded; she sat next to him and put her arm around him staring at Dig and Lyla. Great Oliver thought, just when he thought there was nothing left of his heart to break she went and walked away from him again.

"That's not even the best present .. I don't want to give too much away in case it doesn't happen, but this guy I knew in college, Gus is working on getting me something, he owes me a favour or two … I kind of wrote some of his essays back in college and fixed his penalty he got for littering but that's besides the point .." Felicity said still looking at the couple.

"You loser .. you nerd, writing essays why am I not surprised" Roy said laughing using the hand which is around his shoulder she used it to smack him glaring at him.

"So Saturday everybody able to make it? It will be at mine at 2pm" Felicity said looking back at everyone who nodded, even Laurel who hadn't said a word.

Saturday came; Felicity had opened her back doors wide to her garden, where Roy was starting the barbeque. She had gotten balloons, saying it's a girl, had ordered a cake, had Roy bring all the presents from the lair home. She made some lemonade, seeing as Lyla couldn't drink and she had gotten her camera out, she wanted pictures of this day. There was a knock at the door and she welcomed Oliver and Laurel in, Oliver knew that he shouldn't come in with Laurel, but she had expressed how she wanted to feel part of the team and it's hard for her sometimes because everyone else got on so well. Oliver handed Felicity a bottle of champagne and asked where to put his baby gift. "Oliver, I do hope you got them an actual present, instead of I don't know a gift voucher, money, a check, a college fund" Felicity looked at him smiling her head titled glaring at him.

"Don't worry I actually got them a present" he winked at her, wanting to go up to her and hug her. She winked back and then turned and walked away as she headed into the bedroom. Oliver realised that apart from her bedroom where he sneaked in to watch her sleep, he had never been to her house, not inside. He began to look around, it felt homey, it felt like Felicity, it smelled like her too, he noticed a couch which looked worn out, he couldn't help but notice the floors were painted different colours he smiled to himself. The floors in the living room were a yellowish colour, the floors in the kitchen were blue and the hallway floors were painted a light shade of pink, He shook his head, why is he not surprised that this is what he saw. He walked to the hallway and noticed it was filled with pictures that had been stuck onto the wall. He looked at them, took them all in, there were pictures of her as a kid with some friends, she was dressed differently, more of a tom boyish style, which was unbelievable if you were to see her now. He saw pictures of her and Digg, so many in fact of them making faces, stuffing their faces with burgers, pictures with her and Roy all sorts of them dressed up in what looked like Robots, pulling faces, and other respectable pictures of them smiling. He noticed there were pictures of all three of them, Felicity, Roy and Diggle and also pictures of her and Sara. Sara had been wearing Felicity's glasses and she had worn her wig. He also noticed a picture of her and Sara wearing their balaclavas on the night they blew up applied sciences, he laughed. He realised there were no pictures of him, not even him with anyone else not just Felicity. He remembered then when he was asked once he had turned it down, why did he do that, why would he want pictures with his friends, the only people he trusts and loves, who have become his family. He continued looking, noticing a picture of her and a Dog in a couple of pictures, the dog was a golden retriever, he noticed pictures of her as a kid with what he assumed was the dog as a puppy and when she was older. He noticed a man in a few pictures with her, he thought her dad, but she looked like a teenager in the pictures with him, there was one with him carrying her on his back and another of the two of the dog. He had so many questions, he then noticed a picture of himself, he was what looked like the old lair, asleep with Felicity standing behind him making a face, he smiled, he liked the picture and next to that picture was another of her smiling with him asleep face down on the desk, he looked around to see if anyone was there, he took the picture down and put it in his pocket. Felicity had her hair down in the picture, her contacts in, she was so close to Oliver bending almost to his level and smiling. He had missed that smile, all he knew in that moment of taking the picture was he needed it, he wanted it as if that was them back then and he needed to hold on to that.

Felicity came out of her room she had dressed up, Oliver noticed she had worn a tight black fitted dress, her back was exposed, she had big hair, straight big hair, tossed to one side of her head. The front of the dress was a light purple with some crystals on it, he realised in that moment that it had been so long since she wore a dress and he had seen her legs, she always wore different dresses but of late it was black trousers, different colours trousers and tops, and no heels, he didn't mind because she still looked beautiful but in this moment she literally took his breath away. He was mesmerized, in this moment where it felt like time had stopped, he was called back "Ollie" he turned to face Laurel, for such a long time her found her the most beautiful woman to lay eyes on, but lately wasn't surprised or mesmerized by what she wore, he felt like he always knew what she would wear and that every item of clothing practically looked the same on her, she was never a colours person, she wore black and red a lot, she had never took the risk or had the confidence to try different colours like Felicity, she wore all the colours in the book of colours, she gave choosing a paint colour in a paint book a run for its money. A knock at the door brought everyone together as Felicity practically was hopping like a rabbit to the door.

"Hellooo … come in" she exclaimed hugging the pair at the same time, she thought Lyla looked so gorgeous, she had worn a stripy maxi dress and you couldn't even tell she was pregnant, people were right Felicity thought, when they say pregnant people glow, she was glowing and Digg didn't look to bad either. Everyone greeted them hugs all round and they headed to the garden, Lyla took in the balloons, the banner and a shirtless Roy at the barbeque. Felicity stood in the kitchen watching them.

"They look happy huh …" Oliver spoke coming up towards her, he gave her space and stepped closer to the fridge.

"Yeah they look so happy, I'm happy for them …" she was interrupted by the doorbell, "that's Gus" she stated and ran to the door. She opened it to reveal what Oliver thought looked like a drugged up red neck, this guy went to college with her. He was wearing blue jeans and a white vest and had boots on in what was probably the hottest day of the year. "Hi Gus did you get it" she looked at him.

"Yes I got it …" he handed her a card before he could say anything more Felicity slammed the door in his face and shouted back at him "Thanks Gus". She walked up to him "Got it".

"You just slammed the door in his face …" he was laughing, "your friend" he couldn't stop laughing.

"o yeah, Gus took history at college and now works at the store Mommy Haven, I did quite a lot of his essays he didn't pass his exams though, no idea why he went to college, history did you see him, I had to slam the door, everyone slams the door at Gus before he goes off and starts talking about his side business breeding dogs, I love dogs but I do not need to hear about you breeding them, I've heard it like a million times, he always brings it up". She looked at him, deep and for a moment longer than she has in so long, Oliver didn't even dare to blink, he was scared if he blinked she would look away from him. He needed this.

"Dog breeder huh … ok … like the dog in your pictures" he said pointing towards the hall. Looking at her hoping she would answer him, tell him about the dog and not just say it was her dog and end the conversation. He hoped.

"The dog in the pictures, is Harley, my dad's best friend who knows my mother gave him to me when my dad left, had him since he was a puppy, he was my best mate" she said as she walked towards the fridge and began pouring drinks. He hoped she would continue. "He was the best dog, used to walk me to school, he used to make his own way home after dropping me off, he would come pick me up, and would carry my bag in his mouth". "As you can imagine I didn't have that many friends but I had Harley, a golden retriever's lifespan is 11 years, I had Harley for almost 12. He passed away when I turned 17." She finished pouring and looked at him she fought back the urge to cry, she loved Harley so much.

"I'm sorry, I'm glad you had an amazing friend when you were growing up. I've missed this you know … you … us …" Oliver started but she turned and saw Laurel standing behind him giving her the evils, she walked back outside the garden.

"How can you miss me when I'm here" what am I thinking she thought that was the worst sentence in the history of sentences.

"It's not the same …" Oliver yet again started but was interrupted.

"I'm here Oliver, don't be silly .. anyways let's get back to the party" and yet again she walked away. This is what his life was going to consist of her walking away from him always.

It was time to open presents, Lyla and Digg firstly opened Laurel's present, she had brought them a pair of baby shoes, sandals to more specific and they were grateful. Roy had brought her a red hoodie and everyone began to laugh, he didn't know what they found funny he was dead serious about the red hoodie. Felicity stepped up towards them, "Ok so all these gifts are pretty much baby clothes, shoes, dresses, onesies, socks, hats the lot and couple of bottles; I didn't know whether you had brought any and also a breast pump. Perfectly normal I was reading this book about babies and breast milk is the best for the baby and …"

"Felicity enough about my breasts please" Lyla said going a little red.

"Yeah please stop seriously" Roy added as he walked towards the table and sat down

"Right anyways this is what I got Gus to get me, like I said he owes me favours, big favours, like the time he lost his dog, I used street cameras to find it and …" she looked at everyone staring at her with smiles on their faces "right well here" she handed them what appeared to be a card. Lyla opened the card and inside there was a card, like a credit card.

"Felicity a year's supply of nappies" Lyla exclaimed looking at her completely shocked. Diggle snatched the card out of her hands and looked at it, he was lost of words.

"Yeah, Gus works at Mother Haven, he got it, it's all legit trust me, nappies are expensive, it's like 20 bucks for a pack of 20, a waste of money you throw the nappies away afterwards, I don't understand why they are expensive, I thought pads were expensive but nappies seriously, but then again you need pads every month, from like 12 until you're like 60" she looked at everyone realising she was discussing pads, she began to go a little red.

"Felicity this is amazing, seriously, a whole year, a whole year, wow thank you" Diggle stood up and embraced her holding on and placing a kiss on her head. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah and I love you too, both of you and of course baby" she walked over to Lyla and placed the side if her head on her stomach listening to the baby. "With the money you can start saving for college, but she has you two as parents and she has a cool aunt like me she will be a budding genius she get scholarships just like I did." She added letting go of Lyla.

It was then Oliver's turn to give them his present, Diggle opened the box to find a bracelet, it was gold and looked really expensive, it had an encryption on the front Baby Diggle and in the inside it said from Love Uncle Oliver. Diggle smiled and gave him a hug. "One more thing, tonight the jet is taking you too to the Bahamas, for a week, everything is paid for the hotel, food, everything for a whole week, you guys never had a honeymoon and when the baby comes it will be all hands on board so go we can hold the fought for a week" he added looking at them.

"Are you sure man …" Diggle started

"Of course … go enjoy yourselves, you deserve it, you deserve a break". Felicity walked up to him and pecked him on the cheek, he closed his eyes taking it in looking down at her.

"That was really lovely of you, they do deserve it" she turned back to face Digg and Lyla.

"Well at least I didn't get them a voucher" he laughed, she swung her head back.

"Hey I got them other things, a year's supply of free nappies is not just any voucher" she argued with him. He raised his eyebrow and stared down at her. Maybe just maybe things were going back to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS IS A SHORTER CHAPTER BUT I FELT IT WAS NECESSARY TO SHOW THIS, I AM LOOKING AT DEVELOPING THIS STORY QUITE A LOT, OLICITY ALL THE WAY BUT IT MIGHT TAKE A WHILE FOR THESE TWO TO GET TOGETHER.**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE READING AND TO THE REVIEWS I AM BLOWN AWAY, SURPRISED, IM GLAD YOUR ENJOYING IT, SO AM I. **

Oliver had text everybody to come in around 1PM on Saturday he wanted to start the search for a missing boy which had been reported as being kidnapped by the Italian Mafia which were situated in the more up town of the Glades. It had been a few days since the baby shower and what Oliver thought as finally getting back to normal was Felicity was completely shut down when she came into QC the next day, still in her very professional manner and attire and in the foundry that night she still kept her distance. Oliver was on the salmon ladder when Digg, came in, Laurel was already at her desk attempting to find anything she could on the internet about who would take the boy, the three of them waited for Roy and Felicity.

Half an hour later Roy and Felicity walked through the door, everyone turned and stared at them, Roy in his usually hoody and jeans, but since his red hoody had become his costume, he never wore a red hoody out an about he missed it. Felicity had opted for some light blue jeans, a black jumper with longs sleeves which she had tugged and covered her hands in; the jumper was just above her belt and was much longer in the back. She wore some brown ankle boots; everyone noticed that they were both wearing sunglasses, what seemed to be matching sunglasses. Felicity walked up to her desk and shifted her hair back and put it up in a messy bun. "What … you guys are late, what is with the shades its dark in here?" Oliver growled at both of them, looking back and forth between them confused.

"Shhh" they both said at the same time, Roy went to sit on the mats and he held his head. "Oliver … shh, not to loud please, we sort of went clubbing last night so please no shouting." Felicity said this time as she turned her computers on, and took out her water bottle.

"Sort of went clubbing, what how can you two be so reckless and text you last night telling you to be here, you both knew" he shouted at them, he knew deep down inside of him it wasn't because they went clubbing but because Felicity had gone out, enjoyed herself yet again without him.

"Oliver dude .." it was Roy who spoke this time, he got up went over to him, Roy went over to Felicity's side, took off his sunglasses and glared at Oliver, trying to show him that he is not intimated by him. "Not that it's any of your business what we do outside of, shall we say business hours, but I'm working at a nightclub in the glades, I was finishing early asked Felicity to join me, I introduced her to some of the other staff and well we got drunk, pretty drunk. We didn't see the text message until this morning, when we got home" although he had the worst hangover ever, he was firm and sharp with his delivery.

"Your right it's none of my business, but when your personal lives begin to affect the work we do here then that is when we have a problem" he shouted looking at Felicity, who just sat in her chair typing away, not looking at him. He was testing her to see whether she would say anything, but she just ignored him whilst wincing every time he raised his voice because of her headache.

"Ok so we're a little late, otherwise …" Roy continued he knew Oliver was being a jerk.

"A little late, you two were reckless, what if I needed you last night, being late is unacceptable, in that time it took you two to get here the kid of died" he shouted walking up to Roy, his face practically touching his, but Roy stood his ground, Oliver moved to Felicity who had placed her sunglasses on top of her head, he leaned over the desk, in her space looking at her, she never turned to look at him as she continued to type on her keyboard, face ice cold looking at the screen in front of her.

"Well if you must know SCPD, found the boy, he is back with his family, they found him in a warehouse not far from the Glades" Felicity finally spoke, pushing her chair back and walking away towards the bathroom. Oliver watched as she walked away, her hands fidgeting, pulling her sleeves, covering her hands.

"Ollie … let it go ok, yes they should have not gone that far but they deserve some down time too you know, they deserve to go out and enjoy themselves" Laurel chipped in, she stood up, folded her arms across her chest, glaring at him, she tried to reason with him. Felicity came back in the room, her hair was pulled back in her usually ponytail, and she had put on her glasses and removed her sunglasses. She walked back to her desk.

"Felicity, try and find out what you can about these guys, where they are, the boy may be safe but I don't want these thugs out there ok" Oliver said sternly, trying to lower his voice, he knew he took it too far, he wanted to apologise to both of them, but he kept biting his tongue.

"Already on it, we should have some news in an hour or so hopefully, hopefully sooner" she responded, as she looked at her screens. Oliver walked over to the mats with Diggle.

"So .. did you do at least have fun?" asked Laurel, as she walked up to them, with the biggest grin on her face. As Oliver and Diggle had just started, preparing some of their equipment and they could hear.

"Yeah actually we did a bit too much to drink but yeah lots of fun right Blondie?"

"Yeah … yeah fun" she said as she managed to curl her lips into a smile at Laurel.

"Any cute guys there, I have not been clubbing in ages, I'm sure a club in the Glades attracts some pretty good looking guys" Laurel asked, she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Erm … not really no" Felicity responded, she quickly glanced at Oliver who was clearly listening to their conversation. "Just one guy Mark" she added scratching her head.

"His name was Mike … and the whole night you called him Mark and told him he was the most boring person ever because he worked in a call centre" Roy chipped in, wanting to get rid of the tension in the room, lightening it up a bit.

"Doesn't mean that Mark wasn't cute" Felicity added twitching her nose at him.

"Mike" he corrected her laughing.

"You say Tomato I say tomatoe … whatever"

Felicity had managed to locate the mafia members who had taken the boy and team arrow including Laurel, went out to find them, catch and hand them over to the police. Felicity was left alone in the lair, as she waited for others to get back. She began to think, she knew that it was become harder and harder to ignore Oliver and distance her from him, when all she wanted to do was argue, shout at him, hug him, kiss him. Wait she thought going off topic Smoak, back to what she was saying, maybe she shouldn't degrade herself and should argue back, even she was trying to keep her distance, Oliver Queen should not shout at her and get away with it. In what seemed like forever she had a friend, yes Dig was her friend, family, fatherish figure, but he wasn't the watch films with, gossip, and go out clubbing with type of guy. Roy had slowly become her best friend, little brother, they often discussed their lives whilst slummed on the sofa, eating take out, he would always talk about Thea and how much he missed her and waiting for her return so he could explain himself to her. So what she thought if she went out and let loose, she needed it, so what if she spoke to some guys, spoke to Mark, she is allowed a life, she has no ties or obligations to anyone.

When the team got back, Diggle quickly left, Lyla needed him back for dinner, Laurel said she would wait for Oliver to change so they could head to dinner and Roy was in the shower. It was her, Oliver and Laurel alone in the lair, she wanted to have Harry Potter's invisibility cloak so she could get the hell out of there. Out of nowhere, she didn't even know where she got the courage; she walked up to Oliver and tapped him on the shoulder using her index finger. "Hey, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry we came in late, my fault, got into the car, ran back to grab my tablet and then couldn't remember where I placed it and … anyways sorry for being late, won't happen again, as for … just hear me out … as for going out with Roy, I had fun and he is right we are allowed a life outside of these walls so I will not apologise for that" She looked at him, Oliver could feel her eyes staring into his but it wasn't the same as before, she was staring but she was a deer in headlights, she wasn't looking directly into his eyes, the core of his pupils, the point in which he always felt exposed, like she was looking directly into his soul. Roy came out of the shower pointing at Felicity and with that before he could say anything she turned around, she nodded her head at Laurel. He watched as she linked her arm into Roy's and they walked away. She walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

JUST ANOTHER QUICK SHORT CHAPTER … I WAS HAVING TOO MUCH FUN

THANKS FOR READING

"Mr Queen, Miss Lance" the waiter said gesturing them towards their table. Oliver was completely lost in his own thoughts; he knew he came to dinner with Laurel but he didn't know how he got there, didn't know if she had said anything and hadn't even realised that he sat down leaving the waiter to pull out Laurel's chair.

"Ollie, you going to get the usual?" Laurel asked, staring at him, trying to bring him back to reality.

"Erm … yeah, yeah, sorry I'm just thinking".

"About Felicity and Roy, Ollie don't think about that let them enjoy themselves, yes they were a little late, but they never have been before, and it's not like you have never been late or that your personal life does not sometime impact work", Oliver knew there was truth to this and he knew that he was upset because he missed her. He missed Felicity, he was not angry because she was late or hung over, he missed everything about her and what they were, which he knew was ridiculous because they were never a were they were a never has been. But there is something, he knew that, something special.

"Yeah, let's just enjoy dinner" he said back, he didn't want to discuss this not with her.

The week went by quickly and it was time for team arrow to say goodbye to Diggle and Lyla for their honeymoon, they would be gone for a week. Felicity knew that she would miss him and it wouldn't be the same without him in the lair and on their missions. She knew that this would also show them what it would be like when the baby came, he wouldn't be there that often anymore. She couldn't help but feel that he was the mediator in the team, now with him gone she couldn't help but think that for the next week it would always be a battle between Roy and herself and Oliver and Laurel. She was thankful for Roy, if he wasn't there she would be all alone with those two and she didn't know if she could handle that.

In the lair, Roy and Oliver were sparring, Felicity was updating their system and Laurel was working on case files. Laurel had left after she finished her reports, once she had left the whole team felt a little relaxed. Roy had begun to make some jokes with Oliver about who has the best abs and that he could deffo do more salmon ladder hits in a minute than he could. Felicity had walked over with her phone and said that she wanted to actually see who could do more on the ladder in a minute; Roy pouted when she bet against him and said that Oliver would definitely do more than him. She had betted right Oliver did about 25 in a minute with Roy managing 12.

"Roy, it's ok you win some you lose some, in my case win some win some" Oliver started to laugh, he hadn't laughed in ages as he pushed Roy lightly and flexed his arms, showing off.

"Alright, alright Rambo, you have had more practise than me, let's try this again a month from now, and remember your getting old, grandpa" he said back as he too started to flex his muscles.

"That's enough boys, and yes I am emphasising the word boys, you two and your toys" she walked over to the salmon ladder and grabbed onto it, she was thankful that it was on the first bar, if Oliver had left it on the top bar, she would never reach it let alone know how to get up there to reach. She started to swing herself, like a child ion the monkey bars.

"Ohh Blondie, hahah, that is never going to happen, never" Roy started laughing as he walked over to her tickled her and ran to grab a shower.

"Hey … you never know, I could, if I put my mind on something I can achieve it like the time I learned to play tennis .. I was pretty bad at it but I won a match once … even if it was an 11 year old boy who lived on street … I still won" she shouted back at Roy still swinging on the ladder. She wondered why she never swung on it before; she watched Oliver walk up to her shirtless, sweaty, she tried really hard to keep her mind off things that someone really shouldn't be thinking about.

"Do you trust me?" he asked smiling, she knew it was a sincere smile, he showed teeth, his beautiful, straight white teeth.

"Yes" she answered wondering if it was a trick question, she still hung on the ladder, until he jumped and grabbed the bar too, his body leaning against her back, she could feel his warmth, she could smell him, he was sweaty but smelt amazing. His hands were a few inches away from hers holding onto the bar.

"Hold on tight ok, don't let go, trust me" he said as he placed his left leg between hers, he begun to swing the pair of them, she could feel his chin on her shoulder, could feel his stubble tickling her neck, then he pushed them up onto the next level on the ladder and did the same until they were at the top.

"Omg, wow, that was, scary, and I did not know you could do that with another person on the bar as well, wow sorry, the amount of burgers I eat I'm hardly light and wow can we go again" her heart was racing, such adrenaline, no wonder this relieved Oliver of all his worries and stress, it felt like she was flying, she was scared but his leg was linked between hers, she felt that even if she let go his leg were strong enough to hold her. It had been so long since she was this close to him, she missed him, she knew what he meant when he said he missed us, she missed them too, but she was slowly beginning to heal and get over Oliver Queen she couldn't go back to those feelings. She can't have those feelings creep their way back up, she couldn't go back to square one, where she would cry herself to sleep, and look in the mirror and lie to herself. He dropped down on the mat and looked up at her.

"Let go ok, I've got you" he reassured her, it wasn't that high but, she wasn't experienced, she could let go, land bad on her ankle or something, knowing how clumsy she is, she would jump and completely miss that mat and bang her head against something. She held her breath and let go, her feet didn't even touch the ground, Oliver had caught her, she was in his arms, she opened her eyes and looked at him, smiling, she thought she too should show some teeth. There it was thought Oliver the look, she was looking into him, deep, he felt like she could read his thoughts, read his mind, read his memories, look into his soul. Slowly, slowly he is getting her back, he held her for longer the necessary not putting her down, but she didn't protest, it wasn't until Roy came out when he let her go. Just before they left she thanked him and squeezed his shoulder like he had done so many times before she walked away. He knew looking at her that this wasn't like the other times since Slade, this time she would be back.

Whilst Felicity walked away she began to have a conversation with herself, what the hell was she thinking, didn't she just discuss how much she has accomplished staying away from him, she began to shout at her feelings, nope you are not coming back not for Oliver Queen remember what Laurel said, remember what Laurel said, remember what Laurel said. She had to walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

HOPE YOU ENJOY THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS

It was day 3 without Diggle, Felicity still kept her distance from Oliver, just when he started to feel like they were going back to normal, but they weren't he found the only time there was much interaction between them was when Laurel wasn't present. He could understand why, he thought they would be friends, that they would be glad to have each other girl power and that. He was frowning whilst signing reports, he wished for nothing more than to go to the lair and workout, take out some criminals and wait for his opportunity to be alone with her, well and Roy he thought, Roy brought it out of her when the three got together, otherwise she was distant. Oliver had suggested that they all take the night off, it was quiet and they could all use it.

"Please" Roy begged her, practically getting down on his knees, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"O No you don't Harper, don't you give me that look … there is no chance in hell that I am doing that" Felicity says glaring at him.

"Flick please, this was my idea, my boss left me in charge, I can't mess this up, please, the girl dropped out, this needs to be a success" he grabbed her waist hugging her "Pweez"

"Speed dating ... speed dating … there is nothing more ridiculous or desperate, than a bunch of ridiculous people, I mean what the hell are you supposed to learn about somebody in 2 minutes, nothing, nothing, it will be the same nonsense, hi, you alright, how are you?, you do this much?, so no I am not going, I'm not going to spend the time Oliver gave us off, talking to a bunch of randoms, repeating myself all night" she shoved Roy off her walking over to the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of milk.

"I will serve you free drinks all night" Roy offered, widening his eyes, attempting to persuade her.

"What time do I need to be there?"

At the club, Roy had set up all the tables, and the men and women who signed up waited to be seated. Felicity walked through the doors, she had made no effort what so ever, she was wearing black leggings, sneakers and a baseball jersey. Roy went up to her, eyeing her up and down, raising his eyebrow waiting for her to explain.

"What I'm only here to fill the seat, knock back the bourbon actually no bourbon it gives me indigestion and hiccups" she says linking Roy's arm.

"You could of made an effort, put on a nice dress, comb your hair, at least worn a football jersey, baseball seriously?" He was taken aback with her appearance, yes as of late and especially because he is living with her, he has seen her in casual clothes, but this was a nightclub which for one night only he had suggested speed dating and the boss agreed, allowing him to take it from there. Felicity was looking around and noticed a group of men and women who were taking part, she looked at the women, all beautiful, model type girls, blonde, brunettes, shining hair, wearing cocktail dresses with 5 inch heels. The men were not bad either, they were dressed respectfully, some in suits, and others more causal smart. Felicity looked down at her attire, what the hell was she wearing, what was she thinking, she thought she could come, just drink and listen to men tell her facts about their lives which could all be found on Facebook.

"Roy, you never mentioned anything about how … how … look at what I am wearing" she snapped punching him in the arm; she could feel her cheeks begin to flush. She took her seat as Roy read the rules out; Felicity noticed a bartender going round with champagne when he reached her she took two glasses. This was going to be an awfully long night, she needed to get drunk, really drunk to forget this. She felt like she was in high school, when the cheerleaders used to pick on her, the plastic girls always picked on her, she was known as tutor girl, she tutored some kids for extra money to help pay for bills. She felt the same look and stares tonight, come on Smoak, ignore them, you are a grown ass woman she said to herself. She quickly downed the two glasses before a guy in a grey shirt and jeans walked up to her.

"Hi I'm Steve" he said smiling at her, pen in hand, she felt like she was at an interview.

"Felicity" she managed to smile back, raising her eyebrows. She listened to him tell her that he is starting a company, hiring cars, that his dad would be his business partner, he had 2 cats and lived in a studio flat. She saw Roy and pointed at her glass, he immediately came to her with a couple of shots and glass of champagne. By the time guy number three came up to sit on the chair, she thought she heard it all, he went on about his future hopes but currently was washing cars. Great she thought, whilst downing the drinks Roy brought her, hoping that she could forget what these idiots were saying to her. When guy number four sat opposite her she thought cute, first cute guy she's seen.

"Hi I'm Andy" he said reaching his hand out to hers.

"Dana" she said, after the first guy she kept telling guys different names and made up a back story of each name, hey she had to do something; she didn't want to repeat Felicity Smoak 25, MIT graduate, EA, lives with the bartender, likes mint choc ice cream, works late nights. She wasn't really paying much attention to Andy, she just nodded at practically everything he said, her chin rested on her hand, as she pouted looking around the club, where was Roy she needed another drink.

"Hi I'm Nick" this was guy number 9 and the last guy she had to talk to, she didn't look at him, still looking around.

"Hi" she said as she turned to look at him, wow he was beautiful, crystal blue eyes, striking blue eyes, he had light brown hair, was muscular and had an amazing smile. "Hi, I'm Nick" she said smiling at him. He raised his eyebrow looking at her.

"I mean, I'm not Nick, obviously, your Nick" she started laughing nervously, her voice beginning to break, she was taken back with how gorgeous he was and the way he was staring at her. "My name is … erm … my name is …" she was deep in thought, what the hell was her name.

"Felicity" Roy said, standing next to them.

"Right yes that's what it is Felicity, I'm Felicity not Nick, your Nick" she smiled at him.

"Hey Roy" Nick said turning his gaze towards as they shook hands.

"You two know each other?" she asked.

"Yeah, Roy was friends with my brother, we lived on the same streets, I came back a couple weeks ago and he begged me to come to this speed dating thing he was throwing" Nick said turning back to Felicity.

"O really, he has never mentioned you before and we live together, in the same house, we are friends not like that because, I'm sure you know he is a baby, little baby" she was laughing as she pushed Roy lightly.

"Yeah he told me, it's nice, Roy lived in a hole practically so from what he told me your place sounds like heaven" Nick said, he still had that stupid smile on his face, at this point Roy left them suggesting they get to know each other time is ticking.

"You said came back, where did you go? If you don't mind me asking?" she swallowed, she had drunk far too much and needed to keep her mouth shut, why couldn't he be guy number one, she would be much more sober.

"I was in the army, just came back from my second tour in Iraq" he said, his face dropped a bit and his smile started to fade, but he kept his eyes on her.

"Must have been rough … you with a gun and .." she knew word vomit was about to come up, "Shooting people, not that that's all you do over there, I'm sure you do other stuff, like bombs, or … I'm sorry I have had a lot to drink, I didn't want to come and you are the only nice guy I've met tonight and your probably thinking, this crazy blonde where is the nearest exit." She tapped her fingers against the empty glass.

"You're cute"

"Hmm, always cute, apparently" she looked away; cute she didn't want to be cute.

"Hey your beautiful, I'm having lunch with Roy tomorrow why don't you join us, ill push it back a couple of hours, you can sober up we can start a fresh, Roy has told me a lot about you and you are the only person in here tonight not pretending to be somebody you're not" he stood up gave her a peck on the cheek and went to stand with other men whilst Roy begun to conclude and end the night. She saw the bartender and grabbed another couple of drinks, cute she kept thinking to herself.

Before they got ready to leave Roy mentioned heading to the lair as he had left a few things that he needed, it wasn't far from where he worked, he picked that club in particular for it to be close to the lair if anything ever came up, he decided to walk with Felicity, she was linked to him, stumbling, he thought the fresh air would do her some good.

When they got to the lair, Roy was surprised to see Oliver and Laurel sparring on the mat, "What are you two doing here, I thought you said night off" Roy helped Felicity down the stairs she was blowing bubbles with her gum, unaware of what was happening.

"Yeah, Laurel wanted to train, I was already here, what are you two doing here and is she drunk?" Oliver glared at the pair of them; annoyed this was the third time she had been drinking, coming to the lair, what was she thinking. She ran to her chair, legs wobbling, it wasn't a straight run, more of a side to side. She sat on her chair and started turning herself round and round. "You're going to get dizzy and get sick" Oliver shouted at her running and grabbing hold of the chair stopping it.

"Hi Oliver" she giggled like a little girl, "Let's catch some bad guys" hitting the keyboard with her whole hand. "Found one" she kept giggling, until she fell of the chair.

"What were you thinking?" "Why is drunk, when you moved in, I didn't have to worry, but now she is being reckless, getting drunk" he screamed at Roy, "this isn't her, she doesn't do this".

"Well maybe you don't know her that well then" Roy screamed back watching Felicity sit on the med table, folding her legs, looking like she was counting her fingers.

"Roy, I shouldn't have to worry about her, now that you are living with her, you should be watching out for her" his mouthing twitching. He licked his lips trying to hold back some of his anger.

"Ollie, let it go ok, she is having fun, I just don't understand why you guys come in when she is drunk, go home, this can all be avoided" Laurel finally added, she moved over Oliver's side gently squeezing his arm, watching Felicity on the med bed, blowing bubbles and pocking them with her finger as she giggled.

"We we're on our way home I needed a few things, you said night off, I didn't know you would be here" Roy replied, trying to get Laurel's attention as she kept watching Felicity with a sly smile.

Felicity shifted and reached for a bottle of Jack Daniels, they sometimes left alcohol, not just for medical reasons, but would sometimes take a shot after a long day. She poured herself a glass, clicked her glass to the bottle, "Nobody ever listens anymore Jack" she said as she lifted the drink, leaning back to drink, before she could sip it, the cup was snatched out of her hand by Oliver. She had yet to realise that she no longer had the glass in hand as she still went to take a sip. She realised that she no longer had a glass; she looked at her hand, turning it. "Hey it disappeared" sounding astonished, she reached for the bottle to drink from it instead, as she was about to Oliver snatched it off of her.

"I think you have had enough" growling at her, putting away the drink.

"Hey you're not the boss of me" folding her arms, pouting at him and sticking her tongue out, she leaned back softly but hadn't anticipated how much until she fell of the med table. "Owww" "I'm Ok, I'm Ok" she got up quickly jumping back on the table. "Stupid speed dating" she muttered laying down flat on her back.

"Speed dating, you went speed dating" Laurel asked, smiling, surprised, she walked closer to Felicity wanting to drill her about the night she had. She noticed how Oliver bit his tongue, she could tell he was angry, jealous, his fists were clenched together and he gritted his teeth.

"Roy said there was a space available, I needed to fill it, he would get in trouble, it would be fun he said, worst night ever, stupid Andy, stupid Steve, Stupid Mick, stupid … stupid .. number 6, 7 and 8, and then there was Nick" giggling, she closed her eyes remembering his features. Laurel assumed she spaced out was sleeping.

"Speed dating, how desperate" she saw the boys look at her, "What it is, seriously a bunch of people who have nothing better to do, cannot find people on their own, what can you learn about someone in under 2 minutes, if they are the one, don't think so" she added grinning at Felicity. She felt like she accomplished something, Oliver could see that she was a total mess and interested in somebody else. "Roy next time don't bring her, here she is a mess, a drunken mess".

"I am not a mess" she finally got up from the table, "I had a night off, wasn't tonight my night off", waving her hands about. "Just because you drank and become an alcoholic, doesn't mean I am a mess or desperate" she took her shoes off and walked over to her desk.

"Excuse me, I went through some stuff, that is why I drank" Laurel wanted to push her on this, wanted to have it out with her. Oliver stepped towards her shaking his head. "No Ollie, it's about time we had it out, all I have tried to do and want since I came into this is be part of the team but you make it difficult" shouting at Felicity.

"I make it difficult, we tried with you for so long, all you do is come here for 'Ollie' nobody else, you do not make the effort, you ignore us, you do not acknowledge us, you are making it difficult for yourself" shouting back, her head was banging, she couldn't stand straight but sober Felicity would probably never do this so she had to continue.

"Well your some groupie, you are in love with Oliver Queen, and you do all of this to get his attention, it's pathetic and desperate" Oliver reached to grab her arm "No Ollie let us have this out it has been a long time coming".

"Desperate I'm desperate, Oliver Queen should not flatter himself, I have had a crush on him, for obvious reasons I am not in love with him, I care about him but that's as far as it goes, a groupie I've been here almost 3 years, and as for desperate you are the one who is desperate constantly running back to 'Ollie' he had an affair with your sister, not friend, sister, he came back you got it on with him, Sara came back got it on with him, here you are going back there, take the hint, studies show if you allow your boyfriend to cheat and you keep going back they will keep doing it because they can"

"You know nothing of about my relationship, I went through some tough times and Oliver and I will always be there for each other, always"

"O poor you, because you are the only person to grieve or to feel pain, we all have pain, all of us, but we shut it down, we hide it, we swallow it, we do not go around blaming everybody else and become an addict" she knew she was going too far but she would not stop she needed this, she needed to feel empowered even if it was because she was drunk.

"I loved Tommy so much, it broke me when he died" Laurel stood taller attempting to intimidate her.

"Yeah so much so that the moment Oliver came back you jumped into bed with him" there she went she said it. She had not anticipated what would happen next though. Laurel raged with anger as she lifted her fist and punched Felicity in the face, which landed her on her back on the floor. Roy ran to her to hold her up as Oliver walked over moving Laurel back.

"What the hell are you doing?" growling in Laurel's face.

"I had to Ollie she went too far" she shouted moving Oliver out of the way to stand tall above Felicity. Felicity stood up from the ground, the adrenaline pumping she could not even feel the pain of the punch, she knew she would feel it tomorrow.

"You know what Laurel, I have had to deal with girls like you my whole entire life, stuck up manipulative bitches, stay, go I do not care, it's not like I have been acknowledging your presence anyways and I will probably feel stupid tomorrow but tonight nobody punches me and gets away with it". She ran towards Laurel like a footballer and tackling her to the ground, before she realised what she was doing Laurel had grabbed her hair pulling her down with her. Laurel slammed Felicity against the floor grabbing her wrist and twisting as she screamed in pain. At the point Oliver grabbed Laurel from the waist lifting her off, as she tried to fight him to get back to Felicity. Roy rushed to Felicity's side that had gotten up from the adrenaline attempting to run back at Laurel, he took note of what Oliver was doing and grabbed her waist pulling her back.

"ENOUGHHH" Oliver screamed lowering Laurel. "Leave, get out, both of you" he turned to Roy and Felicity. "GO HOME". He saw the surprise in Felicity's face, he didn't know what he was doing, he should be telling Laurel to leave but after today and the mention of Tommy he was worried about her wellbeing, worried she could go home and relapse. Felicity pushed Roy's hands away from her walking up to Oliver glaring at him.

"Digg was right" she barely managed to say as her voice broke, he noticed her cradling her wrist. "Always Laurel Lance everybody else be damned". She shoved past him trying to get up the stairs, Roy ran to help, Oliver watched as she stumbled up the stairs, walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

**OK SO DURING MY LUNCH HOUR I THOUGHT I WOULD QUICKLY WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER SHORT BUT DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE IT ON A CLIFF HANGER, LOVING THE REVIEWS THANK YOU WILL POST A NEW CHAPTER LATER TONIGHT ENJOY **

11AM, Roy and Felicity were at home trying to deal with last night's fiasco. Felicity clenched her wrist, it was sore but she was sure it wasn't broken; she had applied a heap of makeup to try and hide her black eye. Roy had filled in some of the blanks of what had happened, she felt guilty, she had pushed Laurel, maybe she took it too far she thought, but what she couldn't get her head round was being told to leave by Oliver. She could feel her heart breaking, trying to push back those feelings, Laurel would always come first she thought why even bother. She buried those feelings deep down and told Roy she wanted to join him and Nick for lunch, what better way to forget someone than getting with another she thought.

Nick welcomed them as they headed into Big Belly, he shook Roy's had and pecked Felicity on the cheek lightly, God she thought even sexier than last night, he wore jeans and a blue fitted shirt to match his eyes. "What happened to you eye?" he asked.

"O this, drunken problems" she laughed, what was she supposed to say the man she loves, whose in love with another girl punched her in the face. She had gotten to know a lot about Nick during lunch, he had lost his brother; Roy's friend in a drive by, his parents had passed away when he was young and was in foster care. He said he joined the army to help people, he felt like he had failed his brother and couldn't protect him. Felicity admired his compassion and his love that he had for his brother, his eyes would sparkle every time he mentioned him. When lunch had come to an end, Nick and Felicity exchanged numbers and agreed to go for dinner just the two of them. Roy had noticed that he was practically ignored the whole of lunch as they hit it off discussing life, jobs, hobbies, interests, he didn't want to butt in, he enjoyed watching Felicity be herself and have fun, she needed somebody like Nick in her life.

Felicity headed in to QC even though it was a Sunday, she wanted to finish some paperwork for the following day, so she didn't have to do it tomorrow. She walked up to her desk, turned her computer on and pulled out some reports; she noticed Oliver was in his office watching her. She quickly turned her head away, turned the computer off and grabbed the files; she could finish them at home. Before she had the chance to run to the lift Oliver had stepped out of his office and blocked her. "Hi, just getting some reports for tomorrow, tomorrow is a busy, busy day ..." Oliver grabbed her cheek and used his thumb to stoke her black eye. She moved backwards, moving away from his touch.

"How's your wrist?" he asked, hurt that she backed away from his touch.

"How's my wrist? Is that all you have to say" she could feel her voice breaking, but she needed to be strong.

"Felicity, you both took it too far last night, she shouldn't have hit you, and she feels terrible ..."

"Terrible, terrible, she hit me, ok maybe I went a little far but that doesn't mean I deserve a black eye" her voice a little louder.

"You both went a little far and I agree she shouldn't of hit you .."

"Do you hear yourself, how many times have you been angry at Digg or Roy and had differences, you guys do not go around hitting each other" she says clutching her reports to her chest.

"I know" he looks away from her for a moment trying to find words. She walks past him, frustrated with his silence, he grabs her elbow, she looks up at him and he stares down at her.

"You ... you just let her and … why would you let her say those things and hit me and then tell me to leave" her voiced had officially cracked and she was holding back her tears.

"I was worried, if she left in her state, she could've, could have gone back to her old ways and" never had he been lost for words, couldn't put a sentence together, he could see how hurt she was, her lips twitching, he wanted to kiss them and tell her how much he cares about her, how much of an idiot he is being.

"Like I said last night everybody else be damned"

"No, No Felicity it is not like that, I care about her and you, I am not picking sides here, I promise you that"

"But always her first right", she couldn't hold the tears any longer; her tears flowing down her cheeks. He raised his hand to dry her tears.

"No, Felicity that's not what I'm saying, I, I told you after Russia that I …"

"You're a coward" she stepped back from his embrace, walking away. She stopped, she needed to say this, she knew they would never be anything, but she needed to say this, she can't move on without saying it. "I think I fell in love with you the moment you walked into my office" she didn't face him, her back turned away. "And from then on, I fell in love with you more and more, day by day". "But you are a coward, for a while I thought maybe just maybe you might feel the same way" turning round to face, wow she thought were the hell was she getting the courage to do this. "But I am done caring Oliver, I'm still your EA and partner but I have waited too long for you to do something to say something." She shook her head trying to find words. "But you never did, you won't say anything and don't you dare say what you said after Russia if that was true why be with Laurel" she asked his her eyebrow.

"Felicity" damn it she thought why would you say my name like that.

"I'm walking away from this, whatever this is because it's not fair Oliver, it's not fair, you push me away, use me and still come back and call my name the way you do and look at me the way you do, it's not fair" she clicked her heels and walked to the elevator. Just before she got in she turned and faced him, he was watching her, she could see she hurt him but a part of her didn't care, he couldn't keep doing this to her. "Oliver if you had told me to wait, I would have waited however long it took" she walked in to the elevator, gone leaving Oliver standing there watching the lift. He ran into his office, mad, angry and began to smash things; he punched the wall multiple times and pushed his back against the wall falling to the ground. Why not say something, why not tell her you love her, you want her, you need her, why, and he asked himself. She was right he was a coward and now he had lost her forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

It was a stormy night in Starling, which hadn't seen rain in a while, and rain in a city which rarely saw it tended to make people in Starling a little crazy. It had been three weeks since Oliver and Felicity's conversation. He found himself avoiding her, what little interaction they had was completely gone; they spoke only about business, QC and Arrow. But nothing else, it had come to the point where they weren't even greeting one another. Oliver would still follow her home, watch her, he didn't know that when he said keeping her at arm's length meant literally, far away to the point where they weren't even civil to one another. His jealousy one night began to eat him up when he saw her go on yet another date with Nick. He had been watching them from afar, they were having a picnic in the park, he had seen changes in Felicity, she was more content and smiley. She went for a run with him every morning and when she got to work she always looked relaxed, these were great changes he knew it but he was still jealous. He had sat in his usually spot across the road from her house and watched them, they were having a pillow fight, which went on to a tickle match between them, he did not know that she practically dies when somebody tickles her feet, he had seen her screaming, trying to fight Nick off with a pillow. This then went onto something more, her on the floor in her living room with him on top of her kissing her, kissing her neck, he watched as he took her glasses off, something he has wanted to do before, and watched as she wrapped her legs around his waist, they continued for a few moments, he could not keep his eyes off them. It made him sick and angry, he wanted to go and knock him out, grab her and make out with her instead. He couldn't take his eyes of what they were doing, he saw him lift her off the floor, she still wrapped around him as he carried her to the bedroom. He wiped a tear that had fallen off his cheek; he needed to find somebody to put an arrow in.

Back in the lair Laurel was training with Diggle, since her fight with Felicity, she found Oliver to be more distant with her. She knew that he was mad that she punched her but she did apologise even though Felicity just glared at her, she knew Oliver wouldn't stay mad at her for long it was only a matter of time before they went back to the way they were. Oliver had decided that he needs to keep his distance from both women, he didn't want to come out and tell Laurel that there was no chance in hell of them again, but he didn't want to, not because he wanted to be with her but sometimes he would see glimpses of her struggling and the last thing he needs is for her to go back. He knew she was strong after coming into this and learning about Sara but he always worried about her.

When Felicity arrived at the lair at 10PM, Oliver noticed that she was dressed up, a date, she just came back from a date he thought, she wore a loose flowery dress, it didn't hug her body, it flowed and she had paired it with a pair of beige coloured heels, her hair was down and she had her contacts in. "Hey" she said addressing everyone, she had come in with coffee for all, she walked towards Diggle and Laurel handed them coffee, had brought Roy a smoothie, and walked up to Oliver holding out her hand, this was his chance to touch her he thought. He grabbed the cup but managed to place his fingers across her hand. She swallowed and let go walking over to her desk. He did it he touched her, this should be ok for the next couple of weeks he thought, he can hold on to this.

2 Months had passed the team had taken down some gang members, infiltrated a cocaine king and saved a bus full of kids. Everything was quiet, Roy was doing sit ups in the lair, Oliver was on the salmon ladder, Felicity and Laurel at their desks and John Diggle looked like he had seen a ghost. Felicity was the first to notice "Digg you okay?" she asked now by his side hands in the air almost touching his face, she was concerned. Oliver came down from the ladder and made his way over drying his sweat with the towel.

"Diggle?" he too was a little concerned he hadn't seen his friend like this before.

"The baby is coming" he gasped holding on the med table.

"OMG, well what are you doing off to the hospital we go" Felicity shouted shoving Diggle towards the stairs. "Let's go people the baby is on its way".

Laurel and Roy had left the hospital, as Felicity and Oliver remained in the waiting room; Digg had been in with Lyla for 2 hours. Digg came out ever half an hour with an update looking terrified, each time he came out his friends would hug him and reassure him. Felicity was looking at magazines and Oliver was leaning back in his chair, eyes closed. "Eww, did you know that once you have a baby apparently your never the same again down there, it's like you just enter, no shoving just enter" she said to herself in a low voice, but it came out as a fact she was telling Oliver. Oliver smiled, amused, he still held his head back, eyes closed. She noticed him grin and began to blush, "I mean, quite unlikely because people have more than one, so if that was true it would just be a hole like a tunnel and …" Oliver started laughing, shaking his head.

"Your nervous" he said turning his head to look at her.

"Yeah I am, just want her to come into this world already, they have been in there for three hours, that is long labour, I hope when I get pregnant my waters break and the baby just comes out no labour nonsense" she started fidgeting with her hands, great she just told Oliver Queen that she wants babies.

"Hopefully, how many kids do you want?" he asks, doesn't know why but he is wondering.

"4, 2 of each would be nice, so they can have each other, depend on each other, be close and …" she watched Oliver he had thinking face on, and when he had thinking face he tended to zone out. "Oliver I'm sorry" he looked at her confused, "Thea, I shouldn't of said that and …"

"It's ok, I was just thinking how close we were, how I let her down, she believed in me and I let her down" his eyes looked sad, hurt, he gritted his teeth.

"She still does Oliver, she needs time, I'm sorry my searches haven't turned anything up, but when she is ready she will come back"

"Your right she will, hopefully, about her still believing in me I doubt it, I wouldn't believe in me either" he turned, his features now showing, strong, he had great cheekbones she thought.

"Well I still believe in you" she smiled.

"You do?" disbelief in his face, was she serious.

"Of course, always". How, how can this woman say all these things to him, they have been so distant yet she still chooses to believe in him, what had he done in this life to deserve her. Before he could challenge her about it, Digg walks into the room.

"It's a girl" the man was clearly in shock.

"Well we knew that, congratulations" Felicity wrapped her hands around him. Oliver took this opportunity to hug Digg whilst Felicity was still hugging him. He knew what he was doing, he hadn't had contact with her in weeks, so in essence he was hugging her, and well her back he thought. They stayed like that for a few seconds. "Guys your kind of squashing me here" she added as Oliver stepped back.

"Congratulations dad" Oliver said going for a handshake.

"You two want to meet her"

"YES" they both said at the same time.

When they got to the room, Lyla was cradling the baby; she was looking at her with so much love. Felicity walked up to the bed as Lyla turned the baby to face her. "Hi baby, welcome to the world, beautiful girl" tears began to stream down her face. "She is beautiful" her voice broken. Oliver walked up towards her he looked at the baby, so tiny he thought; she had Lyla's brows but Digg's facial features.

"Congratulations, she is beautiful" he said smiling, he was happy, happier than he had been in a while, since his mother's death he hadn't felt like he had a family anymore, especially with Thea gone, but he knew he did, he had Diggle, Lyla, the baby and he had Felicity he had family.

"You want to hold her" Lyla looked at Felicity who merely nodded her head, tears still streaming down her face. Felicity took the baby in her arms, supporting her head, it had been a while since she held a baby. She turned and sat in the chair next to Lyla's bed, as she stroked the baby's head, she was so beautiful.

"Hey gorgeous girl, wow you are going to be a heartbreaker, you are going to drive your daddy crazy" she laughed and she got was a stern look at Digg who was shaking his head.

"O No, she isn't dating till she is 25" he said. They all began to laugh.

"25, forget that Digg it should be more like 45" Oliver added.

"Would you seriously stop your daughter from dating Oliver" she asked not taking her eyes of the baby.

"Yes, boys only want one thing" he said taking a seat on the armchair rest looking at the baby.

"Not all boys Oliver, besides she should learn to make mistakes"

"I'm pretty sure all boys want that, and why let her make mistakes when you can avoid them" he asked.

"Are you actually serious, you would stop her, she should make mistakes and learn from them"

"Not if I can help it, but I'm sure you would tell her to go out and would encourage boyfriends" All Digg and Lyla could do was exchange looks, they were not mentioning daughters, they talked as if they were expecting a daughter of their own and were arguing about when she is older.

"Of course, I'm not going to tell her to go out with any Tom, Dick and Harry, but she would need to experience life and learn"

"Like I said I would probably stop her" he glared at her raising his eyebrows, grinning.

"And I would stop you" she knew what she had just said, she was implying that her and Oliver would have a child together, but for some reason she didn't correct herself, maybe the baby brought it out of her, but she would regret those words tomorrow. All Oliver could do was smile, his dimples beginning to show. "Hey baby, did I welcome to you to the world, just so you know that you are loved, little one, yes, your daddy loves you, your mommy loves you, your aunty Flick loves you, Uncle Oliver loves you" she was still stroking her head as she felt Oliver's hand squeeze her shoulder. "O, what's her name, totally forgot to ask" both her and Oliver faced them waiting for a response. All the got was huge smiles.

Diggle walked up to them, folding his arms, "her name is Felicity Oliver Grace Diggle". Both their faces dropped and Digg and Lyla began laughing.

"You named her Felicity" she was so shocked, she looked at Digg then back at Lyla and Digg again.

"Of course, we will call her Lizzy for short" he grinned.

"To avoid the obvious I threw in Grace after my Mom" Lyla added in.

"Felicity, you have the best heart that I know of and if my daughter turns out to be the tiniest bit the woman you are I will be a proud father" Felicity cried, this time her chest started to move up and down, she tried to keep her mouth shut not to allow the cries out, she didn't want to scare the baby. "And as for Oliver, do I have to go there, you are my best mate man, my family and I hope that she will turned out to be brave and courageous like her Uncle Oliver" Digg added. Oliver shook his hand and pecked Lyla on the cheek, he just nodded he couldn't bring himself to open his mouth and say anything.

"Are you crying Oliver Queen" Felicity asked as she held on to his hand. He shook his head, but she knew better. Digg took out the camera and began to take snaps, of the two of them and the baby, he took multiple shots of them, the Oliver took the camera and took pics of the three of them, then with Felicity added into the mix, and finally they had gotten a nurse to take a picture of all of them together. Today was a good day, they were happy, content, and they were family.


	8. Chapter 8

THIS IS ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER BUT VERY RELEVANT WE WILL SEE THE KEEPER AGAIN.

Oliver and Felicity had to leave the hospital after a call from Roy. For a few weeks, Team Arrow had been chasing a man who went by the name the Keeper; he would kidnap married couples, newlyweds to be more specific. The newlyweds would always show up 24 hours later but when asked from the police about their captor, none of the 9 couples which had been taken ever revealed what they had gone through. However they were presented with what looked like, being administered electric shocks. Sometimes the groom showed some injuries, such as black eye or some broken ribs from kicks. The police had started to get frustrated with the lack of information couples revealed, they had never mentioned how and why they had been administered those injuries, they just said that they were in love and that's all that mattered. Felicity had come up unsuccessful with searches, she too would get frustrated that there were no leads and they had nothing to go on.

When they arrived in the foundry Roy mentioned that yet another couple had been taken, showing similar injuries, they didn't reveal anything except the facility they were held at but the police search at the place had come up inconclusive. Team Arrow had decided to go check it for themselves, however Felicity mentioned that the building had its on mainframe and without her being at least 10 feet from the building she could not help guide them. Oliver had reluctantly agreed for her to join them making her promise to stay in the Van.

When the team arrived, Oliver ordered Roy to check the basement area, whilst he and Laurel searched through the first floor. Felicity had informed them the building was empty and she has hacking the server. She told them that she had found files on the couples that had been taken but it didn't give away anything about why, who he was and why the couples would always come back, seemingly unhurt. Felicity told them over the comms that it showed that he had a personal laptop with him where he kept more detailed files but she could not hack it unless she was on the laptop herself or inserted a USB to copy the files.

Roy was still sweeping the basement, when all of a sudden the comms went dead, as the team uncontrollable called for one another, no responses were given. Oliver and Laurel were on the first floor they stood still in an empty room with glass flooring, where you could see directly into the basement. Felicity's laptop began to indicate that there was a timer set for the flooring to open where Laurel and Oliver were. She couldn't reach them over the comms and she couldn't hack into it to set the timer off. She got out of the van and ran towards the building, she had to warn them, if the glass flooring opens they would fall and who knew how deep the distance to the basement was, they could die she kept thinking.

Oliver was listening, he was watching ever corner of the room they were in "Something is wrong" he clenched his teeth together; Laurel began to look around, unsure of what he meant. He looked at the flooring, it was making a buzzing noise, and he noticed that the flooring had a door like frame indicating it could open. He ran to Laurel, "Hold on to me" he screeched, as Laurel put one hand around his neck and the other underneath the arm he place high, about to shoot and arrow to the ceiling to get them out of there. Just before he could shoot the air, he heard clicks, running clicks, Felicity appeared.

"Oliver, the ground" she ran towards them, as the floor began to open, Oliver shoots the arrow and with his free hand grabs on to Felicity's wrist. The ground opens and the three of them are in the air. Due to the weight Oliver couldn't get his bow to pull them up, they swung on the rope, Laurel clenched on his neck, hanging loosely and Felicity gripping his wrist as he did the same. He could feel how tight Felicity's grip was as her nails had begun to dig into him. Both girls screamed.

"Ollie I'm slipping" cried Laurel attempting to adjust herself tighter around his neck and her legs hung loosely.

"Laurel hold on tight ok, Felicity, I've got you don't look down ok" he growled.

"Too late" that's all Felicity could do, she couldn't see the basement, it was dark which meant it could be deep and they would all crumble to their death. "Did I ever mention I'm afraid of heights" she added, as she gulped.

"Felicity hold on" Oliver was trying to reassure her, the bow wouldn't work, the rope was not pulling the up, he was frustrated, looking up he realised the rope was slowly beginning to tear. The rope tore slightly and dropped them slightly lower, as the girls screamed, Oliver was finding it difficult to hold on, with Laurel wrapped around him and his other hand preoccupied. He wrapped his hand around the rope, thinking he could keep wrapping it and pulling them up, he was wrong the rope tore again slightly lowering them some more. Sweat began to drip down his face. "ROY" he screamed. "ROY, ROY" hoping the youngster would hear and get to them. The rope tore again, lowering them, it was a matter of time before it snapped and they would all fall.

Felicity watched Oliver as he struggled; she knew the rope would eventually snap because of the weight, he watched as Laurel hung loosely around his neck, she could tell he was in pain from Laurel tugging his neck. He couldn't pull his neck back to look up at the rope. She looked down, it was deep she thought, maybe not that deep, they may survive the fall she thought. Or they could die, she couldn't stop her mind, it was working overtime, thinking of all possible outcomes. Felicity looked up and met Oliver's eyes. Since they first met each other they have been able to have conversations just by looking at each other's eyes, it was one of the qualities about him and about them that she loved. She knew that she would never be able to do that with anyone else ever.

Oliver looked into her eyes, they could have a conversation, no words were needed, he loved that about her, he could read her like a book and she could read him, cover to cover, he knew. Looking into her blue eyes he knew, he knew.

"Felicity don't you dare" she looked up at him and smiled, he could see she was holding back tears. "FELICITY NO" he screamed at her. But all she did was smile.

"It's ok, this isn't your fault Oliver" she let go of his wrist, he held on to hers, no he was not letting her go, but she was slipping, he couldn't hold on to her.

She screamed as she started to fall, he could see her waving her hands as her body fell.

"FELICIIIIIITTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"


	9. Chapter 9

As Oliver put Laurel down on the roof, he was already sweating, his breathing was out of control, and he began to jump in between stairs as he ran as fast as he could down the fire escape to get to the basement.

"Ollie, there was no thud, no bang, maybe she's ok … Ollie" Laurel screamed from the roof as she watched him begin to jump from one stair level to the next.

All Oliver could think about was how he would find her lifeless body in the basement, blood probably spilling from a head wound, he kept picturing her broken, lifeless body, how could she be so stupid, why would she do that. He reached the basement his heart was pumping, his head running with images of a broken doll lying on the ground covered with in her blood. He scanned the basement, running laps back and forth, nothing, she was nowhere to be seen, there was no blood, and there was no body. Where was she?

"Oliver" he heard her voice, turning around to notice her and Roy. She was smiling at him, the same smile she gave him just before she let go of his arm. All he could do was blink, was she really standing here in front of him, fine, unharmed, how? How could she just smile at him after everything that had just happened?

As Felicity fell, her eyes were tight shut, this is it she thought, she always pictured her death to be when she was older, much older, she wanted it to be painless in her sleep or something. Since she joined team Arrow she realised her life maybe shorter than the average person, she had pictured being shot, stabbed, arrowed, run over, but never falling, what a way to plunge to your death. Her eyes remained shut until she heard a voice, her brain was working it was on high overload. She opened her eyes and saw Roy.

"Is this heaven, Roy why are you in heaven?" she asked still in shock.

"This isn't heaven you idiot" as he put her down on her feet and pinched her.

"Oww" she squeaked,

"See not heaven, I heard Oliver calling me came saw you guys hanging in the air, you falling then well I guess I caught you" he smiled, he couldn't help but notice how she kept looking up then down, pinching her hands, gulping, she was in shock. So he did the only thing he could do because if he hadn't been there this would be a completely different story, in pulled her into a hug and held on tight, he could have lost his best friend his sister tonight.

"Oliver" he heard her voice, turning around to notice her and Roy. She was smiling at him, the same smile she gave him just before she let go of his arm. All he could do was blink, was she really standing here in front of him, fine, unharmed, how? How could she just smile at him after everything that had just happened?

"WHAT THE HELL WE'RE YOU THINKING?" he had come up to her face, his nose touching hers as he screamed at her, it wasn't because he was mad, or angry, but because he thought he had lost her. He watched as she swallowed, he could tell she too was still reeling after what had happened.

"I .. the rope it was going to snap, and we all would have fell, and we all would have probably died and Roy caught me, if we had all fallen he very well couldn't of caught all three of us, unless he had the Mirarkuru in him" she laughed.

"Do you think this is funny Felicity" the way he says her name makes her heart begins to pound. "You let go to save us so what, that you could die?" he didn't want her to answer, how could he have lived with himself knowing she had made the ultimate sacrifice, to save him and Laurel, Laurel someone who Felicity was not fond of at all. The difference between her and everyone else in the world was that she was truly remarkable, brave and selfless, he had not thought of a way to get the girls to grab onto the rope so that he would instead of her let go to save them.

She pressed her forehead on his, as he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I scared you but, I'm not sorry for what I did, I would do it again, always" she took a moment waiting for him to open his eyes, when he did she looked into them "there was no choice to make" she says, as she pulls him for a hug. His words he thought, he had you and he was going to hurt you, there was no choice to make. He held on to her tight, he could feel her tighten against him, probably in her words squashed but he didn't care, he could of lost the most important thing in his life tonight he thought and she would have died not knowing.

Back at the lair, Oliver and Laurel arrived, Oliver began to change out of his outfit, he had drove Felicity and Roy home, the whole journey he had held her hand, just to reassure himself that she was still there. Laurel watched him, he was pale, she thought he was still in shock of what happened, when she saw Felicity alive, she was grateful, yes she was annoying and was in love with Oliver and the team loved her but she would never intentionally wish anything bad on the girl, except maybe she would just leave and let her have Oliver and grow closer to the team. She had thanked Felicity for what she had done and she just shrugged, Laurel was shocked that she had shown such selflessness up there and had been brave to let go, she knew that she had done it for Oliver not her, she knew that she would do anything to ensure that nothing bad every happened to Oliver. She began to question herself, she thought about whether she would have done the same ever. Even if Felicity wasn't hanging on that rope and it was just her and Oliver, would she let go so that he could save himself. Her heart and mind were screaming no, but she kept telling herself she would. She kept her eyes on Oliver, needing to say something about tonight, he still looked distraught.

"Ollie, she's ok, what she did was brave, I don't know if I could have done that and …"

"Your right you wouldn't have done that" he added in, he could tell he hurt her but he didn't care.

"Ollie, she is fine, stop beating yourself up, it was her choice, she knew what she was doing and I can see how much you care about her" she finally admitted. "Let's go home Ollie".

"I more than care about her" he too finally being honest. He could see Laurel looking tense.

"I think about her every minute of every day, she is the first thing I think about when I wake up, and the last thing before I go to sleep. She haunts me in my dreams, sometimes its nightmares where I make a wrong move and she gets hurt and she dies" he takes a breather before continuing. "Sometimes, on good days, I dream about her and I, living a normal life, me coming home from work, our children, but they are only dreams that can never happen, I cannot allow myself to damage this woman, to taint her with all my wrong doings on this earth". He walks over and places his bow away.

"I love her more than I have ever loved anybody, it hurts to love her, because I can never be with her" he sat down on her chairing looking at Laurel who just stood still, not moving what looked like not breathing as she watched him finally admit everything he is feeling.

"She is so different to anybody I have ever met, how can someone be that remarkable, she is the bravest, most courageous person I know. She has the biggest heart, she always puts others before herself, always, and if she cares about you she will fight for and she will go to the ends of the earth for you. Never have I had someone believe in the way that she does, never have I witness a beautiful specimen be so selfless, she would rather die herself that allow anything bad to happen." He put his face in his hands. "She deserves someone who will be there for her always, will take care of her, will love her, and will give her a family". He added. "I was prepared to kill Slade that night, she gave me the idea and I used her, never in my entire life had I been more scared than leaving her in that mansion, knowing it was a matter of time before that creep finds her and puts his hands on her". He sighed. "It took a lot for me not to kill, not to kill him that night even though the whole thing was a setup, the thought of his hands on her, made my body cringe still does, I killed the count without even thinking, I lunged as many arrows as I could before he fell out of the window" his hands were still in his head, he looked out to Laurel who was holding back tears.

"I don't care, I will kill anyone who tries to harm her, he puts a finger on her and I will never feel any remorse, I got carried away that night when I told her a I loved her, it was true but I was so scared that something might go wrong that I needed to say those words, for me Laurel, I needed to say them so that I could realise what has been right in front of me the whole time". He got up to walk to her.

"She never judged me about who I was or who I became, she never looked at me like a damaged man, where others tiptoed around me, she fought me, and she always pulls me out of my ass".

"She gives me courage; she makes me see things that I never thought were there or clear. Where people saw a killer, she saw a hero, where people saw a playboy billionaire, she saw a man" He had tears in his eyes and he could feel them roll down his cheek.

"Where others saw scars" he walked up to Laurel as if to hint to her, "She saw strength, courage, bravery, what others saw as disgust, she saw as beauty, whenever the darkness is there and it threatens to gobble me up she comes for me, even though I push her away, I argue with her, attempt to control her, she comes and for such a long time, I have been so selfish to think she would always come, but lately I am doubting that, one day I will have those feelings, I will think like the vigilante, not the Arrow and she won't come" he wiped tears away from his cheeks. He started pacing in the lair, not knowing what to do.

"She will come" is all he heard as he looked at Laurel. "I really wanted for us to work, but I never saw it, or I didn't want to believe that you could love her that much, she will come Ollie, always, if you need her, no matter what you do, how things turn out she will come, just because of all those qualities that you have listed and tonight she was willing to sacrifice herself so that you would live". Laurel walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Ollie" she shook her head, "Oliver, Felicity loves you, and you love her, you deserve someone like her, you deserve to be happy Oliver, you deserve someone who will pull you out of the darkness and will love you unconditionally, all those reasons you listed for her deserving someone, that's you Oliver, she will never find someone who will lover her as much as you do, who will care for her, give her a family all those things Oliver".

Laurel knew that no matter what she had to let him go, she could never make him happy, she could never be all those things listed under Felicity Smoak. "Oliver, I may have said some things to her, which I really regret now, about how you used her to save me all I could think about was how much I wanted to win you back, and this is the reason why she has been distant I told her that you don't care about her" she admitted, scared that he would scream, shout, tell her to get out. "Go find her Oliver and tell her all you have told me, you deserve this, she deserves this so GO" she screamed at him, pecking him on the lips as a finally goodbye.

Oliver got to Felicity's road, he went to his usual spot to see if she was awake, to be fair he didn't care if she was awake or not, he would wake her, he had to tell her, he had to tell her everything enough is enough. He saw her walk into the living room and hug him, he thought Roy, until he turned around it was Nick, he watched as she snuggled on the sofa next to him, with coffee in hand. It was too late her thought.

He ran back to the lair, wanting to release as much anger as he could, of course Nick, he had forgotten, she's moved on, he was too late. When he got to the lair, he noticed Laurel working away at her desk.

"Did you tell her?" she asks.

"No"

"Why not I thought that's why you were going …"

"She was with Nick" as he punches the tummy.

Laurel gets up from her desk and walks up to him, "well you know what this means then"

"Yeah, I've lost her forever"

"No it means, Oliver Queen has to fight for his girl, you fight for strangers every day, now you need to fight for the woman you love".

**I KNOW I MADE LAUREL INTO A BITCH AT THE START BUT I WOULD LIKE TO THINK THAT IF THIS WAS TO HAPPEN SHE WOULD WANT OLIVER TO BE HAPPY, I HOPE IM RIGHT BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE SERIOUSLY BITCHY IF SHE TOLD HIM NOT TO FIGHT FOR HER.**

**I WAS WRITING THIS CHAPTER AND WAS GOING TO LEAVE IT WIH OLIVER SEEING THEM AND MY FRIEND GAVE ME THIS IDEA, I DID SAY OLICITY I DIDN'T WANT TO BE MEAN AND CLIFF HANG IT THERE. **

**THANK YOU **

**ENJOY READING**

**LOVE THE REVIEWS**


	10. Chapter 10

"You know she is completely oblivious right?" Diggle said smirking at Oliver.

Oliver slammed his fist on his desk, "It's been two weeks, having lunch, sometimes dinner and she still isn't getting it" he said frustrated.

"Well she maybe a genius but sometimes the most simple of things needs to be spelled out, besides after everything that has happened between you two, she just is not expecting it, and you haven't really shown her, you've only taken her to lunch and sometimes dinner which you used to do anyways, so it's nothing new" Digg watched him, with the cheesiest smile.

Oliver went to protest, but Diggle was right, he hadn't done anything to show her how he feels, he has not done anything or told her the revelations he made to Laurel, every time he approached the subject he watched her look at him but he never found the words. That night he went over to tell her, he was high on adrenaline and would have done it but now, never had he been more speechless and lost for words around her, never had he been so nervous that he could not structure a sentence. He was Oliver Queen, billionaire playboy, he always had a way of charming the ladies, never lost for words, but she was not any lady, she was Felicity, his girl.

Oliver and Diggle walked into the lair, "Felicity, we got your message, what's up?" Diggle asked walking over to her desk to look at her screens.

"So, it looks like our good friend the Keeper, has been keeping people" she chuckled she sometimes amazed herself, "two new couples just turned up, usual dropping point, near the alleyways in Crescent, in the Glades, check this out, so both had same injuries but would not reveal what had happened to them … seriously is he drugging them to forget or something" she added in, turning her chair to face the two men.

"It would easier if we had someone on the inside, knew his next target, trace them or something ..." Digg says sitting on the desk folding his arms, they were lucky that so far none of the 14 couples had been hurt, but he couldn't help but think it was a matter of time, it had been over a month and they had found nothing on the man in question, the keeper.

"Your right Digg, that's what we do, we give him a married couple" Oliver added.

"And where would we get this couple, , you can't just get a couple and say hey would you just get married so some nut job can kidnap you, electrocute you, and maybe beat up your husband" Felicity typed away on her computer.

"Well we do a sting, we can go undercover" Oliver noticed the smirk that Diggle was giving him and he shook his head in annoyance, this was not the time for Diggle's comments he thought.

"It would have to be real, certificate, wedding, all of it, he doesn't take me as the type of guy that could be fooled with a fake wedding, and then you would have to stay in the hotel, where about 5 of the victims stayed at, hoping he would choose you, I haven't found anything that indicates why he is taking these particular couples" Felicity turned her chair again to watch Oliver, he had thinking face on she knew it.

"She's right man, it can't be fake, some of the weddings were low key, others were extravagant, but still, the undercover would have to be real, and we won't even know if he will pick you" Digg thought out loud, trying to think of a different solution.

"Your right, it would be real, all of it, we then go to the hotel, where the majority of the victims have been taken, and hope for the best" he started pacing the lair, "it's our only choice, the next couple may not be so lucky, from what we can gather he could be waiting for a certain couple to kill" Oliver began training on the tummy.

"Okkk... Erm so I can arrange a low key area, you and Laurel can ..." She was interrupted.

"No, it would have to be you" he says as he punches the tummy.

"What, why me, Laurel should do it, it's the only logical ..."

"No, we may need you to hack or something, it has to be you"

Digg just watched the two, smooth Oliver you can't tell her how you feel but you're going to trap her into a marriage for a mission.

"No way, I am not going to marry you Oliver, do you hear yourself, it would mean actually marrying you, no way, no" she shook her head, "no", she looked back at Digg waiting for back up, "Digg?"

"Oh Digg is going to stay out of this" Diggle said as he walked over to med bay.

"NO" she screamed at him.

"Felicity"

"NO"

"FELICITY"

"Are you high? There is no chance in hell that, that is happening, marrying you that is crazy, it's insane, it's beyond, beyond universally ..."  
She couldn't find the words but this was the worst plan in the history of plans.

"This is our job, this is what we do"  
He knew what he was asking, but he was starting to get frustrated. "I need you, the mission needs you, I need my girl Wednesday" he knew it was Friday but he really wanted to see her react.

"First of all its Friday, Friday Oliver, Girl Friday" she growls, finally getting off her seat and approaching him. "It never said in the job description marry Oliver Queen" she pushed him back using her index fingers.

"Felicity, I need someone in there with your knowledge, if anything technological comes up" trying to persuade her, he then tilted his head, pouting his lips a little bit.

"O, No you don't mister, not that face" Oliver raised his eyebrow, "You know full well what I'm talking about, Oliver, this isn't like the casino, or the gala, or anything like that, this is actually getting married, and having an actual wedding" she pleaded with him, how can he not see how wrong this is.

"Felicity, we will get married, go to the hotel, catch the guy and draw up divorce letters immediately, we have to do this, you said it yourself, it sounds like the keeper is looking for something and when he finds it who knows what he will do" placing his hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

Diggle stood there behind Oliver nodding, she could not do this, could not go through with this surely, she has principles, morals.

"What if somebody finds out, I mean have you realised lately that you are Oliver Queen" she pushed past him to get to Diggle she really needed his advice, his words right now, his support.

"Nobody will find out, get married, get taken, get the keeper, get a divorce, it will be like nothing ever happened"

"Fine, but so help me Oliver Queen, when he says you may kiss the bride, if those gorgeous …" she got carried away, she shook her head, "If you kiss me, I will walk off, runaway bride and that", she started walking away, earning both huge grins from Oliver and Diggle. Oliver noticed the way she walked away, the way her hips would sway, her bum perfectly shaped, storming off.

A few days later, Oliver had arranged the church that they would get married at, and had thought it would be wise to notify his lawyers, in case the marriage somehow got out, the lawyers would need to know so that they can protect him and Felicity, from press stories. He had gotten so frustrated with his lawyers and was so close to punching them in the face when they had given him prenup papers.

When he got to the lair, she was sitting behind her usual desk, on her usual computers, he saw Roy and Diggle sparring and went in to join them. After a couple of hours of the boys sparring, it was beginning to get late, the wedding was in 2 days, and he felt like they still had so much to do, they couldn't risk having comms with them, because couples said that they would awaken in an unknown place. They could not risk being searched and have the comms found on them, it would blow their cover. Oliver had asked Diggle to pick up the rings tomorrow, and he was getting his suit, along with Diggle and Roy's suit delivered to his apartment.

"Felicity, have you brought your dress" he casually asked, whilst he dried himself of his sweat, as he approached her.

"Yes, a nice, plain white maxi dress" she added not looking at him, she had been avoiding him and not looking him in the eye since the night in the lair when they came up with the plan, well when he came up with the plan.

"Felicity, you cannot wear a maxi dress to our wedding"

"Oh, and who's going to stop me you, you, just because you are going to be my husband for that very short period of time does not mean you can tell me what to do" her head bobbing away, as she furiously typed.

"Felicity, it has to be real, what bride in their right mind is going to wear a maxi dress on their wedding day" he sat on her desk waiting for her to make eye contact. "Felicity" he whispered.

"Who cares, it's a fake wedding, all of it is fake, arggh who knew that my marriage would be so short that even freaking Kim K was married longer than I am, will be" she continued to type feeling Oliver's eyes on her, no she thought, she was furious she was not going to look him in the eye.

Her comment about Kim Kardashian earned a chuckle from Roy, where she immediately turned around and glared at him, he quickly put a stop to it, acting like a child who had just been caught red handed.

"Felicity, if we are going to this, it needs to be as real as possible, please" he tried to plead with her.

She turned and faced him, there it was she gave in, those eyes, pleading with her, "Fine, but you are going to buy my dress" she pushed herself off her chair and walked over to her coat "Oh, and you're going to buy my jewellery" she added, putting her coat on.

"Fine" he pulls out his wallet and hands her his card.

"Just so you know, it's going to be expensive like hundreds and thousands of dollars, not just for the dress but for the jewellery"

"Ok then, I guess you're going to need my black card instead" pulling it out and handing it to her. He could tell she was a little surprised, he was sure she knew that he would just hand it over, but there was still something a glimpse of surprise. She snatched the card off him.

"Also I need shoes, and underwear, and maybe I will treat myself to lunch, and just maybe because Lyla is coming I will buy her a dress using your card" she managed to say.

"Fine, enjoy"

"What"

"Hmm, have fun, erm you can use it to pay for a hairdresser too if you want, makeup artist" he added.

She opened her mouth, but quickly closed it again, turning around and storming off, leaving behind a very smiley Oliver Queen.

The next day Oliver was in his office, Felicity had taken the morning off to go shopping; Diggle had fetched the rings and gave her a stern look, when he noticed he had the custom made, with encryptions. Her wedding ring said my you'll always be my girl Felicity and he couldn't help but give Oliver a stern look with the encryption inside his own wedding band, he thought it was way too cheesy, but he didn't care, it felt so right at the time. The encryption inside his own wedding band said, like a hero. The words Felicity had said to him, when he finally became the Arrow, the moment where she believed in him the most and gave him the strength to carry on his mission after they first found out about the Mirarkuru.

He watched as Felicity came into the office around 2PM, going to her desk, turning her computer on and then walking into his office, she smiled at Digg and then her face went blank when she saw Oliver. She took out his black card and gave it to him and then walked back out. Later in the day, he noticed Felicity wasn't at her desk, he was filling some financial statements, he logged into his online banking account and transferred some money about, when he had logged into his online account for his black card, he was curious to see what she had purchased, not how much she spent he didn't care, she could have spent millions and it would not matter to him, but he wanted to get some indication of the type of dress, the jewellery all of it he thought. He was confused when he looked at his account details, she hadn't wasted a dime, and she hadn't used it at all. He looked back at her desk, but she wasn't there, he got up to go and find her. Felicity was in the office next to Oliver's, she had gone in there to avoid him, and it was extremely awkward she thought, how she can ever look him in the eyes ever again was beyond her.

She noticed the door open and she dropped behind a desk, trying to stay as quiet as possible. Oliver noticed her drop down behind the desk, he smiled in amusement, as he walked over to the desk and peered down at her, he titled his head "Are you hiding?" he asked, as she quickly got back on her feet.

"I dropped my phone" trying to sound convincing.

"The phone that's over there on that table" he said point towards the phone she had left near the coffee pot.

"Erm, I meant my pen, yes my pen" she walked past him, but he stopped her. She didn't look up to look at him, how can she.

"I'm sorry, but it will be over soon, you'll see"

"Hmm, yerp" she merely nodded her head. Trying to fight her way past him.

"Felicity" he muttered. "Please" he wanted her to talk about what was bugging her.

"I'm annoyed Oliver, I always pictured my wedding day to be the best day of my life marrying the man that I love" she looked him in the eyes finally, she did love Oliver, but he didn't feel the same way so there was no point, it wouldn't be the same thing. "I imagined getting married to the man I love and that would be the beginning of our story, our adventure as man and wife, I know it's stupid"

"It's not stupid" he moved his face closer to hers.

"I pictured one man, one marriage, no divorce, and never getting married again, that I would say those vows, and they would be real and sacred and that it would actually be till death do us part" he could see she had tears in her eyes.

"I didn't know that… we can cancel it" he hadn't realised that the meaning of marriage had meant so much to her. He watched as she shook her head.

"No, it's all planned and we've already invited all the guests …"

"Felicity, it will be just us, Digg and Lyla, Roy and maybe Laurel" he laughed

"No, we have to do this, if we don't and he gets another couple and this time he harms them, I don't know if I could live with myself knowing that I didn't do something to help them"

Even though this meant so much to her, she really was selfless, she would push that all back to help. "Anyways, I better get home, its bad luck to see the bride before her wedding day" she laughed, "Besides Lyla and baby Lizzy are come round, so I'm going to go, spend time with her, hopefully she sleeps through the night, don't want to show up on my wedding day with bags under my eyes" she laughed as she left the office and walked over to her desk.

"Felicity, why didn't you buy anything with my card?" he finally asked, the reason he went looking for her.

"Because I have my own money for that stuff, don't worry, I brought and actual dress, I have a few pieces of jewellery at home, I'm no gold digger Mr. Queen" she laughed, of course she wouldn't use it, he should have known this is Felicity, someone who argues with him over the bill so many times, when he tries to pay every time, at Big Belly, at Table Salt, she never allows it to go two nights in a row with him paying the bill.

"Felicity one more thing" he pulled out a box and opened it revealing a wedding ring.

"Wow, that is beautiful, I guess I would need a ring ha" she laughed; he could tell she was nervous; she had nervous laugh face on.

"My dad gave this ring to my mom" he took the ring out and reached for her hand.

"Oliver no, not that ring" he kept reaching for her hand. "Oliver, I don't want to wear it because, it means so much to you and the person you choose to give it to she have the courtesy of putting it on first and …" Oliver found her hand and placed the ring on her finger. He watched her look at it in amazement, she swallowed "I don't think your mom would like the idea of me wearing her ring" she had stopped herself from saying is turning in her grave, she didn't want to remind him, even though something like that he could not forget but she didn't want to say something to hurt him even if it is unintentionally.

"She would happy that I gave it someone that I truly care for" he looked at her, and placed his hand on the back of her head, massaging it. Before Felicity could say anything he reached over and kissed her cheek, he kept his lips on her cheek for some time, he could feel her tense as she grabbed and held on to his shirt, her eyes closed. "I will see you at the altar", he saw her nod as he walked back into his office.

What the hell Smoak she thought, how can your feelings for him resurface, she needed to bury them, it was fake like everything else, like their friendship, the I love you, the because of the life that I lead nonsense. Besides she had a boyfriend she thought.

When Oliver got home, in his lavishing apartment that Felicity had picked for him, he didn't want to go back to the mansion so this apartment would make do; it was perfectly centred between QC and the lair, it had tight security, even though he had told Felicity that it would not be a necessary. When you enter his apartment, you walk into a spacious living room with a kitchen located right at the far end of the room. He had two bedrooms, his room the master bedroom and a guest room, he had an office and Felicity had also managed to create a gym in another room, with dummies and some equipment, she made him promise that if he needs to do his whole night time training he could do it at home, she didn't want him in the lair later than he needed to be and definitely didn't want him sleeping there. She had warned him that she has CCTV and would check whether or not he went home, she had stated that it would be peace of mind to know he was in the comfort of his own place, training and then going to his room, with an actual bed for him to sleep in. He loved that she always cared for him. His thoughts were disturbed when he heard a knock on the door.

When Oliver opened the door, it revealed Diggle and Roy. Who both raised their hands showing beer. He let them in.

"Bachelor party man" Diggle smirked walking over to his kitchen.

"Yerp last night as a single man" added Roy.

"You know it's real right" Oliver glared at Roy.

"Oh I know but do you know" Roy said smiling.

"Hey you're lucky this is all we came here with the kid wanted to order a stripper" Diggle added.

"Stripper?" Oliver looked concerned.

"Was going to but Digg said you would most likely put an arrow in me" Roy began to down his beer.

"He was right" Oliver took the beer Diggle handed him.

"I thought it would only be fair, Lyla got Felicity a stripper" Roy says grinning.

Oliver almost chokes on his beer, as he begins to cough to catch his breath "WHAT" he screeched.

Both the men started laughing; Oliver shook his head and smacked both of them across their arms. Roy and Diggle then approach Oliver both glaring at him, Oliver had no idea what had brought this to come round. "If you hurt her then as her little brother I would have to kill you" Roy says.

"And as her big brother, I will deffo help little brother to kill you" Diggle added.

The men sat on stools in the kitchen, drinking their beer and laughing. Tomorrow he thought, tomorrow he would marry Felicity, God was he nervous.

**NOW I KNOW I SAID HE WILL FIGHT FOR HER BUT TRUST ME WHEN I SAY HE WILL, HE WILL DEFFO BE FIGHTING FOR HER ITS ONLY FAIR AS THE GIRL FOUGHT FOR HIM FOR SO LONG WEDDING CHAPTER WILL BE UP TONIGHT ACTUALLY CANT WAIT TO WRITE IT.**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS**

**ENJOY. **


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you nervous?" Asked Lyla as she applied make up on Felicity.

"What" she shook her head, "no of course not, why would I be nervous", nervous was not the word she would use to describe what she is feeling more like freaking out.

"I was so nervous when I married John, I was walking down the aisle and I thought my legs would give in, I was worried id trip or forget what I need to say" Lyla applied some lipstick on her.

"Yeah, but you and John's wedding was real, so real nerves, this is fake" Felicity chipped in looking in the mirror after Lyla finished.

"I am nervous, I don't know why, I just I'm scared" she admitted, she hadn't told anyone not even Roy that she was scared not because the keeper could kidnap them, but scared that the feelings that she had buried deep inside of her the feelings that she has fought so hard to forget about would arise. She would be failing herself, if she allowed herself to feel those feelings again, she had worked so hard to be where she is, in an Oliver freeish world. She was interrupted with a knock at the door, Lyla opened it to reveal Laurel.

"Lyla could you give me and Felicity a minute" Laurel asked.

"Laurel, hey, hi, Oliver said you may be coming" what the hell was she doing here she thought.

"I know that I am the last person you want to see and I know I apologised for punching you, but I was not sincere" she took a seat next to Felicity. "I am sincere now when I say, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you or your feelings, I was selfish and spiteful and ... Felicity all I wanted and all I saw was Oliver and how much I wanted to be with him no matter what and who got in the way" she genuinely meant it. "I ... I know that this is not for real and I know Oliver has been trying but I'm sure after today you will understand" she stands up about to leave "Felicity, I'm sorry about everything I said, it's not true Oliver never used you to save me" she began to leave.

"Laurel" Felicity called out to her, "do you want to come today, I mean you don't have to, even though it isn't real and maybe weird because Oliver is you know your ex and ..."

"Felicity I would love to come"  
She smiled, "Lyla" Laurel called for her , "let's make her look a billion bucks". 

At Oliver's apartment the three men were changing into their suits, "so you all know the plan right, surveillance on the hotel, let him take us, follow him, we need to know where his base is" Oliver reminded the two men.

"Yes Boss" Roy says as he tries to arrange his tie.

Diggle watched Oliver, he could tell he was nervous, he was sweating, snappy, fidgety, he watched the man fiddle with his bow tie for over 15 minutes, never satisfied with the outcome. "Oliver man its fine" Diggle gestured towards his bow tie.

"No it's not, Felicity is always the one that fixes it before anything and ..." He kept trying to make it look straight and even, he took it apart again until Diggle came over and helped him.

"You're nervous" Diggle stated.

"No" he wouldn't admit it but he was terrified, why had he suggested this.

"It's ok if you are man, I would be too even if it is a setup it's still nerve racking" Diggle reached over and have Oliver a hug; he caught him by surprise but was relieved when he had returned his hug.

"Now, now anybody would think you two are getting married" Roy grinned earning looks from both men, the three of them left the apartment and got into Oliver's Bentley, and as usual Diggle drove.

"Alright Felicity come out" Lyla called as her a Laurel waited in anticipation to see how she looks, as they sipped champagne. When Felicity walked out of her room the two women were mesmerised.  
Felicity came out of her room, wearing a beautifully white glistening strapless dress which hugged her curves; it was tight and showed off her body. It hung on her curves tightly but enough to allow room for her to move in, it was long straight down the bottom and had a trail, where in the sun it sparkled. Her hair was put up, strands of her hair fell in front of her face, and she wore a bright Silver bracelet.

"So how do I look" she asked nervously.

"He is going to die when he sees you" Laurel said, earning an honest smile from Felicity.

"I have a gift for you from Oliver, wanted me to give it to you today" Lyla says handing her the present. When Felicity opened the box she found a note it read, something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue.  
Inside the box there was a necklace, a vintage necklace, which had blue crystal diamonds all the way around, she took a deep breath it was so beautiful, she got the something old, blue and borrowed but she didn't get the new, until she flipped it over seeing an encryption, his initials and hers, was he serious she thought, can't be, stupid Oliver she wanted to run back into her room, it's all fake and all lies and then he goes and he does this.

Lyla helps put the necklace on for Felicity, she noticed the blonde went awfully quiet and determined it had something to do with nerves.

At the service Oliver, Roy and Diggle stood at the front, Oliver had his hands in his pocket, he was nervous as hell, it was all becoming to real, he didn't know if he could pull it off, he wanted to make a run for it but went against it, she would turn up looming beautiful and he isn't there. God he could not wait to see her, her in her dress, it didn't matter though he thought even if she came in sweatpants she would still be the most beautiful person in the world. They had been waiting for 10 minutes, was she getting cold feet he thought?

Diggle witness the stress Oliver was in, now that she was late, he walked outside to see whether he can see the cars and the girls so they could start the show already and get to the bar, the bar at the hotel, private booth just for them and drinks were on Oliver he couldn't wait, Lyla's mum would be taking care of Lizzy all night, as he had asked Lyla to be extra eyes and ears tonight. He watched the car arrive and watched as Lyla and Laurel walked out, he walked up to the car and helped Felicity out. Wow she looked beautiful, amazing, she was glowing literally he thought.

"You look beautiful Felicity" Digg pecked her on the cheek.

"Thanks Digg" she swallowed, she did not want to do this, every inch of her body was screaming at her to get out, she wanted to run but even if she could, even in these hells she couldn't do that to Oliver, she couldn't leave him waiting at the altar, she couldn't be selfish towards him and the mission. "Can you guys go ahead I just need a minute with Digg" Felicity asked as both the girls walked into the church waiting for them.

"Your nervous, he is too Felicity" Diggle admitted.

"I'm so scared Digg" tears begun to stream down her face, as Diggle went to dry them, "I have fought against myself for so long to bury any feelings I have for him and I was doing a pretty good job... Until now, I can't have these feelings because this isn't real Digg" she continued to cry and Digg took out his handkerchief and wiped them away, and stood near her face ready for more, determined to not let them fall down her face. "Besides I'm with Nick and he is a great guy, funny, sweet, charming, caring you know he is all these things ..."

"But he is no Oliver Queen" Digg finished her sentence as she nodded.

"I hate myself for having these feelings but I can't help it, I think about him every single day, every minute, even with Nick and I know that is unfair but it's true I watch Nick and I wonder would Oliver do that, would he like that movie, this sandwich whatever I can't get him out of my head Diggle" Diggle continued drying her tears.

"Felicity, I know it is unfair but I know he cares about you and doesn't want to hurt you in anyway, but sometimes you are too good for him, I know he cares" not wanting to say love, Oliver should be the first to tell her, not others. "What I do know is that you are a strong person" he watched as she shook her head. "You are, you are the strongest person I know, and he knows it too, for today you need to bury those feelings, get through this and if after tonight is over and he doesn't fight for you, then forget because you deserve somebody that will give you everything, do not wait around for him, I know I am his friend but if he cares for you he will fight and if he doesn't you need to move on for good".

Digg was right she thought, he was always right, she needed to hear these words, if he doesn't really care than why should she, she should move on, she does deserve it. As Digg and Felicity walked into the entrance, she gestured the girls to go as she held on to Diggle.

"Digg, I know this is erm fake, not real but would you walk me down the aisle, give me away" she asked opening her eyes, Diggle had never really realised how blue her eyes were without her glasses. "If anything to ensure I do not slip and fall, that would be embarrassing and Roy would laugh for three hours over it and ..."

"Felicity, of course I'll walk you down the aisle" she linked Diggle and braced herself for what lied inside the church.

As the song began to play it hit Oliver that she was walking down towards him, he didn't turn around to look, Roy noticed how pale he had gotten and Oliver noticed the shock in Roy's face.  
"Turn around" Roy whispered to him.  
But all Oliver could do was shake his head, "turn around" he whispered again, same response head shake. "Do not make me bitch slap you, turn around" Roy said a little louder. As Oliver turned around he was in complete awe, lost for words, she looked incredible, unbelievable, her dress, her hair, she looked like a goddess an angel. He couldn't take his eyes off her, hand not even realised that while she was walking down the aisle making eye contact with him, Felicity being Felicity had to stick her tongue out at him. It lightened the room and he smiled, he had not smiled like this in so long. Diggle gave Oliver, Felicity's hand.

"You look incredible he" he whispered to her, he didn't know what came over him but he kissed her bare shoulder. He watched as she tensed from his touch, and how she closed her eyes to take it in.

She leaned over to him and whispered "not too bad yourself cowboy", the way her dress hung on her body, he thought, this was not the time or place for him to be thinking about getting her out of that dress.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man Oliver Jonas Queen and this woman Felicity Meghan Smoak in holy matrimony. Oliver you have prepare some vows"

Oliver nods, Felicity watches him, completely shocked, what vows, why vows, she never wrote any vows, she looked at Digg who just shrugged.

"I …" he stopped, he couldn't get the words out, "I…" he was getting frustrated, tell her, he told himself, tell her all that you told Laurel. "I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together" he said, turning back to the Minister for him to continue. Felicity hung her head, in somewhat disappointment, what were they doing, she wanted to bolt, run, run as far as she could so none of the people in this place could ever see herself again she was making a fool out of herself.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and min. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained. Through marriage, Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Oliver Jonas Queen and Felicity Meghan Smoak will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other. We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Oliver Jonas Queen and Felicity Meghan Smoak. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds. Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

"I do" Diggle stands up to say.

Oliver nodded his appreciation, he turned back to face Felicity, who had started crying from hearing these words, what was he thinking, how can he brake her like this, forget anything anyone can do to her, the count, Slade, he was the one causing the most damage to her, watching her brake down and cry silently, never looking at him once. He had to put a stop to this, he thought.

"This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you."

He watched Felicity cringe at these words, she let go of his hands, that's it he thought she's making a run for it, she dried her eyes and grabbed his hands again, she looked more content now and she stared at him and gave him a genuine smile.

"Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a lifelong consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last."

Diggle gave Oliver the rings.

"Do you Oliver Jonas Queen take Felicity Meghan Smoak to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" he said without hesitating, as he placed the ring on her finger.

"And you Felicity Meghan Smoak take Oliver Jonas Queen to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Oliver watched her waiting for her to answer. "I do" she said finally, she looked at the ring she was about to put on Oliver's finger when she saw those three little words like a hero. She was shocked, Oliver waited for her to put the ring on, she did, as she swallowed, trying to maintain her breath, the last thing she needed was a panic attack.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride"

Oliver looked at her, he placed his arm around her waist tugging her closer to him, he leaned in the kiss her, when he kissed, he couldn't feel lips, when he moved back he noticed that she had sucked her lips in, he kissed the top of her moustache and the bottom of her chin, no lips. He couldn't help but feel hurt, heartbroken that she wouldn't allow him to kiss her. He turned to see everyone clapping; no one had noticed what happened.

After they had drinks with everyone they went to their hotel room, Felicity took off her shoes and laid flat on the bed, thinking, of all that had happened how awkward it was being in this room with him. He merely sat in the corner watching her, wanting to explain, apologise, kiss her, tell her it was real for him, and tell her the real vows he was going to say.

"Felicity" he quietly said her name.

"Oliver please, I don't want to talk" her voice broke.

He stood up and walked towards her "Felicity" she covered her face with her hands, he laid on the bed next to her holding on to her hands, trying to carefully pull them away from her face, it would be easier if he saw her face, he needed to say this face to face. But she firmly held her hands over her face as she sobbed. Oliver could feel tears of his own forming, "Felicity" his voice braking, "Please" he held onto her hands pulling them away from her face, wishing he hadn't, he was looking down at the face of a broken woman, the light, the sparkle in her eyes was gone, she slowly whimpered as she moved her face into his neck to hide. He pulled her close, wrapping her around him, he could feel her tears on him. He held on to her as tight as he could.

"Oliver" she pushed back and looked at him. "I …" she closed her eyes feeling drowsy, "I…" she closed her eyes and didn't open them again.

"Felicity" he began to shake her, slowly finding his eyes closing too, he tried to fight it, stay awake it was no use, he fell on top of her.

"Roy what do you mean you lost them" growled Laurel into the ear pierce, "They didn't come out this way".

"Or this way" Lyla added.

"I have been at the front entrance the entire time nothing" Diggle said, starting to get scared.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY" screamed Diggle. ****


	12. Chapter 12

"Thank you for joining me Mr Queen" said an unknown raspy voice, a figure stood in the dark room, which was cemented from top to bottom, it was eerie and cold, and the man was hidden well in the darkness. Oliver blinked his eyes repeatedly as he finally woke up with a throbbing headache. His eyes finally focused and he took in his surroundings, he looked round, it was dark, he was in a cold room and he was zip tied to a chair. He noticed that wires were attached to his body, and two pads were placed on his temples, he followed the wiring and saw the machine, he recognized it immediately, he was hooked to a lie detector machine. He attempted to get out of the zip ties until a voice interrupted him, he hadn't realised him as it was so dark.

"Please do not attempt to escape or resist or an electric shock will be administered to you Mr Queen" the man in the dark said. It finally hit Oliver what had happened, his heart started pounding.

"WHERE IS SHE" shouting at the dark figure.

"Oh Mrs Queen" the man moved closer to Oliver, watching him, Oliver still could not make out his face. "She is fine, we have already been through this process, the faster we get this done, the faster we can move on to the main event and you and your wife will be free to leave" the man added.

"You Psycho, I swear to God, if you have hurt her, I will kill you, if one hair on her head is missing …."

"She is fine, your wife, went through the process, there were some complications, she sure does like to talk but we finally finished, I have never met someone quiet like her" the man moved over to the machine, Oliver noticed a tattoo on the man's arm of what looked like wedding rings bound together.

"What do you want" growled Oliver.

"Marriage is for ever wouldn't you say Mr Queen? People get married for the wrong reasons these days, I am merely here to help people realise whether or not they are meant to be together, and if marriage is right for them"

"HOW" Oliver screamed at the man, he needs to find a way to get out of here, he needed to keep calm, who knew what this man would ask, and he could not risk it.

"By asking you a series of questions about yourself", the man fiddled with a few keys on the machine, "first question Mr Queen, what is your favourite colour?"

This left Oliver completely confused "What … why"

"Answer the question, if you do not answer you will be admitted an electric shock" Oliver tried to free himself until a shock was given, it made Oliver's body shake in pain as he let out a small cry. It had caught him by surprise, and flashes of shocks that Slade had given him made him, begin to sweat, but he had to push those flashes away, he needed to get out of here, he needed to find Felicity. "Do not fight it, answer and you will be reunited with your beautiful wife"

"Green" Oliver said.

* * *

As Oliver had finished answering the questions the keeper had asked him, he sat in the room as he watched the man drag Felicity in, and watched the man sit her and tie her up to the chair like he was. She had a black bag over head so he couldn't see her face, but he watched as her body, shivered, she must be cold he thought, and winced every time the man touched her.

"Felicity" Oliver managed to say he had been administered a few more shocks as he protested ad argued about the ridiculous questions he was asked. He watched Felicity's body react to his voice, and could see some of the tension in her body release. The man took the bag off her head, and he saw he blink repeatedly to gain focus, her eyes meet his and she softly smiled. The man attached her to the lie detect machine as well and walked back behind the machine, he turned on a lamp facing it away from him, and allowing Felicity and Oliver to see each other clearly.

"Now, I will take it turns to ask you questions about each other, using the answers you gave me earlier, if you get a question wrong, your partner will be administered with an electric shock, so unless you want to shock your partner, think and answer to the best of your knowledge, the machine will not be on for this part of the process, but after questions and answers I will switch it on" the man said.

Oliver watched Felicity, he couldn't read her, but there was something, something that seemed off about her. "Felicity, let's just get this over and done with and we can go home ok" he tries to reassure her, he can tell she's scared.

Felicity nodded and barely managed to say "Ok", she was scared, she had got a shock earlier and it hurt, her whole body tingled and there was pain as her body went numb, she was trying to prepare herself, some of the questions he had asked her, she knew Oliver had no idea, they never discussed her past.

"Ladies first, Mrs Queen, what is Mr Queen's favourite colour, a simple one" the man said.

"Green" she answered.

"Correct Mr Queen what is Mrs Queen's favourite colour" the man looked at the paper in front of him waiting for the answer.

"Purple" Oliver said.

"Correct, Mrs Queen what is Mr Queen's favourite childhood memory"

"Erm" she tried to think, she was sure Oliver has mentioned this when he discussed his dad, "Oliver was used to parties at Christmas, one Christmas during a blackout the party was cancelled and he and his parents and sister spent Christmas in front of the fireplace eating frozen yoghurt" she finally said, God please let this be it.

"Correct" the man ticked his paper, Oliver watched Felicity in amazement, "Same question to you" he motioned to Oliver.

Oliver went blank, he didn't know, he clenched his fists, he didn't know, he watched as Felicity closed her eyes prepared, "I'm sorry … Felicity … I" the man realised he didn't know and shocked Felicity, Oliver watched as she cried and her body shake in the chair that she was tied to.

"Next question" Felicity caught her breath back and looked at Oliver, giving a nod and nod that suggested she was OK. "Mrs Queen, how many siblings does he have".

Felicity looked at him "really that's a question"

"Answer it"

"1" she said.

"Mr Queen how many siblings does she have" the man asked, he had asked this question because of the hesitation that Felicity had shown to this question.

Oliver knew this question "None" after the words left is mouth he saw Felicity get back into her position, taking yet another electric shock. What he thought, she had never mentioned this. He heard her screams and cries. "STOP" he yelled.

"You got it wrong" the man said, "she has 4 brothers" the man answered. Oliver was surprised, in shock, OK she might not have mentioned having siblings but four brothers.

* * *

After another series of questions, Felicity had only answered one wrong, and it was a question relating to sexual activities. Oliver had gotten the majority of his questions wrong and had watched her over and over again shake in pain, scream and cry. Oliver had become frustrated and angry, he knew nothing about her, not her favourite show, which side she sleeps on, her values, beliefs, family, childhood experiences, her first gift, he knew nothing about her, she felt like a stranger to him. Yet his anger was at high because she practically knew everything about him. The man had left the room and given them a minute alone.

"Felicity" he said softly, never taking his eyes off her. "Please" he pleaded.

She looked at him and smiled, "I'm fine Oliver" she said as he swore he heard her whimper.

"I am so sorry, I … didn't know …" He couldn't find words.

"It's not your fault, I never told you, I never … I'm sorry that I have never told you those things and …" he could tell she was in pain and she was hurt.

The man came back into the room, interrupting them. He hadn't asked that many questions and Felicity was grateful that the majority were about preferences and beliefs and not many background personal questions.

"So you don't really seem to know her Mr Queen, your wife, the first couple where I have had to administer this many shocks, especially to the woman, so why have you gotten hitched?" the man asked. "It should not have happened, you do not get married for the wrong reasons" he shouted.

"So what" Oliver said, "So what if I didn't know those questions, that doesn't prove anything" he growled.

"Your right" he turned on the lie detector machine.

"Mrs Queen Do you love Mr Queen?" he asked.

Felicity froze, if she said no, he would get shocked because she lied, and she answers yes, she would be admitting her feelings for him, she didn't say anything, she was scared, she could not admit her feelings for him, not like this.

"ANSWER" the man shouted. Felicity didn't and watched as the man shocked Oliver, she still couldn't bring herself to say anything, as she watched Oliver receive shock after shock after shock. Tears rolled down her eyes, she was doing this to him, she didn't open her mouth and he was hurting him.

"YES" she screamed, "Yes, yes, I love him" she cried uncontrollable as her chest moved in a fast paced, her heart felt like it would jump out of her chest.

"Good, and do you love her?" the man asked Oliver.

"Yes" he answered immediately trying to catch his breath.

"That's good, however you got too many questions wrong, you are not supposed to be together" Oliver didn't like that sound of that, he hadn't hurt couples yet, but that's maybe because the couples answered the questions correctly.

The man walked over to Felicity and placed a knife to her throat, she whimpered and winced, it was Slade all over again. "NO, NO, NO" Oliver screamed.

"You got married, marriage is a sacred affair between two people who love each other, know each other …"

"And we do love each other, those things don't matter, so what if I don't know what her favourite Pyjamas are that doesn't mean we aren't supposed to be together" Oliver was heated. "I love her more than I have ever loved anything, she keeps me grounded, and she keeps me from losing myself, she stands up for me and stands against me. She is the most selfless person in the world, if you were to ask her, her life for mine, she would give it without a shadow of a doubt" he noticed Felicity's tears. "She is a part of me, she is in my head and in my heart, every single minute of every day, I love her more than life itself, so what that I didn't know those questions, because we are married we are going on a new adventure, we have a lifetime to learn all these extra things about each other, but don't you dare stand there and tell me that because we, because I didn't know those questions that we are not meant to be" Oliver had tears in his own eyes, please he thought let this man set them free, he had said all this because it's the truth, because he means all of it, there was no time like the present and he was terrified the man would hurt her and she would die not knowing.

* * *

A few hours later Felicity and Oliver awoke in a dark alleyway near the Glades, Felicity felt cold she got up and looked around; the last thing she remembered was after Oliver's speech a gas was released and she felt drowsy. She leaned over to Oliver calling his name, when the man finally woke up he realised and was so relieved that they had been let go he took Felicity into his arms and held on to her tight. He removed his suit jacket and placed it over her shoulders, as she put her hands in and wrapped it around herself. Oliver held her hand as they walked out of the alleyway, not saying a word, he didn't know if they were out of danger, when they left the alleyway, Oliver noticed it was quiet and there no one around, he found his phone in his pocket and called Diggle, letting him know they are OK and to come pick them up.

Oliver placed his hands on Felicity's cheeks, watching her close her eyes.

"He let us go, I think I know where the building was located …" Felicity began.

"That can wait … I am so sorry, this was the worst idea ever, and I put you in danger and he hurt you"

"It's fine Oliver, I agreed, my life, my choice" she smiled at him, wrapping her hands around her waist.

"Hmm, he let us go and …"

"You sold it" she said, taking him by surprise, "Again, you sold it again" as she walked out of his embrace as she saw Diggle's car.

"Felicity no …" he called after her, but she walked away and into Diggle's embrace.

She believed he said those things, to get them out of there, said words for the mission like he had done for Slade.


	13. Chapter 13

"Dude she does not want to see you" Roy said, Oliver stood in the front porch, he needed to tell Felicity that last night was real, that he loves her and needs her. Roy closed the door but he did not leave, he sat on her steps and stayed there, he needed to see her. Roy walked into Felicity's room, he had never seen his friend more shattered, she wore, black leggings and an oversized hoodie, she had put the hood on her head and laid on her bed, snuggled in her hoodie, he watched as she didn't even blink, she was completely lost in thought, not to mention he had to go into her room in the middle of the night and hold her because she had a nightmare about the electric shocks she had received. Roy was furious that after last night's fiasco, they had gone back to the lair, where Diggle checked over their injuries, they had not said a word to each other, didn't even look at each other as they took it in turns to tell them what had happened. Roy was annoyed that when the night was over, Diggle had driven Oliver home as he took Felicity. He was pissed that he did not make an effort to talk to her last night, or take her home and stay and ensure that she was ok and safe.

In the middle of the night as Roy held Felicity, he listened as she told him, that it wasn't the shocks, she would get over that, that didn't hurt, but the moment he had put the sharp blade to her throat all she could think of was Slade and his blade scratching the surface as her throat. Roy had been amazed that all though she had been confronted with those nightmares, she seemed more upset that she had not revealed she loved Oliver sooner and that the man had shocked him 4 times before she told the truth, she was so distraught that she didn't answer and the man had hurt Oliver, she revealed how scared she was that Oliver would never trust her again with his life because she couldn't even tell the truth so that he would not get hurt.

Roy had prepared breakfast for them and had turned on the news.

_A source has revealed that Oliver Queen has married his Secretary Felicity Smoak; a source close to the family has revealed images of the couple, who got hitched in a small ceremony with their closest friends. The images reveal the guests at Queen's wedding were his driver, his sister's boyfriend an unknown woman and of course Oliver Queen's ex-girlfriend Laurel Lance. _

Roy quickly turned the TV off, how, how the hell did they find out, if things weren't worse already this had just topped the worst of the worst. Roy closed Felicity's door and walked outside where he knew Oliver was waiting. "Did you know?" Roy asked, but Oliver gave him the finger gesturing him to give him a minute he was on the phone.

When Oliver finished his phone he turned to face Roy, his teeth had were clenched together and he looked like he was about to murder to someone.

"Did you know, that the whole world knows that, you are Felicity are married?" Roy asked, "It's all over the news, secret wedding, small gathering …"

"My lawyer just phone me, how the hell did they find out" he growled, "does she know" sounding concerned.

"No she's in her room, she is going to freak when she finds out" Roy says.

Oliver rubs his face with his hands frustrated, not only was it awkward and they still needed to talk but now everyone knew that they were married, so much for a divorce and nobody being any wiser.

"What did your lawyer want?" Roy asks, taking a seat next to Oliver on the front steps.

"They said that because this got out that I need to make a public announcement, apparently it's bad press and because I just got the company back it could affect someone of the deals we have going on, if Oliver Queen is hitched, whatever that means" Oliver adds, his face still in his hands.

"So no divorce then, I guess that can't be good for Oliver Queen CEO, married on Saturday, divorced on Sunday" Roy laughed, earning a stern look from Oliver. Oliver got up and walked into the house, "Dude no she doesn't want to see you" Roy called after him. As Oliver walked into the house he noticed Felicity in the kitchen, when she glanced over and saw him, she ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Felicity, please we need to talk" Oliver knocked on the door, pleading with her, "Please" he called out at her again. After what seemed to be hours she came out, and came face to face with Oliver.

"I need to get dressed, you have a meeting this afternoon with board, you cannot miss that" she tried to act natural.

"Felicity" he grabbed her elbow bringing her close to him, "the meeting doesn't matter we need to talk, please". She moved from his grip and walked into her room.

After several minutes she came out wearing black trousers and a purple shirt, tablet in hand, ready to work. She completely ignored Oliver, tried so hard not to look him in the eye. She put her shoes on and Oliver followed as she left the house. The moment they walked outside they were swamped with paparazzi. Flashes were coming from left, right and centre.

"Mrs Queen, how did Oliver Queen Propose?"

"Mrs Queen over here"

"Mr and Mrs Queen, will you be taking residence in the Queen mansion?"

"Mr Queen is it true you have married your secretary"

Oliver put his hand on her back and tried to shuffle past all the papz and get her into her car. Roy followed them and tried to push them back, as the three of them got into Felicity's car, Oliver drove away, he glanced over to Felicity who was pale and shaking like a leaf.

"Get married you said, get a divorce you said, NO ONE WILL KNOW YOU SAID" she shouted at him.

"Felicity I am so sorry, I have no idea how they found out". Oliver drove towards QC, knowing that they would find more paparazzi there and he was scared that this could push her over the edge.

They managed to push past them, with the help of security, once inside, Felicity started to breathe again until she was welcomed with fake smiles and people muttering under the breaths. She could see that everyone was looking at her and she was sure she was getting dirty looks from the ladies that worked in reception. Her heart started to pace again faster, she felt claustrophobic, as they waited for elevator a few of the HR team greeted them as Mr and Mrs Queen. When they finally got into the elevator all three of them, she found herself facing the wall, her hands holding onto the wall and her breathing getting heavier.

"Felicity look at me, you're having a panic attack ok, I need you to breathe" Oliver said, holding her hips with one hand and rubbing her back. He could tell it was no used so her turned her around to face him and gripped her cheeks; he placed one of her hands on his chest. "Do you feel that, breathe with me" he was breathing with her and trying to steady it, finally before they reached their floor her breathing was easier and she seemed calmer. Once they reached their floor Oliver was taken away by his lawyers, he did not want to leave her, but she pushed past him and went to her desk.

"I was hoping you could draw up some divorce papers" Oliver said, he didn't want to be he had seen the pain he was causing, the papz would never die down and they would keep hassling her.

"No Mr Queen, this is a bad idea, you need to think about your company, the one you just got back, what would this tell our stockholders, our business associates that Oliver Queen gets married in secret to his secretary but then gets a divorce immediately, unless you plan on letting Miss Smoak, or should I say Mrs Queen go, and removing her from the company this is a bad idea, not to mention, that although Miss Rochev is no longer a partner does not mean that Stellmore are partnering firm with QC , meaning if deals are to go south shall we say, then they are able to take it to the board and you could be relieved of CEO" the man in grey suit said, standing next to Oliver. Oliver knew he was right, this sort of press was not good for the company and he could not risk, Stellmore getting their hands on the company again, not now after all his hard work with Walter to attempt to find ways in buying shares back, so that Oliver Queen will have 100% of his company.

When Oliver walked back into Felicity's office he notice her approach him, "So where are the papers, where do I sign" she said, looking at him, the look of disappointment and anger, he hated that look, the look that meant he was in the dog house with her.

He shook his head and placed his hands on her elbows, "I am so sorry, so sorry, I … there will not be a divorce not yet …"

"What, what do you mean not yet, why can't we get a divorce, this was not part of the plan" she tried to get her head round everything, so she has had feelings for this man for so long, he used her against Slade to save the woman he loves, she has tried so hard to ignore him and push away those feelings, she pretended to marry him, was kidnapped and electrocuted, had to admit she was in love with him and now because the world knows she cannot get a divorce and move on with her life.

"My lawyer says that this could mean business loss and bad press to the company I cannot give Stellmore any reason to go to the board and relieve me of CEO again, we worked so hard to get it back, it is my family legacy Felicity and I can't lose it please understand"

"So let me get this straight we can't get divorced because it's bad for the company, what about me, do I know get a say in this, Oliver you promised, I have to what walk around being Mrs Queen, your wife, please call your lawyer back", she pleaded with him.

"I'm really sorry, I swear I am" he looked at her, moving his hands to her face, "it will only be for a while, until things calm down, then we can get divorced ok, but in the meantime you need to move out of your apartment and into mine, Roy can stay there, but with the papz its too dangerous for you to live there not to mention all the questions …"

"NO" she screamed and pushed him away, "No, I want a divorce now, and do not think you are the only one who can afford a lawyer, and what move in with you are you crazy, do you hear yourself, we are not a couple all of this is fake …" she was interrupted with a text on her phone from Nick. "Oh, no, Nick" she quietly said as she ran to the elevator.

When Felicity got to her apartment she was glad that the paparazzi had scattered, she made many manoeuvres before she got home, hoping no one was following her. She found Nick sitting outside her house with a bag. Felicity was oblivious to the fact that Oliver had followed her home and was hiding in her living room, standing near the window, trying to listen to her conversation with Nick. Time had flown by quickly, it was already late and starting to get dark and cold, Oliver looked up at the sky, it would probably rain today he thought.

Felicity approached Nick, not knowing what to say. "Hey" she managed as she stood in front of him; she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye so she fidgeted with her fingers instead.

"Hey" he said, he watched her waiting for an explanation, "so when were you going to tell me you got married, we're you two seeing each other behind my back" he asked casually.

"No, no it was not like that, I swear to you, this, the marriage it means nothing, it's all fake, we got married because he needed to ensure that he got some deal at the company, I promise you we did not get married for the reasons people usually get married for" it was a good lie, she thought.

"Oh, I see so you married him purely because you want to help him for business purposes"

"Yes, I swear to you it means nothing, and we will get a divorce soon and" she didn't know what to say, she was oblivious that Oliver was in her living room listening. Oliver felt really hurt that she thought the marriage meant nothing.

"But you are in love with him?" Nick asked.

She froze, did he know something, "I've seen the way you look at him, I've seen the way you look at him, the way he calls you and you go running, he snaps his fingers and you run to him, in the middle of the night, you text him when you get home, when you're watching something on telly, you text him, you run to him always" Nick said as he walked towards her.

"It is not like that …"

"He will come first always, I know that you care about him a lot, and I've seen the way you practically analyse me with everything I do, I used to do that after my ex broke up with me wondering if they would do this if they would like this, you are madly in love with him and I am sorry, sorry because I care about you, I was beginning to fall for you and I'm sorry but you need to be told that you are wasting your time because Oliver Queen will never have feelings for you"

Felicity froze and she wrapped her hands around her waist.

"I'm sorry for being blunt, but if he cared for you why would he not be with, you are an amazing person and any man would be lucky to have you, just put yourself first for once" Nick kissed her on the cheek and walked to his truck.

"Wait Nick, please, just …"

"Ask me not to go"

Felicity stood there not saying anything, she watched him, watched as he turned on his engine and drove off. Felicity walked into her house crying after her confrontation with Nick, she fought back the sobs that she knew were threatening to come out. She stepped into her living room and spotted a broody Oliver Queen near her window.

"What are you doing here?" she went to her kitchen and took out a bottle of wine, "how did you even get in, did you follow me?" She was beyond annoyed at him.

"Felicity I am so sorry, I never wanted any of this..."

"And neither did I" she snapped back.

"I'm sorry about Nick but at least now he knows"

"What, so just because I admitted I love you suddenly you feel that I need to be bubble wrapped and kept only for your use, only for your purposes, what because I'm in love with you it makes it easier for you to use me" she gulped down a glass of red wine.

"Is that what you think that I use you? What you think because I know how you feel that I can get you to do anything I want, no, I mean have you met you?" He tried to joke but she gave him a stern look.

"I'm leaving" she took off her heels and put on some sneakers didn't care that it did go with her dress.

"Felicity this is your apartment" Oliver called out after her. When Felicity left her house she heard thunder and it started to rain but she didn't care she just needed to get away from Oliver. She started walking down her street and could hear him following her. "Felicity please we need to talk, an actual talk, it's raining let's go home and talk like adults".

"Go home, ha! You go home to your home and I'll go home to my home after I find that pub" she said not turning to face Oliver. Oliver picked up his pace and reached his arm out pulling her towards him, as she tried to fight him off. She managed to push him off her but she knew he had let her and turned away from and started running. Oliver had no idea it was this bad that she had to run away from him, next thing he knew he began chasing after her.

"Felicity Stop" he yelled, she just kept running not knowing where she had got the energy from, or that she could run that fast, she needed to stop thinking about everything she needed to get away from him. She hadn't paid attention whilst running and it wasn't until a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her backwards before a car could hit her, she was in complete shock she hadn't realised all she was thinking about was running.

She turned and faced Oliver who scanned her to ensure she was ok, he could see her shivering, he knew she threw her glasses off probably because of the rain he thought, her hair was dripping wet and her face shone. He could feel himself soaking his white shirt stuck to his body. "Felicity"

"No, no just drop it let's go back to how things were in a few months we will get a divorce and this will all be over" she managed to say.

"Felicity what I said ..."

"I know you didn't mean it, it's not like it's the first time you have beat a lie detector test"

"What no, will you let me talk"

"I'm over it, I'm over this, I'm over you using me" she said, god was she glad it was raining heavily and he could not tell she was crying because she didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"Do you think that is what happened, I'm using you, I have never used you Felicity, Slade that was different but other than that, never I have never used you and I will never use you I couldn't do that to you, I wouldn't" he watched her tremble and bite her lip. "I meant every single word Felicity, all of it and ..."

"Are you in love with because of me or you in love with the idea of a woman who can get you out of the darkness" she looked at him.

He shook his head, "No, Felicity, I meant every word, this is hard Felicity, I am never good with words and for so long it's been what I said after Russia and I ..."

"What you said after Russia, that was your way of keeping me on board, you knew about my feelings and if you didn't say something like that then you were scared, that I might leave or that …"

"What no, it was true I meant it and now …"

"Just stop Oliver ok, Nick was right, you snap your fingers and I come running, if Russia was true then why be with Laurel, you guys have this epic love and …"

"Will you just SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK" he screamed at her.

"NO, just forget, forget all of this ok, none of it matters, we just need to go back to how things were, when the rain stops all will be back to normal" she pushed passed him and started running back in the direction of her home.

Oliver stood in the rain and just watched as she ran, she wouldn't even give him a chance a minute to talk, and he had been so scared of being with her because he never wanted anyone to hurt her, but never had he thought the one person to hurt her so much was him.

* * *

**HI GUYS SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE HAD TO MOVE APARTMENTS, FINALLY SETTLED WILL BE GOING BACK TO DAILY UPDATES **


	14. Chapter 14

The next day Felicity did not want to get out of bed, she brought the covers all the way up to her head, trying to shield herself from the world, trying to shield herself from the day, she did not want to go to work, she did not want to look at Oliver, she did not want to face Dig or Roy. She did not want to go to the lair and have all eyes staring at her. From everything that she has had to deal with, bomb collars, car crashes, vertigo, a katana sword, nothing scared her more than being vulnerable in a room full of strong, powerful men, including of course gorgeous Laurel who is a strong woman and now since her training has become toned and even more gorgeous. She hated feeling vulnerable and weak, she hated not being able to switch off her feelings and act normally so others couldn't tell when something was wrong with her, she wished she wasn't such an open book for people to realise what is troubling her. She just wanted to stay in bed, not face the world, not face her friends, not face her husband, ergh she thought husband as she drew the covers to cover her head, no one would see her cry, this way no one could.

Oliver did not get a wink of sleep how could he, all he could think about was last night's events. He had spent the whole night in the lair working out. After he had trained for what seemed like hours he sat in Felicity's chair and thought. He had replayed everything in his head, he had replayed the day he met her, the day he revealed himself to her, the day where she locked the doors in the foundry telling him not to orphan a kid. He recalled her coming to the island and dragging him back after the undertaking, recalled her telling him to find another way, calling him a hero all of it. He remembered what Laurel had said to him, he fought for strangers every day and the one person that meant everything to him, the most important person in his life, he did not fight for her, forget failing the city, he was failing her and himself, he doesn't deserve her one bit, but he needed her. He needed everything she represents; he needed her love, her guidance, her feistiness. So when Oliver got into work earlier than he would ever come in, he finally realised that he needed to fight for his girl, for his wife, he would do anything in his power to make it up to her to win her back, even though they were never together, he needed to go to the ends of the earth for this woman.  
And that is what Oliver began to do, he had left orchids on her desk, her favourite, when she would come in he thought a cup of coffee and her favourite doughnut will be on her desk. 

Felicity did not want to get out of bed, even though Roy was pounding on her door.

"You cannot hide away forever Blondie" he called.

"Hide away forever sounds really good, besides it hasn't even been one day of hiding, leave me alone to die Roy"

Roy kept pounding on the door, he knew it was unlocked but he really did want to see his best mate, his big sister in a state again, he had to pick up last night's pieces when a soaking wet Felicity Smoak came home, makeup smeared over her face, her shivering and sobbing in his arms, her tears were all down Roy's white work shirt. He didn't care about any of that but he cared about his friend he hated seeing her upset. "Blondie get up".

Felicity got out of bed and opened her door "can't a girl at least die in peace is that too much to ask".

"Blondie shut up, today is a good day, nobody dies today" he smiled. He grabbed her hand and then dragged her to the bathroom where she was staring at herself in the mirror. "Repeat after me"

"What"

"Shut up and repeat ok! I Felicity Smoak" he paused waiting for her to repeat, he stood behind her gripping her shoulders, he gently started to shake her so she could repeat.

"I Felicity Smoak" she tried to mimic him.

"Is not defined by no man, I am a strong independent woman"

"Is not defined by no man, a strong independent woman" she said exaggerating her words.

"I do not need Oliver Queen, broody, miserable Oliver Queen, I will soon be his ex-wife and I will go back to being Felicity Smoak MIT Class of 09 badass computer hacker, a bitch with Wi-Fi" Roy stood there smirking at her. He had managed to get her to smile; he had missed her smiles he thought. She turned around pecked Roy on the cheek.

"Thank you, I better have a shower and get ready for work, and you might wanna leave, I pretty sure now that I am married you being in here whilst I'm showering is adultery" she laughed.

Felicity had finally found herself at work, she was in the elevator going up 18 floors to her desk, to her husband she kept thinking, it was horrendous getting to work the paparazzi were not leaving her alone, she was so grateful for Roy, he had become her bodyguard managing to get her into the car. She couldn't help but notice the looks and the stares from everyone at work, she knew it was going to be even more worse than before, she thought the rumours about boss and secretary affair was outrageous boss weds secretary is even worse. She had opted to wear a dark red sleeveless dress, her hair in her usual ponytail, Roy had been right, soon she would be his ex-wife and then she could get back to normal, but when getting dressed this morning she knew that if she had opted to wear something like trousers and a shirt covering herself that he would realise and see that she is trying to hide from him, she did not want to give him that satisfaction, Roy was right he did not define her and she needed to still be herself.

She walked to her desk noticing purple orchids, her favourite; she also noticed a cup of coffee and her favourite doughnut. Hmm doughnut she thought, the snapped back to reality, really, why couldn't it just be normal. She picked up some documents that she had worked on yesterday and headed into his office, no time like the present to pretend to be alright.

"Hey, here are the notes for your meeting this morning, the ambassador for Global Networks is a huge fan of blueberry muffins, so they will arrive shortly I thought he might appreciate it, and hopefully you can lock this deal down with them" she smiled and began to walk back to her desk.

"Thank you" he called after her.

After Oliver's meeting he noticed Felicity signing for the post, he smiled, he knew what waited, and he had asked the postage boy to deliver an envelope to Felicity. When Felicity opened the envelope she found a picture, a picture she recognised as the same one that hung on her wall, she was crouching down near a sleeping Oliver, smiling, beaming, she couldn't help but smile, how did he get a copy she wondered. But above everything she was scared; she was scared because she couldn't remember the last time she had genuinely smiled like that. She faced him and smiled, watching him return with a gleeful grin. What are you up to she thought?

During the rest of the day they had barely seen each other, what with the many meetings and her coming and going from each department, she needed updated reports of each department as reports were beginning to expire. When she got back to her desk she noticed a small Yoda figurine on her desk, holding a small green light saver. Oliver knew she loved Yoda and had even made reference as to how similar they are, green, green weapon, that had gained a laughter from him, where he did not know where it came from, since he had returned he could not recall laughing that much than the night she compared him to Yoda, it was too much for him, he had surprised himself, he actually believed that her comment would earn glares from him, but not full out laughter where he was left drying his eyes. She picked up Yoda and analysed it, when satisfied she placed it underneath her computer screen. When Oliver had left his office, he turned and faced her waiting for her to finish.

"Thanks" she said as she quickly finished the email she was writing.

"For what" he knew why she was thanking him, but if he had said otherwise then the conversation would stop there.

"For Yoda, for the flowers, for the doughnut" she began to close her taps on her computer. "You heading to the lair?"

"Don't mention it, yes I am, just waiting for you" he said shyly.

"I have a few stops to make, so I will just see you there" she got up from her chair.

"Well now that we are Mr and Mrs Queen it would be weird if we left at different times" he clenched his lips together after what he said, he knew he had just made it worse, gone back to the last night, after the progress he believed he had made today.

She pushed passed him and mumbled just go, who cares what they say, if only they knew it was all fake.

Felicity had gone home after work to change, he had to go and ruin it didn't he, she thought, mentioning the whole marriage thing, why couldn't they go back to normal. She opened her bag to fetch her phone and text Roy that she would be at the lair in 10mintues, she noticed the picture that Oliver had posted to her, and she picked it up walking to her wall, looking for it. She knew it was near the other one of him asleep, that's when she noticed the missing photo, there was an empty space on the wall where a picture once was. She raised the picture to the wall it fit, this was her picture, the one that hung on this wall, but how, when, why?

**HAHAH I AM SO EVIL I KNOW I KEEP MAKING THEM DRIFT FROM EACH OTHER BUT IF U HANG ON THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BLOW YOUR MINDS I HAVE ALREADY MADE NOTES AND PLANS OF THOSE CHAPTERS THINGS THAT COME TO ME CAUSUALLY ON MY BUS JOURNEYS ETC ETC. **


	15. Chapter 15

Felicity entered the lair to all heads turning in her direction, Roy was shooting some arrows and Dig, Oliver and Laurel were sparring. Keep up appearances Smoak she began to think to herself.

"Hey ya'll" she froze realising what she just said, her eyes widening, so much for keeping up appearances that was beyond not normal. She took large steps to her desk and sat down, facing away from everyone.

"Why howdy there cowgirl" Roy joked, earning a death glare from Felicity. Everyone continued with what they were doing and hour in everyone began to disperse, for dinner and other arrangements, the night was quiet and it was not until Felicity had mentioned that Oliver needed to attend a party tonight that the board was holding for new investors.

"Oliver tonight is quiet and you have to be there, you're CEO" she chimed at him.

"Yeah, I'm just going to head home and get changed" as he was about to walk out of the lair he turned his attention back to her. "You have to come with me" he managed to say softly, taking steps towards her.

"What no, why would I …"

"Because to the world we are Mr and Mrs Queen, and at this function you have to be there, they are expecting you to be there, they are expecting us and investors and …"

"FINE" she picked up her bag, she just didn't want to argue she was so tired of arguing and she was tired of crying she was all out of tears and all out of fight. "Need to go home and change".

"I'll pick you up in an hour" he said, but she never turned around to face him.

* * *

Felicity managed to find a dress in her closet a black fitted dress and she wore her red heels which happened to be an extra inch than the rest because the dress was longer than her usual ones. She finally felt like she had managed to compose herself and that all she had to do was play pretend for a short while until the divorce and she can finally get on with her life. She had promised herself that she would move on officially and forever from Oliver Queen and that she would find herself a nice guy, a normal nice guy she repeated to herself.

Oliver knocked on her door, he was nervous things had been too awkward, too weird, and too tense. When she opened the door she didn't even look at him, as she closed the door behind her and walked up to his Bentley and getting in without giving Oliver the chance to hold it open for her. The whole journey was quiet as the driver drove them to one of the board's house because Dig took the night off.

When Oliver and Felicity walked towards the house there was press everywhere, Oliver took Felicity's hand and managed to place himself behind her, shielding her from everything. One of the board members greeted them and said in Oliver's ear that they need turn around and take pictures, he gritted his teeth faced Felicity, drawing her in by her waist mouthing to her please.

She smiled at him and turned to face the press, all the cameras were flustering her, she didn't know in which direction to turn, she kept looking left to right not knowing what to do. Oliver drew her close to him and kissed her temple, using his arm around her waist he directed her in which direction to look. Once photos were taken they got inside and began to mingle with the guests.

"Mr and Mrs Queen" Mrs Rogers said, her husband being on the board, "Really glad you can make it, was unsure, newlyweds do not usually want to leave the house" she giggled.

"Mrs Rogers looking stunning as ever" Oliver said leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. With Felicity just smiling at her, Oliver led Felicity towards their table handing her a glass of champagne. Oliver leaned over to her once they were seated whispering in her ear. "I'm sorry about this, but we have to …"

Felicity began to giggle and turned her head now whispering in his ear "I know, pretend, act, and fake it" she smiled whilst she straightened his shirt. Unbeknown to her how much she just hurt his feelings, Oliver managed to place his hand on her knee, whilst looking around the room, he began to draw circles on her knee sending shivers down her spine, which she had to shake off quickly, shouting to herself not to think anything of it. Once they hand finished their meal, they began to mingle again with some of the quests, all of which wanted to see the ring and congratulate them.

Oliver noticed, her becoming a little restless, tired of smiling at everyone, tired of telling everyone how they met, and showing people her ring, he leaned in and told her that they had to speak to one more investor and then they could head home. "Mr Stevens, Mrs Stevens" Oliver smiled, shaking Mr Stevens hand and leaning in for a kiss to Mrs Stevens, as Felicity followed with a kiss on both. She smiled, hesitating to say anything, she had bit her tongue tonight, she had played the doting wife, she did not want her mouth to say something and show Oliver up.

"Mrs Queen, loving the dress, who are you wearing?" Mrs Stevens asked as Oliver and Mr Steven slowly talked some logistics about the new investors.

"Oh, thank you, got this from a small boutique, no one famous" she said, great, why didn't she make it up, but Mrs Stevens was a filthy rich woman always in the news was one of the elite and she probably would know if she made it up.

"I am surprised to hear that you two are not living together" she said as she linked her husband's arm drawing him into the conversation.

Oliver noticed the question had taken her by surprise and she had no idea what to say, he placed his hand on her back, moving closer to her, "Well, we are looking for an apartment, my apartment is not really something full time" worst excuse, worst cover story ever he knew it, why didn't she stay with him until they found a place or vice versa. Felicity noticed he had clenched his mouth into a smile, knowing full well he had just served a load of crap.

"Oliver has been considering the Queen Mansion, wants us to move into his family home, only seems fitting, but nothing has been decided yet, besides we see each other all day long" she laughed as she placed her hand on Oliver's chest.

"Oh, the Queen Mansion, of course, it will be great, your parents would be proud Oliver and the mansion will not seem so quiet now, so when can we expect little Queens" the larger brunette woman said looking at them.

"Yes Queen, when are you two bringing heirs to the throne" Mr Stevens laughed.

"We have not discussed it" Oliver said, hoping they would leave it at that.

"Is that not the reason, you married in the first place" the woman asked, finally wanting to know the answer to the question that everyone has been wondering.

They both widened their eyes in shock, "What no, no kids, I am not pregnant, not why we got married, and we have not discussed kids yet" Felicity quickly added, oh no she thought she could feel her brain about to let her mouth say more but she couldn't help herself "we are only have sex, safe sex, a lot of safe sex, so no kids" she opened her mouth pretending to laugh, with no noises being released. All three of them looked at her in shock, Oliver almost choked on his drink of what she had just said, she could feel herself slumming down, trying to make herself seem really small.

Finally they said their goodbyes as quickly and efficiently as possible and went outside in direction of their car. "Oliver I'm sorry, so sorry, for embarrassing you, showing you up and …"

"Felicity, hey, it's nothing, that's not what I'm thinking about, they are right we need to move into together, avoid suspicion, also it could get dangerous I need you by my side, my apartment has security I need you to be safe"

"What no, no I have Roy, no, I, no" she shook her head.

"Felicity, please do not fight me on this, on this one thing, they will keep getting restless, and I need you safe please" he squeezed her shoulder. He could see something that had not been in her eyes before, he had seen defeat, and this broke his heart, that wasn't her, she never gave up, she was stubborn and would probably never admit if she was wrong, she would find some way to make it seem like she was right.

"Ok" she whispered, as she turned and walked to the car, yet again not waiting for him, she had been all out of tears, all out of fight, she was so tired, she just wanted to do whatever it took to make it easier for the both of them so that they could finally get back to the way things were.

* * *

**Short chapter again, thank you for the reviews, enjoy reading, I do want to apologize for late updates, I do feel like I am neglecting this story but I will try my hardest for quicker and daily updates.**


	16. Chapter 16

Felicity walked behind Oliver who was sitting in the kitchen having breakfast, she walked up to him and wrapped her hands around him from behind, and pulled out her phone to snap a picture.

"Press, going to leak this, personal photo, so they can stop with whatever rumours they are saying this week" she began to work on her laptop, it had been three days since she moved in with him, the first day she arranged her room and managed to set up her laptop and was hurt that Oliver had all the money in the world and had a rubbish internet connection. It had been tense the day she moved in but they avoided each other, she had made a schedule of who cooks when and what days they will just order out, she had even made a roster for who cleans and Oliver had just accepted it, happy to have her close and to have her interacting with him. The first two nights she had been swamped with work and fell asleep on the sofa, which she did not mind the sofa was so comfy, comfier than her sofa at home where she found herself asleep most nights and still wondered why she wasn't suffering from a bad back. However come morning she would find herself in her new room, her shoes and glasses off and a blanket over her, she found herself always smiling when she woke because he went to the effort to take her to bed, and after the first night things had eased up a bit and she had found herself arguing with him last night because he had never watched Dexter.

"We going into work together?" he asked casually.

"Yep, just let me finish breakfast" since Oliver had gotten his company back he had asked his old maid and nanny Raisa to look after his apartment and the mansion every now and again, in a weird way Felicity knew that he wanted her around because she was the only family that he had left in Starling. She admires the way he treats her and her heart hurts when she remembers all that he has lost, she admires the way he can still get out of bed and fight and go on living, and she didn't know if she could be that strong.

* * *

After a long day at work, Oliver had been in meetings all day and Felicity had to finish reports to send off to new investors as quickly as possible, so when they finally got home they had both been knackered. They all decided to take the night off, unless Felicity's computers pick something up. Felicity took off her shoes and ran to the couch dropping straight down flat on her back, she closed her eyes, she was tired, tired of writing reports, signing and printing, not to mention the printer had kept playing up frustrating the hell out of her. Oliver had gone to his room to change into his pyjama's, he wore loose pyjama pants that were blue with black squares and choose not to wear a shirt intentionally, because he knew that it made her blush. She too had gone and changed into her pyjamas she wore black shorts and a tight sponge bob square pants vest.

"Nice top" Oliver said, smirking at her.

"I would say the same but you are not wearing one" she laughed, trying to take her eyes away from his abs, after 3 years she still admired his body and looked at it. Felicity poured herself a glass of water standing behind the couch where Oliver was slouched on.

"It's better without one, its hot" he smiled, "Besides if you've got it flaunt it right" he laughed.

"Oh really, it's not that great, I've seen better"

"Yeah maybe in your dreams"

"Nope, like I said seen better" she laughed, it felt good to let loose a little.

"I don't think you have, otherwise you wouldn't admire it so much"

"Well … it's the only half-naked body that I always see so why not, anyways now there's Roy and I must say he is …"

"Really, really, Roy is nowhere near this" he looked up at her, tensing his body to show her.

"You are full of yourself aren't you" she did not know where it came from, and why she would do such a thing but she found herself pouring the last remains of her water over him. He looked up at her in shock and she found it hilarious. She held her body as she burst laughing, holding onto the couch as she laughed harder.

"Is that how you want to play this" Oliver stood looking at her, she had wrapped her arms around her body and was laughing silently, she gently took a few steps back as he moved closer towards her.

He ran towards her and threw her over his shoulders, "Oliver Queen … hahah … put me down" she screamed. He walked over to the kitchen and turned the tap on, he turned his body and began to lower her face near the tap, he was glad she had removed her glasses for the night. The cold water washed on her face, as she tried to breathe, her hair soaking wet. She began shout at him to put her down. After a few more seconds he put her back down and turned the tap off as he watched her moving move her hair back as it had begun to stick to her face. She was gasping, looking at him, she turned around and opened the fridge, Oliver just watched confused for a second.

"Felicity" he said slowly, as she popped back from behind the fridge with a pint of milk, he moved back slowly holding his hands up "Felicity …" She just smiled raising her eyebrow, this was different smile he thought, it was more of an evil grin. She opened the pint of milk at threw it at him, some of the contents managing to hit him, as she started chasing him around the kitchen throwing milk at him, he was quick but she managed to get quite a bit on him. "Milk?" he looked at her as she started to drink some milk from the carton, still smiling that evil smile again. He took this as his opportunity and ran towards her, pulling the carton back allowing the milk to pour down quickly on her face.

"Oooo, Oliver" she tried to rub the milk of her face, looking at him she pinched him, and he started to pinch her back softly. Oliver couldn't help but feel a little aroused at seeing the milk over her face, but he pushed that back, he did not need this to get weird, it would ruin everything. He lifted her off the ground again and dropped her onto the sofa, and reached for her feet, he looked at her and started to tickle her feet. She kept trying to push him off as she screamed and screamed at the top of her lungs. "STOOOPP" she begged, she managed to push him off of her throwing him onto the floor, his hand tangled on her legs, drew her down on top of him. She tried to catch her breath as she was on top of him looking down into his blue eyes which looked straight back, in this moment she felt exposed like he was looking straight into her soul. "How did you know that I practically die if you touch my feet" she quizzed him.

Oliver looked up at her, his hand was wrapped around her waist and his other lay on the floor, he remembered he had seen her with Nick, but in that moment he didn't think about Nick and her and him tickling her feet, he just knew that she was ticklish. "I don't know, just thought I'd give it a try, I am really ticklish on my side, my hipbone, weird place but yeah" he said never taking his eyes of him.

"I should probably get off of you, and should probably clean, I really do not want Raisa to have to deal this in the morning it will be unfair" still on top of him, she was unsure, but she was not sure of what she was unsure about, she couldn't understand why she didn't move and stayed on top longer than necessary, it just felt right and he didn't make any gestures to get her off of him. She missed laughing with him, she missed him, she missed how they were, even though she worked so hard to shut out her emotions for the man she was so madly in love, but the one thing she missed the most was her best friend, her friend she could share anything with knowing she would never be judged, knowing he would always make time for her and laughing and joking with him and she missed the very platonic circumstances they found themselves in. She finally got of him and walked to the kitchen cleaning up.

* * *

Once they had finished cleaning the mess they made, drying all the milk and water on the floor they stood in silence, looking at each other, it was a comfortable silence.

"I better go take a shower and get ready for bed, tomorrow is a big day, we have the investor meeting with Kord Industries and then we have to attend to charity gala for the children's foundation" Felicity said.

"Yeah, tomorrow is a big day, I got Diggle, Roy and Laurel on the guest list, I thought it would be nice if we all went to the gala and just let our hair down a bit relax, make a donation or two" he smiled gently.

"Yeah, Dig had mentioned it, he said Lyla is coming too, she is excited to see the live orchestra, it will be an unforgettable night … wait you didn't put me on the guest list?" she asked, her eyebrow rose.

"No, there is no need for you to be on the guest list your Mrs Queen" immediately regretting his words, they had just had an amazing night, getting back to the way things were and he had to mention the marriage thing again.

"Is that so, I didn't know it came with so many benefits, does that mean I don't have to queue at McDonald's" she joked.

He started laughing, harder than he had in a while, she didn't react the way he thought she would, this was progress he thought, "I don't know I've never tried, but I don't think the staff or the customers would appreciate it" he joked.

"Anyways, I'm off, good night Oliver" he walked closer to her and brushed her greasy hair back behind her ear.

"Good night" he watched as she walked up the stairs to her room, he had thought about having that much needed conversation, but went against it, they needed to be in a good place again before he could admit everything to her, if he had admitted things tonight, it could of pushed her away further than actually brining her to him. He liked where they were in this moment in time. And he knew he was going to enjoy tomorrow, he was going to enjoy going to a fancy gala with all his friends and his wife.


	17. Chapter 17

"Morning" Oliver said as he had repeatedly knocked on her bedroom door and then finally entered.

"I'm still sleeping" she answered groggily.

"Come on sleepy head, today is a new day and a very busy day" Oliver laughed entering her room and drawing the curtains back.

"Come back to bed" realising what she said she quickly took her head out of the covers "I mean go back to bed, not come back because you weren't in bed with me to begin with and ..."

Oliver chuckled picking up a pillow from the couch in her room and throwing it at her "get up" he ordered in his arrow voice.

"Alrighty Mr Arrow" throwing the pillow back.

When Felicity had showered and dressed she came down half an hour later to Oliver sitting at the kitchen counter going over some reports, coffee had been made and she knew Raisa had come round and made breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes, heaven she thought. "I love Raisa, I need to tell her, I really do, these pancakes" she moaned whilst eating them.

"Hurry alright we got to go, we need to be there early, well earlier than usual Phil is going to be taking our statements and pictures for tonight, needs to add them to the presentation" he looked at her, she wasn't paying attention caught up in her pancakes. "Did you hear me?"

"What, oh yeah presentations, pictures, statements, gala, Phil, why didn't you wake me earlier for pancakes" she pouted.

"Let's go" Oliver ordered grabbing his briefcase, he stood at the door and watched as she attempted to shove a couple of pancakes down her throat and try wash it down with orange juice before skipping towards him.

* * *

When they arrived at QC it went back to pretending, Oliver stepped out of the car helping Felicity out, he placed his hand on her back guiding her towards the entrance, paparazzi were already at the building, since learning of their marriage they were everywhere but today there were more of them because of the gala. To keep up appearances or so Oliver liked to have this as an excuse to get close to her, kissed her temple and stared deep into her eyes as the security guard opened the door for them. Phil one of the associates writing an article for the gala was interviewing all the investors and CEOs which were going to be present later in the evening. He took Oliver and Felicity and began taking shots of the couple; Oliver enjoyed the closeness he had with Felicity the different snaps they took of them holding hands, holding her around the waist. Felicity on the other hand was a little drawn back placing fake smiles, trying really hard not to read too much into the closeness and the smiles Oliver was giving her, she knew all his smiles and she knew the smiles that he reserved only when they were alone, so to see these smiles being displayed here at the shoot made her question things.

* * *

Once the working day had come to an end Oliver and Felicity headed home to get ready for the gala, once Oliver was ready he waited in the kitchen for her. She came down the stairs and caught his breath away, she wore a mixture of purple shade floor length dress fitted perfectly to her figure, it was with sequences and beads and when she walked it looked as if she was shimmering, he knew in that moment that she was truly the most beautiful specimen he had ever laid eyes on.

"This ok?" She asked fiddling with her back zipper.

"You look incredible, very, very ok" he added walking towards her; he turned her around and held his breath as he fastened her zipper, fighting the urge to kiss her bare back.

"Thank you" she whispered feeling him so close to her, feeling the small gasps of air that he was releasing from his nose, she fought to keep Goosebumps away.

"Let's go, tonight is about all of us and having fun, for once, enjoying ourselves, we are meeting Digg and Lyla there along with Roy and Laurel" he brushed a small strand of her hair behind her ear, smiling at her, from her heels they were almost at eye level with each other. He gripped her hand and led her outside.

* * *

They reached the gala, it was packed and the press were everywhere, flashing lights were everywhere and people from the board, employees and other companies were present. Oliver reached for Felicity pulling her by her waist close to him, not wanting to lose her or have her slammed into in the crowd. He looked at her, seeing how overwhelmed she was with the crowd and how all the press turned their attention to them immediately.

"Mr and Mrs Queen, over here"

"Mr and Mrs Queen here"

Feeling flustered Felicity locks her fingers into Oliver's and uses her other hand to come round and hold on to his arm. Once inside she doesn't let go of him and they make their way towards Lyla and Digg stopping in between to greet and meet and mingle with the other guests. Felicity today, tonight didn't feel out of place people stopped looking at her as the pregnant gold digger who Oliver Queen CEO of a Fortune 500 company was stuck to. People began to respect her, acknowledge her and mingle with her.

"Mr and Mrs Queen" Mr Adams said walking towards them with his wife linked on his arm.

"Mr Adams, Mrs Adams" Oliver approaches shaking hands and pecking Mrs Adams on the cheek as Felicity did the same.

"Mrs Queen a pleasure to see you again, you're looking exquisite tonight" Mr Adams says giving her a wink which did not go unnoticed by Oliver, who immediately gritted his teeth trying to hide his anger, he was standing right there as was the man's wife and he dared wink at his wife.

"Doesn't she just, this wife of mine scrubs up well" he places a kiss on her temple but never taking his eyes off the shorter man who was built well but nothing like himself marking his territory, she was his and he had the papers to prove it.

They finally began to walk to where they spotted Lyla, Digg, Roy and Laurel. "I know what you did" Felicity whispered as he turned to face her they hands and fingers still entwined with each other. She gave him a small smile.

He smiled back "I didn't like the way he winked at you and how he was practically undressing you with his eyes"

"He was kinda cute if he wasn't married" she joked knowing it would aggravate him.

"If he wasn't married" he signed looking away from her, "so you would even though you are married"

"I'm only married on paper everything else that comes with actual marriage is not there" still trying to provoke him, she didn't know why she didn't want to argue or joke or have anything out with him she just didn't know where all this stuff was coming from.

"Felicity ..."

She leaned in closer to him and kissed his cheek, opening her eyes she looked up at him, her eyes glistened without her glasses "Oliver I'm kidding, I would never, not with him or anyone if this was real never in a million years would that even cross my mind and even though this isn't real I wouldn't do that and I have no intentions too" she smiled.

He smiled back feeling a little hurt because yet again it's being mentioned the word fake, for him it wasn't fake but he still hadn't given her anything to indicate that it was real, he decided there and then that tonight was the night, when they get home he was going to declare his love for her and he would make love to her in all the many rooms he has in his apartment. He cupped her face and drew her close his breath on her, he could see how much she longed for his lips, she couldn't stop looking at his lips, he leaned his forehead on hers, his lips barely a centimetre away from hers. "Thank you" he whispered. She could feel his hot breath on her lips, if he wanted to kiss she would kiss him back but there was no chance in hell that she would make the first move not after how hard she had tried and in a way accomplished to shelter her feelings form him. They had been lost in the moment and hadn't even noticed how photos the press had taken of them. Snapping back into reality they locked fingers again and walked towards the group.

* * *

After the had greeted each other, had dinner and listened to the orchestra, they all laughed and joked, Felicity and Oliver had fallen straight into acting or were they. They played the part so well that Digg and Lyla had on multiple occasions stared at each other in disbelief. They sat very close to each other, Oliver's hand around the shoulder of her chair and her hand resting on his lap, frequently he would draw her in for a kiss or two on her cheek and she was seen on multiple occasions whipping his mouth. Oliver would lean in and massage the back of her neck, resulting in her squeezing Oliver's legs, turning him on, he had fought all types of killers and drug lords but his biggest fight was trying to control himself from her touches, from her squeezing his leg, he could feel her nails digging into him and it sent shivers down his spine, he didn't know if after tonight and the conversation if things would finally happen between the two of them but in the meantime he needed to grab onto every touch like it could be his last. After the orchestra they began to play music for couples to dance. Felicity didn't make any movements to indicate she wanted to dance; instead she pulled back from Oliver and watched others dance.

"Hey Ollie you want to dance?" Laurel asked casually.

"Erm" he looked at Felicity who was smiling at Digg and Lyla, watching as he twirled her round.

Laurel noticed his hesitance; she didn't mean anything by it but immediately knew she somehow put her foot init. She grabbed Roy and rushed to the dance floor with him, trying to avoid any awkwardness between them.

"You want to dance?" Oliver asked gently stroking her back.

"I'm ok"

He gritted his teeth not understanding what was happening they went from happy, touchy, and feely to distant in a matter of minutes. "You ok" he whispered leaning towards her.

"Yeah I'm fine, just don't feel like dancing" she continued smiling as she watched a hopeless Roy attempt to dance with Laurel and on more than one occasion watched as he stepped on her foot.

"Ok, I just thought …"

"Thought what, we've done enough pretending for one day" she snapped back.

Angry and frustrated Oliver found himself gripping her wrist a little too hard than he anticipated "Seriously, enough is enough, I don't know if you're doing it on purpose now, purposely trying to hurt me or if your just plain stupid" he growled at her, he noticed her flinch in pain and let go of her wrists, shocked that he had hurt her. Oliver's breathing begun to pick up, he had just hurt the one person in his life that means more to him than anything, he was in complete shock that he was capable of doing that to her, he had just seen red with the constant back and forth game, he wasn't stupid, either she was really good at pretending or all of this was real but she would shut herself of.

"You hurt me" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes as she rubbed her wrists.

"I … I … I'm so …" his voiced cracked, his own tears forming, he watched as she got up and began to walk away from him. Oliver was on his feet in seconds following her, no this could not end like this. "Felicity, please just let me explain, I am so sorry, I do not…."

BOOM!

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen one chef went to take his break, he lit his cigarette, he only inhaled a couple of puffs when he was summoned back into the kitchen, he tossed his lit cigarette, not realising that the direction in which he tossed the cigarette was in the direction where the spare gas canisters were.

* * *

BOOM!

The building had caved in, many people were trapped under rubble, the lights had gone off and the weather did not help, thunder and rain, rain dripped inside the building in a way aiding the grey dust from the air and allowing people to see a little clearer. Screams echoed throughout the large hall, ashes falling, men and women who were not caught in the rubble fought with each other to run quickly to the exists not caring who they trampled on in the process.

"LYLA, LYLA" Diggle screamed not seeing clearly, he could hear noises and people screaming, screaming for help but none of those people sounded like Lyla. "LYLA".

"JOHNNY" a voice emerged. Digg managed to push past the rubble and avoid stepping over people as he headed towards the voice of his wife. Once he reached her, he immediately noticed a small piece of rubble trapping her onto the floor; he fought to get it off her. "Johnny, get it off of me, get if off me, I can't breathe, omg I need to see her face again"

Diggle noticed Lyla was in shock as a soldier never had he seen her like this, she was brave and could withstand any form of torture but he could see the fear in her eyes when she mentioned their baby girl. "Hold on ok I'm going to get this off ok"

"Need help" a familiar voice appeared, Roy stood there blood dripping from a gash on his forehead, he leaned over to where Digg was and the two men pushed the rubble off of her. Lyla quickly wrapped her arms around Diggle and let out a cry, she cried because she was relieved that she could possibly make it out of there, the both of them for their baby.

"You ok Roy?" Digg asked using his spare arm to shake Roy back into reality; the young man just looked around attempting to figure out where to begin to help people.

"Yeah, we need to help these people" he said.

"Lyla I'm going to walk you outside then I'm coming back in to help these people"

"No Johnny we have Lizzy to think about" she cried.

"I know and that is why you will get out of here, I can't leave knowing I left all these people behind, what kind of example that is setting her" he tried to reason with Lyla.

Once Digg had returned from getting Lyla to safety he spotted Roy and went to help him get an elderly woman free.

"You see Oliver or Felicity" he asked trying to hide the panic in his voice, hoping his friends no hoping his family was ok.

"No I haven't, or Laurel" he added his own voice betraying him.

Oliver's eyes were burning and there was a ringing in his ears, he rubbed his eyes trying to get a grip of his surroundings, once he pushed a table which had fallen on top of him off he got to his feet, taking in his surroundings, he noticed people screaming and shouting, he noticed bodies lifeless bodies not moving. He turned his head and saw a familiar head he rushed towards her "Laurel" he grabbed the brunette and helped her to her feet. "Laurel are you alright?"

"Yes … yes" she said in between coughs. "Ollie have you seen my dad he was here" she panicked.

"I don't know Laurel, I just got up, what happened" his arrow voice coming through.

"I heard people saying kitchen explosion, I don't know, Daddy, DAD, DADDY" Laurel screamed, tears pouring down her eyes.

"OLIVER" Diggle shouted, running towards him embracing him in a hug, he finally released a breath he did not know he was holding.

"Digg" Oliver whispered falling into the man's embrace.

"Laurel" Digg acknowledged her with a nod, "Is Felicity alright man" he asked.

Oliver stood dumbfounded someone had just punched him in the face back to reality, how could he have been so oblivious, how could he forget about her, why did he forget her, he spent all this time, wasted all this time when he could have been looking for her, what if she died during the time he spent not looking for her.

"FELIIICITYYY" he screamed, leaving Digg's embrace he began to run around searching for her, "FELICTY" tears pooled down his eyes. Roy and Digg followed screaming and shouting her name. "Felicity, thank God" he leaned down and turned the blonde around, only to reveal it wasn't her. "No… no ….NOOO", he let go of the blonde in his hands not caring as he ran around to find his Felicity.

Oliver noticed a small figure at the end of the hall, faced down flat on the ground, floorboards that had come undone from the explosion covered her body. Oliver ran as fast as he could dodge people and rubble as best he could. He reached her pulling back the floorboards as fast and efficiently as possible. He lifted her small body, flipped her round, he noticed a few cuts and bruises on her face, he gently began to tap her cheeks praying to God that should was alive.

"Hmmm" she mumbled flicking her eyes until she saw Oliver hovering above her. "Oliver" she whispered.

"You're ok, you're fine" he pulled her into a hug, letting his tears fall onto her bare shoulder.

"Are you ok, is Digg and Lyla and Roy and Laurel, is everyone ok" she asked.

"Everyone is fine can you walk?"

"Yes" he helped her to her feet and she was greeted by Roy and Diggle with big teddy bear hugs. "What happened" she turned to Oliver walking back into his embrace, burying her face into his neck as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He could have lost her tonight.

"Gas, kitchen explosion of some sort" he whispered, holding her tighter, he loved that no matter how angry they were at each other when it mattered they were there for each other and they both knew that in times like these they needed each other's embrace in order to fully comprehend that they were ok.

"Oliver" she pushed back from him, and faced the boys "we have to get out of here, the kitchen is in the basement, this building is right on top of the sewage that runs through starling, underneath these floors in the sewage are gas pipes, we have to move people it's just a matter of …"

The floor began to shake, throwing people from side to side, Oliver grabbed onto Felicity holding her tight in hug, covering her face as much as he could. Once the floor stopped shaking Oliver looked up to see if his friends were ok. He lifted Felicity's chin to check if she was alright, they stood there for a couple of seconds smiling at each other. They were completely oblivious to the floor cracking underneath them.

Screams were heard from Roy and Diggle as they watched their friends fall about 100 meters into the ground rubble collapsing on top of them, once the dust settled they say nothing, only rubble, chairs, tables, equipment, no sign of them.

Underneath all the pillars that fell, laid a beautiful blonde woman and a handsome blonde man, the woman laid crooked to one side head resting on his shoulder. The handsome man's head rested on top of her head, he held her hand. They were both unconscious, lifeless yet peaceful hand in hand, finally they had managed to come together in peace looking composed. Small holes were around them allowing just enough air through, but yet no movement came from either. Their hands entwined, fingers locked sleeping.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY THE DELAY I WENT ON HOLIDAY AND JUST GOT BACK I WROTE THIS CHAPTER DURING MY FLIGHT I HOPE THAT NOW THAT I AM BACK I CAN GO BACK TO REGULAR UPDATES, LOOK OUT FOR A NEW STORY THAT I AM BEGINNING IT SHOULD BE POSTED BY THE END OF THE DAY TOMORROW I WILL BE SETTING THE FIRST CHAPTER AS A FUTURE OCCURRENCE AND THEN I WANT TO KNOW WHETHER TO CONTINUE IT OR NOT, IM HOPING THAT AFTER THE FIRST CHAPTER I CAN WRITE CHAPTERS LEADING UP TO THE FUTURE OCCURRENCE AND THEN CHAPTERS AFTER. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THANK YOU, AGAIN SORRY FOR THE DELAY. **


	18. Chapter 18

Felicity blinked, her head was pounding and she felt like she couldn't move at all, her body ached, she tried moving her neck to look around but immediately stilled from the pain. She froze and looked around her as best she could; she turned her head slightly flinching in pain and noticed a very still Oliver Queen leaning against her. She could feel the tears pouring down her eyes, her throat groggy unable to say anything. She lifted herself up, pain shooting up her body her voice releasing a small scream, her fingers still locked with Oliver's, she tried to turn to face him, her dress caught in a pipe under rubble, reluctantly she let go of Oliver's hand. Felicity tugged her dress as best she could but it would not release from the grip of the pipe, she noticed some blood on her leg and begun to feel queasy. She pushed her fingers into a hole in her dress and started to tear her dress, her very expensive dress which had taken black and grey dust, which was once a very long gown now becoming quite a short cocktail dress, kicking off her heels she turned her body and leaned on top of Oliver.

Felicity tapped Oliver's cheek, stroking him with her thumbs, still unable to form words her tears falling on him. Her mouth begun to tremble as she realised she couldn't find a pulse, her tears turning into sobs and a rainfall washed over Oliver. She was lost in the moment of losing the one person in her life that she loved and did not feel Oliver shift underneath her.

Oliver could feel warm drops on his face and somebody's hands cradling his face, his eyes flickered, once he regained his vision he looked straight ahead and was met with a pair of breasts practically in his face, bringing him back from the vision was a sobbing body trembling on top of him, moving his arms he gripped her waist tugging her into him.

Shocked Felicity begun to sob more, she slid her arms around his head holding him on for dear life, "I thought I lost you" she cried.

Breaking their embrace he looked up at her, she was on top of him sitting on him, her knees at either side of him, he pushed her hair until he could see her face clearly, and he cupped her cheeks whipping away the tears that fell. "You're not going to lose me" he whispered back. Oliver placed his arms back around her waist and carefully lifted her as he stood up as well. Taking off his blazer and tie and dropping the on the floor, he undid some of his shirt buttons and rolled his sleeves up. He touched edges of the rubble which laid above of them, "We can't move this stuff it could fall on us, we have to wait for the EMT's" he stated turning back to face her he reached his arm out and waited for her to take it.

"Do you have your phone on you, we can let them know we are ok and where we are" she stated going through his blazer, not taking his hand.

Feeling hurt yet again Oliver helped her find his phone. "Digg its Oliver we're ok, stuck underneath some rubble …. That long huh? …. When … yes … ok …."

"What did Digg say?"

"We fell about 100 Feet, we are somewhere below the kitchen, it will be awhile until they get us out, they have a lot of rubble to get through, I guess we have to wait it out for a few hours"

"A few hours, in this tight small space" she exclaimed.

"Hey there is air coming through, we can't panic we will get out of here soon" he tried to reassure her, noticing as she backed away into a corner moving some of the junk around sitting on the floor leaning back against some of the cement.

"Ok I guess we have to get comfortable" she added massaging her feet. The hole they were stuck in was small and tight, Oliver took a seat opposite Felicity, he too leaning back, his legs inches away from hers, they were opposite of each other, face to face. He held his breath it was now or never, there was nowhere for either of them to run, they had to face this thing between them whether they liked it or not.

* * *

**A quick chapter, I hope the next one will be uploaded later today but did not want to leave it on a cliff hanger **


	19. Chapter 19

Oliver watched Felicity closely; she kept tugging her dress down as it kept riding up due to the shortness of length. He noticed that every time she tugged it down that cleavage around her chest area would become too revealing. "Felicity, stop pulling your dress …" he stared at her breasts.

She noticed his eyes and looked down noticing how bare her breasts were blushing all of a sudden she pulls her dress back up and folds her arms around them. Oliver picks up his blazer and hands it to her; she takes it gratefully and wraps it around herself. Oliver reaches and places a hand on her knee, needing that closeness; however he was met with a flinch, her knee moving and his hand falling off it.

"I don't understand, we were having a great time, the explosion happened we held each other another explosion we held each other again and now your distancing yourself, I don't understand" Oliver managed to say firmly.

"That's because I thought you were dead or dying, I haven't forgot how you gripped my wrists, by the way they are bruising and you called me stupid, so I'm sorry that I'm not sitting on your lap" she snapped.

"Felicity, I am so sorry about that, you have no idea, I did not mean it I was angry and I would never hurt you, I will be beating myself up about that for the rest of my life, I" tears forming, "I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, I would never hurt you"

She started laughing, "That's all you do Oliver, you gave me that stupid Russia speech about not wanting me to get hurt, guess what no one has hurt me except for you, you have been hurting for over a year now and today with my wrists God I wish you did hurt me physically because at least those would heal and wouldn't hurt as much as the emotional side of everything" she admitted, shocked because all though her brain works over time she had never understood her feelings until she admitted it out loud.

"Felicity, I am so sorry, today, I would never do that, I know that I have hurt you, I know and I want to talk …"

"I don't want to talk Oliver ok"

"Felicity"

"Stop, stop saying my name like that, just stop, no talking Oliver because it hurts to talk to you, it hurts to breath when I am around you and I am an idiot and a fool"

"You're not an idiot, what are you saying"

"That I know you do not feel anything for me but you give me these signs and you do these things that make me think differently, the way you say my name, the way you touch me and smile at me and all these other things and then I think to myself he feels the same way but then you back away from me, shut me out, you go and sleep with anything with legs and I know, I know that I mean nothing to you" she sounded bitter and angry and in a way she was glad she felt like this instead of being sad and crying and vulnerable.

"No, I care about you so much and you mean …"

"Nothing"

"Felicity"

"Do you laugh at me Oliver? Do you get together with Digg and Roy and Laurel and laugh behind my back at how stupid and desperate I am, because I know that you do, the looks I get from you guys, the hey there's desperate Felicity head over heels for a man that looks at her as nothing more than his employee"

"STOP" he yells

"NO YOU STOP, YOU STOP" she shouts back.

"Nobody is laughing at you, especially not me" he cried

"You use me, you know that I would do anything for you and you use to get what you want … Slade"

"Stop, I would never use you I …" he was cut off again.

"Let me talk, let me finish" she took in a long breath preparing herself it was now or never. "We're not even friends Oliver, we are employees or shall I say I'm your employee, tell me it's not true, tell me that these past few years all we have done is work at QC and work at the foundry, forget dinner's that we have as a team that's nothing, we have never hanged out, we have never talked about anything that isn't arrow or QC related, we're not friends".

"That's not true …"

"I SAID LET ME FINISH" not intending her voice to be that loud and rough, "I realised the keeper took us, you hardly answered any questions right about me because you do not know a thing about me and ..."

"Now this is where I will stop you, you never tell me anything about your past ..."

"You're one to talk about pasts" she hissed

"It's one thing me not telling you about my time on the island but brothers Felicity how do I not know you have three brothers"

"They are not in my life, my eldest brother is in prison stole a car my twin brother passed away a very long time and my younger brother is sailing around the world on his boat with his girlfriend haven't seen him since he came to visit me after the undertaking" saying all in one breath.

"How do I not know at least this about you ..."

"Like I said not friends" she began to play with her fingers.

"I am ..."

"Sorry, I know you're always sorry I think I've come to the conclusion that sorry means nothing from you so stop wasting your breath" she began to sound malicious.

"What does your tattoo mean" changing the subject hoping that they can talk and somehow hopefully come to some sort of understanding or to be able to draw some water under the bridge?

"What?" she asked confused.

"The night of the accident with Roy in the emergency room I saw it, Nobody's Home, what does it mean?" he asked quietly not able to look her in the eye.

"I thought once I came into this with you and Dig that maybe just maybe there will be people in my life and there is, there's Roy and Digg" she couldn't find the words to explain, "My dad left, my twin brother passed away when we we're 10, a drunk driver hit him, my older brother he was never around barely knew him, he was in an out of Juvy and when he turned 18 he stole a car and was found with possession of a weapon and drugs on him I was 11 at the time, he got 15 years I think, not to mention he attempted to kill someone in prison so that got him more years" she was going off track but she wasn't saying this for Oliver she was saying this for herself.

"My mom she's my mom, she was a terrible mother, she was never there for us she would have different boyfriends, boyfriends who would find me pretty apparently, I would always tell her that they are hitting on me and she would say always say it's my fault and that I am trying to steal her boyfriends. After my brother died, my mom thought it would be nice if we went away for a while, so here we are in the car, me, mum and Hal, driving through the dessert, she stops the car in the middle of nowhere and tells me and Hal to get out and she drives away, leaving us in the middle of nowhere Hal was 7 at the time and I carried him on my back all the way to the nearest service station", tears were pooling out of her eyes and all Oliver wanted to do was hold her hand.

"I lied when I said that I don't have any scars, I have a small scar under my foot, I had to walk with Hal on my back because he was tiny 75 miles to the nearest gas Station, I tried to hitchhike but I would only get truckers stop for me, who always looked like they were after something else, when we reached the station my feet we're bleeding, we we're dehydrated I swear I was like a minus 2 in dress size".

"We had nowhere to go, my house was empty, we slept on the beach until my dad's best friend the one from the pictures took us in, I worked hard to go to MIT early which I did, and when Hal turned 15 he went to military school and then when he was 18 he went sailing with his girlfriend" tears streamed down her cheeks, "Nobody's home Oliver, people always leave there is no one to … there's no one there, so when I came into this there were people there, there's Roy and Digg" she dried her eyes.

"There's me too" he added.

"No there isn't, you're not there, your there for others …"

"Felicity, I am there I will always be there …"

"No you aren't and you won't, what happens when you finally get with someone and you settle down and … hardly going to be there are you, when you and Laurel …"

"Me and Laurel, there is no me and Laurel, there will never be a me and Laurel" frustrated now, he tried to find a way to have his say.

"Really because I saw you too kissing in the foundry and your birthday, you didn't invite me and …"

"You saw that … I'm guessing you didn't see the part where I pulled away from her and the part I regret not inviting you I regret that I listened to her and that I didn't …"

"Don't make me laugh, no one can get you to do anything you do not want to, just admit it you didn't want me there and I waited for you like an idiot and I cried like a …" she couldn't hold back the tears any longer, once Oliver reached to touch her she pulled her legs up to her chest and she started to cradle herself.

"Have you finished?" he straightened himself and pulled his legs in so that he could lean in and look at her closely.

She watched him in confusion, "Good, now it's my turn, you Felicity Smoak are the most stubborn person I have ever met in my life, you never do as your told or asked of, you drive me crazy in all aspects, you drive me crazy because you do these dangerous things, you drive me crazy because I cannot get you out of my head" he moves a little closer, hoping that she will look him in the eye, but she remained looking to the side.

"You Felicity Smoak are the most selfless person that I have ever met, you never think about yourself only others, you have a beautiful heart and you will do anything to help someone even a stranger" he shifted closer to her. "You are the only person that believes in me, you encourage me, you give me strength, you give me hope, and you made me find another way". He grabbed her hand trying really hard to get her to look at him "When I am around I want to be a better man, you make me better, I want to better for you, I … I know I gave you that speech and I still stand by it because I will never forgive myself if something happened to you because of me". He reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"But I want to be selfish, I want you" he admitted finally getting her to turn around and face him. He smiled at her cupping her cheek "I love you, I have loved you for so long, I am in love with you, I have never felt like this about anyone, you .. I didn't know it was possible to feel butterflies, when people say butterflies it's ridiculous you know, but I have them with you, I am in love with you, every part of you" he smiled at her drawing her a little closer.

"I know" he whispered, "I know that I have hurt you and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, but I want you, I love you and I need you, I need you in my life, I want to wake up with you and go to bed with you, I want to hold you, Felicity I love you" he kisses her forehead, "I love you" he kisses her cheek, "I love you" he kisses her other cheek, "I love you" he kisses her nose, "I love you" he kisses her jaw, "I love you" he stops at her mouth looking at it.

"Oliver, seriously" she asked confused was this happening, did this man just tell her he is in love with her was she dreaming.

"I love you" he kisses her on the lips, sparks of electricity rush through both of them, everything goes silent, lost in the moment they do not care for anything else just each other, during the kiss Felicity opens her eyes to look at him, still not believing its true, it's not until Oliver's eyes met hers, their lips not stopping when she throws her arms around his neck. Finally needing air they reluctantly pull away from each other, panting, trying to catch their breath.

"Wow, you're a really good kisser" Felicity said blushing.

"So are you" he chuckled resting his forehead on hers.

"Oliver" she whispers

"Hmm"

"I love you too, I mean I guess you already knew that but …" she is stopped with his lips.

"Say it again"

"I love you" she kisses his forehead, "I love you" kisses his cheek, "I love you" his other cheek, "I love you" she kisses his nose, "I love you" she kisses him finally on the lips. After what seems to be hours of just kissing, Felicity pulls away, "Oliver"

"Yeah" he says quietly holding her face.

She bites her lip "I want to be with you" she inches closer to her, "I want …" trying to find the words she begins to rub her nose against his, "I want you, I want to know how it feels ... I want you inside of me" she pulls away blushing ridiculously she covers her face with her hands trying to hide her embarrassment.

Oliver couldn't help the laughs that come out of him, he reaches for her wrists and carefully kisses them, around the small bruises that have started to form, "Here?" he asks, looking around him, they are stuck in a very small spot under rubble, he knows that it will be a very long while until someone gets them out but he needed to know that she meant here.

"Yeah … I mean we don't have too" she shakes her head "Sorry it was stupid and …" he kisses her again, grabbing the blazer from around her, he lays it on the floor then takes his shirt of and lays it on top of the blazer, he gently lifts her and places her on the blazer and uses his shirt as a pillow to hold her head.

"O wow, you're really sweaty" he laughs really loud, hoping that his laugh does not echo through these walls, he notices her look really nervous and twitchy.

"You sure?" he moves his nose with hers.

"Yeah" she whispers, enough to make Oliver begin to kiss her throat, he drops small kisses on her neck and makes is way up to her mouth, then to her jaw and her neck. He uses his hand to slowly work up her thigh. "Oliver" she groans, pulling his face to look at her.

"Yeah, you ok, are you hurt"

"No" she laughs and shakes her head. He could see her going really pink and drawing her hands back to her face. "I have to tell you something"

"You can tell me anything"

"I've never done this before" her hands still over her face.

"What slept with someone" he asks shocked, slowly moving his body away from hers, pulling her hands away so that he could see her. She nods her head. "O, what about Nick" he asks confused.

"Just in the same bed sleeping but not sleeping, sleeping, sex sleeping with him, I've just never found someone that I wanted to do it with and … I'm sorry I guess now you don't want too and …"

"I think I just fell in love with you more" he admitted, "Are you sure, me, we don't have to and not here anyways"

"I want to, I want it to be you, only you, never anyone else, I know I make sex jokes all the time but, I never found someone special, I want you to be my first and last" she admits, trying to find some strength in her words.

"I love you Felicity Queen"

"Oo ok then" she laughs, "You know what I always use to think it's really nice the traditional way marriage and then sex, I guess I am doing it the traditional way, in a way" she says.

"Yeah, I guess you are" he smirks at her.

"One thing, I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"I'm probably going to be really bad at it and you have lots of experience …"

"Not possible, you will be amazing, just I need you to tell me if it hurts or you feel uncomfortable and I will stop ok"

"I know I said you hurt me and … Oliver you could never hurt me not intentionally and I know that, I love you and I want you" she drew him in for a kiss.

* * *

**Ok so here's this chapter I was going to write the smut side of it but went against it, it sounded really good in my head and when I attempted to write it, it just didn't do it justice on paper and I'd rather you all use your imaginations on it that to not serve it justice, sorry for the delay I know I kind of promised it yesterday but the whole sex scene I re wrote it about 4 times and it just didn't sound all that sexay and appealing so I took it out. **


	20. Chapter 20

"Was it ok?" she asked, she laid on top of him, her head resting on his chest, they had gotten dressed and just held each other, Oliver's hand stroked her bare back and he leaned in to place a kiss on her head.

"Like I said it's not possible, you were amazing" he whispers, pulling her chin up and landing a kiss on her lips. She rubs her nose on his and goes back to trailing his scar which is located near his heart.

"You really like that one huh" he chuckles, "You kissed and licked that one more than the others" he laughed, he doesn't need to see her face to know that she is blushing.

"It's near your heart" she leans in a kisses it again. "I love you Oliver Queen" she says.

"I love you too Mrs Queen" he smirks; he does not want to shy away from the fact that they are married.

"Oh, I am so glad that you did not call me that during … you know, because then I would have thought of your mom and then the moment would have be ruined and …" she closes her eyes realising that she just brought his mother up, "Oliver I'm sorry" she says quietly, clutching her eyes shut.

"You never have to apologise to me" he says, he begins to scratch her head as he thinks back to his mother.

"Do you ever think about her" she bites her lip, hoping she hasn't ruined the moment.

"Every day"

"You must be really glad that she knew that she was proud of you" she meets his eyes.

"Yeah she said she was proud of me"

"She was and she still is Oliver, she is looking down at you and she is proud and I'm proud of you" he leans down a plants another kiss on her. "Oh God, I hope she wasn't looking down during this, that would be awkward, not to mention she didn't really like me"

"She didn't know you, because if she did she would have loved you"

"She wasn't a bad person, we just had different opinions when it came to you, minus the whole conspiracy things, she was a great mom minus the lies she only ever did what was best for you and Thea and she only ever wanted you guys to be happy and she was proud, I hope one day that I am like I said minus the lies and stuff a good mom like she was" realising that she just dropped the children's bomb on him she buries her face in his chest.

"Felicity …"

"Sorry, pretend I didn't say anything, I just dropped the kids word and sorry just erase that and we don't have to have kids, unless you want kids then that's fine but if you don't that fine too and …"

"I remember after Lizzy was born you said that you wanted 2 of each and that if I was to ever stop my daughter from dating until she was 40 that you would stop me" he smiled, she met his eyes beaming.

"Seriously … I mean obviously not now we just got together but really?" she asks shocked.

"Yes, with you I see a future with you I see things that I have never seen or ever wanted before but with you our future is full with endless possibilities and when the time is right I cannot wait to bring a little piece of me and little piece of you into this world" he wipes the tears that begin to spill from her eyes.

"So I guess we are all in even when we get out of here" she whispers.

"What, why would you think that I'm not?" he asks confused as to the direction the conversation was headed in.

"I don't want to argue and I'm sure in some way knowing us it will end it loud voices"

"Felicity … talk to me" he sits up pulling her to his side so they were facing each other.

"I'm scared, but now that you've said what you just said about our future I guess I'm less scared" she admits.

"Scared of what" he moves strands of her behind her ears and cups her cheeks.

"Are you in this, with us, forever?"

"Yes, of course I am, it's me and you always and forever, where is this coming from?" he asks.

"I'd rather know now if we are in this forever, because this past year your close and then you push me away and I'm scared Oliver, I'm scared that something will happen and you will push me away and you will end it and that would break me, and I don't want to be scared I don't want to have to be on my guard always, I don't want to have to in a way sleep with one eye open worried when the day will come that you will leave and push me away, I can't, that's no way to live, I want you, always you and if you are in this I need to know no matter how hard, how close, whatever happens you will lean on me instead of push me away" she finally lets out a breath and stares at him.

He leans in and kisses her aggressively and desperately, "I love you, I can never promise you that I won't…" he looks away trying to find the words, "I can't promise to never be scared for your life, I can never promise to never fear for you and there may be a time where I may push you away but what I can promise is that if I do, I will always come back to you, always come home, because we are in this forever, I am in this forever, I will always come home to you no matter what" he managed to say, he didn't want to admit to her that these were his fears, that things would become too much and that she would leave him but he doesn't tell her.

"Oliver thank you and I know what you're thinking, you're thinking the same thing and I need you to know I will never leave you, and that I will always be home waiting for you" she smiles.

"You know me better than I know myself, hmm our home" he smiles.

"I guess I mean if you want, I should probably give up my lease and if you want or you could move in with me, I mean we don't have to either way or …"

"These past few weeks of you living with me, even though it wasn't like this I cannot imagine now having you anywhere else but at our home" he kisses her, planting kisses all over her face, moving down to her neck "You know what they say, first time is not really that enjoyable but the second time is amazing" he giggles.

"I thought you said I was amazing" she teases, as she begins to trail her hand down his chest on to his lap, "By the way, I have no idea how you got erghm into me it was huge, the biggest I have ever seen".

"What, you've seen …"

"I went to college I've seen man parts but you I can safely say yours is the biggest I have ever seen and the fact that you got that in me is like wow, not even me because it was my first time but how you got that into anyone is ridiculous"

"Felicity, never mention others ok, they do not matter what matters is us and now so please"

"Sorry right, I was just shocked and you know what never mind just make love to me Oliver Queen"

"I thought you would never shut up" he could hear her laughs as he swallowed them with his mouth.

The two were completely unaware of the pipe that had just bursts above them releasing water down on them, the water then found its way through the holes were Oliver and Felicity were sitting in.

"Oliver" she pulls back looks up and is met with splashes of water on her face.

He pulls her towards him but is met with water coming through a hole behind him. He begins to panic and calls Digg who tells him they are trying their hardest.

"Oh we are going to drown down here, I should mention I don't know how to swim" she locks her hand into his.

"One we are in a hole so either way you will not need to know how to swim and second, we are not drowning ok, and I'm not going to allow that"

"I love you" she whispers.

He just looks at her pecking her lips, he stands up with her as much as he could and he moves her arm around his shoulders because she is shorter than him. The water slowly begins to rise it is at their ankles and begins to rise higher and higher. She looks at him waiting for him to speak.

"Oliver, I love you" she whispers again.

"I know" he kisses her cheek and rests his forehead on her cheek.

"Usually this is the part where you would say it back" she bites her lip.

"I will, when we get out of here" he promises.

"Oliver …"

"We are getting out of here ok … we have to, we have to go home, our home which I'm sure now that you know it's ours you will probably Felicity it and we also have 4 children that we have to have, 2 of each remember" not moving his head from her cheek.

"Ok and I will tell you again when we get out of here and don't you know that apartment needs some life and if we are going to have our four children we will need a bigger place and maybe not an apartment because I'd love for them to have a garden to run around I'm sure our little Oliver Queens will need space to parkour" she laughs, he finally moves his head and lands a very desperate kiss on her, he does not want this to be the last time he kisses those lips but he tries to hide his fear from her as the water was rising near their knees now.


	21. Chapter 21

Felicity stood with her arm wrapped around Oliver's neck and her face buried in it, she tried not to think about the prospect of everything they had done to be together to finally drown in this God Forsaken hole buried underneath rubble. The water slowly raised just below their knees, Oliver stood helpless he had no idea what he could do, if he had his quiver then he could try something but he was useless, to think all his training, his discipline to help him survive in this world in what he does to have it fail him when he needed it the most was disappointing.

"EMT's should be getting us out of here soon" Oliver finally breaks the silence.

"What if they …"

"They will ok, hey" he lifts he chin "we're getting out of here ok" he kisses her and rests his forehead against hers. He wasn't trying to convince her it was more of him trying to convince himself.

Underneath the rubble feet below Oliver and Felicity a pipe burst causing a small explosion which sent a rupture earthquake to what was left of the building. The explosion sent Oliver and Felicity flying, water splashed all over them as they lost each other's grip.

Felicity fell under the water tumbling around, once up she scanned around looking for Oliver, she pushed back her wet hair which had stuck to her face.

"Oliver" she screamed. "OLIVER"

Oliver finally was able to pick himself up, he stood up, realising that water had gotten extensively higher he was now floating. "I'm here" he answered Felicity's cries as he swam towards her. Felicity watches as Oliver gets closer, she tries to swim towards him to meet him halfway when she notices her leg is trapped under some rubble. She holds her breath and goes under to try and move the rubble and assesses the damage. Unable to shift the block of cement that had trapped her foot against another block she moves back up for air.

Oliver notices her gasp as she comes back up unsure of what was happening. "What's wrong?" he asks finally reaching her.

"I'm trapped" she reveals, as both her and Oliver hold their breath and go under, Oliver tries to push the cement off of her but it is no use, with the help from her they both try aimlessly to move the piece of rubble. After failing they head back up for air. "It won't barge" she says fear in her voice.

Both Oliver and Felicity's attention is drawn to a small noise which sounds like a drain, with the amount of water coming in from the pipes above them the hole located a few feet away from them does not drain the water quick enough. Oliver holds his breath and goes towards the hole; he makes his way through it and finds a clearing, something he believes can get them out of their situation. He quickly swims back to Felicity. "We can fit through the hole, leads to another room so to speak, I need to get this off of you, and there is less water" he says urgently, holding his breath.

Once back underneath Oliver does his best to try and push the cement of, with Felicity under the both go back to the original stance and try their hardest to push it off. They come back up for air, after swallowing in some air Oliver goes back down for another round. He pushes with all his might the veins on his face popping, he turns his attention to her leg he wraps his arms around her leg and tugs. Felicity is underneath the water too tugging her leg; Oliver twists it slowly and gives it a strong tug causing Felicity to scream whilst under water from the pain. With her screaming floods of water enter her mouth making her go up for air gasping until it is out.

Olive returns to her side seeing her try and catch her breath. His fear growing now because of how high the water is, he looks up he has about 10 minutes he thinks until he floats to the top where the water will meet the concrete laying above them. However with Felicity stuck it was only a matter of time before she could no longer hold her head above water. Fear kicking in he takes a breath and goes back down tugging on her, noticing the winces she is giving and the kicks from other leg he does not care, he would rather break her leg than have her drown.

He comes back up for air "I need you to help me with the rubble again" he states as they both return but fail miserably. They come back up for air. "I need to twist your leg possibly break your ankle, so when it turns it can come out"

"WHAT" she says

"Trust me?" he asks cupping her face.

"Always"

That is enough confirmation he needs to do what needs to be done to free her. Once under water he holds her knee with one hand and the top of her ankle with the other, the thought of hurting her kills him but he would rather her suffer on crutches than dead. He counts to three in his head unbeknown to him that Felicity is doing the same. He holds her knee firmly in place and snaps her ankle. He can see her shake in pain thankful that he is under water and that her screams and cries are not heard as loudly.

Felicity cries in pain, tears pool down her eyes, she has never experienced anything more painful, she could feel her bone snapping, her chest shakes uncontrollably as she waits for Oliver to release her foot so they could get the hell out there.

Oliver gently tries to pull her foot out of the concrete but coming up unsuccessful, with how the concrete is facing he ankle does not swift and come up released, instead it is trapped in between two blocks of concrete. He pulls up for air. Once up he notices how her head rests on her arm leaning against the wall. Her chest rising uncontrollably, not only had he broken her ankle but he knew he had dislocated it as well and as someone who has had his shoulder dislocated he knew the pain when it was not put back into place.

"I'm still trapped" she barely manages to say the water around her neck.

"I …" He moves towards her, holding her face leaning his forehead against hers and cries with her. He holds breath and goes back down. He tries and tries but it won't move, he can see Felicity tugging her leg knowing that it is bound to cause her indescribable pain. He moves and locates her ankle back into place and tries to reach for her toes through the small gap to see if he can reach and release them.

Felicity can feel the water rising, knowing that soon she will be under, she was never a good swimmer and the longest she could probably hold her breath was maybe 2 to 3 minutes she would never admit to anyone but out of curiosity she would try when she would have a bath. She goes under and pulls Oliver up.

"Clearly I'm not moving, you need to go you said that the clearing could possibly lead to outside, you need to go" she says firmly, trying to ignore the pain in her leg.

"What no" he says angrily as he goes back under but is pulled back up by Felicity.

"Oliver …"

"NO Felicity … NO" he says sharply attempting yet again to go under but is held, her small hands holding his face, tears pooling down her eyes.

"Oliver, you have a chance so go please, please go, get out"

"NO" he moves her hands away and goes back under tugging her leg, now more than ever not caring about the pain, he holds her ankle and twists it slowly again earning shakes and tugs as he could tell she was in pain.

Felicity bites the inside of her cheek, after screaming in pain and feeling the water rise close to her chin she pulls Oliver back up.

"Don't you dare be selfish, do you hear me please go Oliver" she says tears glistening on her face.

"I said no, I'm not going to leave you here"

"Oliver please" she begs him

"No, and for you to think of it as selfish …"

"It is … I'm not going anywhere I am coming to terms with that, I won't lie to you I don't want to die now but I will die happy knowing that I finally got you and what will not make my die happy is knowing you died to so please go"

"Felicity" he cries, he holds another breath but is stopped with her pushing him.

"GO" she pushes him; he grabs hold of her wrists and pulls her in for a hug as she cries into his chest. He can feel his own sobs and his own chest rising and falling.

"I love you please leave Oliver" she pleads with him "Pleassee"

"I'm not going anywhere"

"I hate you" she starts

"Fe-li-ci-ty …"

"No, no how can you not see that you staying and dying with me is the most selfish thing you have ever done please leave go live Oliver you deserve it go live …"

"No … you deserve to live not me, I'm not going anywhere …"

"Oliver I love you, you stupid ignorant stubborn man, please leave its selfish because …" she cries "go live for both of us please, go, go be happy, that is how I want you to honour me, by being happy"

"Without you …"

"Yes, every time you plant a smile on your face that is how you will honour me so please Oliver leave, find a beautiful woman to make you happy, start a family Oliver have the life I always wanted some day for me …"

"I don't want any of that if it's not with you" he goes back under pushing the darn rubble.

"OLiiverrrr" she cries. She goes underneath as well and plants and kiss on him as they slowly drift to the top. "Please leave" she holds her head as high as her neck will allow her as the water begins to slip into her mouth.

Oliver holds his breath ignoring everything she is saying, he pushes her arms away as she reaches to pull him back up, he moves positions trying to move the rubble. Failing yet again he lets out a scream under water hitting his head with his hands then hitting the rubble, he looks around trying to find anything sharp. Sharp, he needs to cut her ankle off it was the only way, searching on the floor he finds nothing. He goes back up for air, from the position where he had been searching for a sharp tool.

With his back away from her he begins "I need to find something sharp, cut your ankle off it's the only way …" he turns around and she's not there. He holds his breath and swims to her.

Underneath the water Felicity is holding her breath, her head no longer able to hold above, she sees Oliver swim to her, he tries to pull her up but it doesn't work. He goes up quickly taking in as much air as he could he comes back down and plants it on her lips, he releases the air into her mouth and the proceeds with trying to get the rubble out.

After a few seconds he goes back up repeating what he did before and releases air into her mouth. After a couple of minutes he goes back for air, his own supply running out as the water almost reaches the formed ceiling. He goes back under and plants another kiss to release air. However like before where she would hold him and open her mouth to him she hangs motionless in the water, her blues eyes now closed, her arms held above her beautiful blonde hair which lays floating in the water, she is beautiful. Oliver leans in again to plant a kiss hoping she moves, he does it again and again for a few seconds. He screams and screams, trying to push the cement nothing, he cries, he moves about, he holds her, he screams.

* * *

Unbeknown to what is occurring down below John Diggle has had enough of the EMT's work who slowly remove the rubble, after he had run to the lair he had returned with several explosions, he climbed through a hole and dropped the explosions, he hoped the explosions would work in his favour knocking down the side of the rubble allowing the middle to be exposed.

He knew it was risky and he could just easily cause everything to tumble he figured with burst pipes and the confinement which could be claustrophobic he had to risk it, if he didn't his family would be dead anyways.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, I have really neglected this story, mostly because of the ideas of a couple of other stories I'm writing, hopefully the next update will be sooner especially because I did kind of leave it on a cliff hanger, who am I kidding yes I left it on a cliff hanger. **

**So any thoughts? Will Digg's plan work, btw I have no idea what I'm saying if dropping bombs like that works but its fiction so go with it. Will Oliver and Felicity die and how ironic would it be if he was to die under water where he presumably was thought to have died. **

**Hehe **

**Enjoy – always enjoy reading the reviews so thank you ever so much and not for just this story but for the others too. **


	22. Chapter 22

Diggle stood back, he had ensured that all EMT's and helpers were not anywhere near where he had dropped the bomb. Once he double checked that it was clear with the help of Lyla, Roy and Laurel he held his breath as he activated the bomb.

The explosion happened and it sent the mass amounts of cement into different directions; it crumbled around the building falling like dust. Diggle drew out his breath as he held onto Lyla, his plan to get the rubble to move from it stiff position had worked now they just watched as the cement played of each other moving around. Now it was up to Oliver and Felicity to get out of there.

Meanwhile Felicity and Oliver were stuck, Felicity floated in the water eyes closed her mouth slightly parted her arms hung loosely above her head. Oliver still had a small gap where he could still get some air from but he refused to let himself go up instead he had accepted that they weren't getting out of there, that she was gone from his life. All he did was cradle her face placing a kiss on her lips knowing he had lost her forever. He could still make it to the hold but what would be the point. There would be no point how could he go on living without her, he knew she would hate him for this but he didn't care if she wasn't there neither was he wherever she went he did too. He waited, waited for the water to finally consume and drown his body he couldn't wait for it to happen fast enough because the faster it happened the faster he was reunited with the woman he loves.

Oliver felt the rubble shift from where they were, the ground below them grumbled he looked around trying to figure out what was going on. The rubble and debris from the side fell apart, it fell like a rainfall a drain, Oliver felt Felicity's face etch up in his embrace once he turned to face her he noticed that her leg had been freed. The emptying of the drain however pulled both of them down, their bodies fell hitting concrete, the bits of rubble and all other bits that had been destroyed in the rubble. The current that had found a way to sweep them threw them towards the lake at the back of the building.

Oliver watched as Felicity's lifeless body laid face down in the lake pieces of rubble around her. Oliver tried to swim as fast as he could towards her fearing the lake's current followed by the emptying of the water from the building would sweep her away he swam as fast as his body would allow. His body ached in pain, it was sore from its impact with the debris it was limp from being in the water for so long but he fought to ignore it as he swam towards her.

Oliver then noticed a few figures running to them, he paused relief washing over him as Diggle and Roy jumped in and pulled Felicity out. Roy then turned to him to help him as he saw Diggle lie her on the ground and started compressions.

Diggle carried Felicity's cold blue body he laid her on the ground gently, it did not help that the weather was not in their favour as the heavens poured rain down upon them. Diggle tilted her head back, he started compressions. "Come on Felicity" he yelled as Lyla and Laurel stood back watching in horror.

Oliver limped towards them falling on the ground next to her trying to catch his breath. "Come on baby" he whispered.

"How long Oliver" Diggle asks as he breaths into her mouth and resumes his presses.

"3 maybe 4 minutes" he barely manages to say. "She was stuck Diggle, she was stuck, her foot, I couldn't get her out, I broke it, I tried, I … I wanted to cut it … nothing was there why was nothing there I …"

"Oliver you're in shock" Lyla says as she rubs her arms against Oliver's arms.

"Come on Felicity" Diggle cried.

Roy had taken a seat near them his knees drawn up his head hung low, he prayed, he never believed in anything but he prayed to whoever was out there, he had lost everyone he cares about he prayed that she would not be taken from her too.

"Diggle?" Oliver says as he sees the man come to a halt.

"Oliver" his voice cracks, "Oliver she's gone"

"No" he screams.

Lyla gasps as she moves away from Oliver. "I'm sorry …" Diggle says as he releases sobs.

"No, no don't be sorry fix her"

"She's gone"

"NO, No"

Oliver leans over her, "Hey baby, wake up for me ok, we have the rest of our lives together, we're going to have kids two of each remember, but you need to wake up for me, we're already married but it wasn't great, we're going to get really married, we're going to write our vows, have a wedding, but you need to wake up ok" Oliver whispers but not low enough that the others don't hear.

The thunder hid all of their sobs and cries.


	23. Chapter 23

Oliver watched her for a seconds, "No she's not gone" he says as he resumes compressions. He tilts her head back and gives her mouth to mouth. He ignores the cries around him. He begins to press harder on to her chest. "Come on baby" he says.

"Oliver …" Diggle says

"Just give me a minute Dig" he says placing his mouth over hers again, his clenched fists pounding harshly on chest. He can feel the pressure that he is apply onto her, he can immediately feel the bruises as they form on her skin, he can feel the crack on her ribs but he doesn't care he needs her back.

"You're hurting her" Roy screams as he tries to push Oliver off of her. Oliver pushes back as he raises one of his fists and pounds it into her heart.

He repeats it a couple of times.

"STOP" Roy yells, "Stop, please stop" he covers his ears as he hears the noises, the thuds against her skin, he can hear her ribs cracking even in the rain.

"Come on Felicity" he yells. "Come on" he pounds his other fist into her chest.

Lyla holds Diggle as he cries into her. Laurel stands in the background tears streaming down her face unaware that her father had joined her, he too standing by her side broken at the sight in front of him.

Roy sits on the ground his hands cover his ears as he repeats stop over and over again, his sobs trembling his body.

"Don't you dare leave me" Oliver shouts, "I need you, I love you please" he begs. He pounds into her chest one last time with all the force that is left in him.

The moment his fist pounds into her chest there is a large yelp, Felicity's body arches forward, her mouth vomiting out masses of water. Everyone stops and looks shocked. Felicity coughs extensively her lungs burning. Oliver watches her but he doesn't move.

"Damn it Queen flip her on her side" Lance shouts walking towards them.

Oliver reaches for her and turns her to her side as she coughs extensively letting out the remains of the water inside. She gasps for air taking in as much as she can at once. Oliver caresses her back "slowly breathe in" he commands as she does so.

Her face is buried in the ground finally catching her breath Oliver cradles the back of her neck and pulls her towards him. He falls to the ground as he cradles her in his arms, his leg and knee offering support on her body as she buries her head in his neck letting out cold gasps of air. One of her hands hangs loosely on his lap as the other touches his smooth neck. Oliver grips his fingers into her wet hair, caressing her scalp.

Oliver tries to catch his own breath, he is lost for words but all he can do is move his arms up and down her and plant kisses on her head to tell himself that it is real. Finally he lifts her chin to see her.

"How do you feel?" he ask moving the strands of wet hair that have stuck to her face away cupping her cheek.

"Like a hippo sat on me, my chest" she tries to take large swallows of air.

"Slowly baby ok, my fault" he laughs. Felicity begins to giggle. "What" he says playfully.

"You called me baby" she giggles again.

"Hmm" he leans in a plants a kiss on her lips hoping they could both add some warmth to each other's lips. "I love you he whispers" as his forehead rest against hers.

"Really" she says as she finds herself having difficulty breathing, "Because I'm pretty sure I heard we need to cut your foot off, that doesn't sound like love, this isn't Saw" she manages to say.

Oliver and the rest of the group begun to laugh, yerp she was alright.

"I love you more than you know, and if I had to cut it I would have, both of them in fact if it meant your were ok"

"Really because I don't think I could walk in heels with one foot, speaking of feet Digg I'm pretty sure I read somewhere the longer its broken or something infections take place then you would have to chop of my whole leg"

Diggle chuckled "Ambos almost here, you scared us, I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes, I love you too" Diggle places a kiss on her forehead as does Lyla and they walk towards the building to find the ambulance and show them to Felicity.

"Glad you're ok kid" Lance says as he too plants a kiss on Felicity.

"Really glad" Laurel adds.

Roy then takes his turn he stands and looks down at her; he quickly drops to his feet and hugs her whilst she was still in Oliver's grip. He began to cry again. Oliver didn't know what come over him as he found himself drawing circles in Roy's back to comfort him knowing all too well what he is feeling.

"Roy can't breathe" Felicity says.

"Sorry, I …"

"I know" she says.

"I love you so much, you're more than a friend, you're my sister and I love you and you scared me" he says. Felicity reaches and wipes away his tears.

"I love you too"

Once Roy had left them alone again she turned to face Oliver.

"So you told everyone you love them …" Oliver begins to say but is stopped when she pulls him down by the collars and kisses him.

"I love you so much Oliver Queen yet really hate that you didn't get out of there …"

"Do you not get it you stubborn woman" he says in a chuckle, "I love you, only you, no one else, there has never been anyone that I have felt this way about and there will never be anyone I will feel this way about, I love you more than you know or you could imagine, it is not fair and I don't deserve to feel this way but I do, I love you Felicity Meghan Smoak will you marry me?"

"Oliver we're already married" she points her ring at him.

"Properly, we will do it right"

"Yes"

"You didn't let me finish"

"Don't need to, I love you so much and I cannot wait to be Mrs Queen well I am Mrs Queen but you know what I mean"

He chuckles "I can't wait"

"Oliver"

"Hmm" he says rubbing his nose against hers.

"Don't you ever say you don't deserve happiness or me because you do and so much more, you are my hero Oliver Queen, you are the best man I know, I love you more than you can imagine, I cannot wait to call you my husband, properly this time and I cannot wait to start our lives together".

He kisses her on the lips.

* * *

**So here it is sorry for the very late update I feel like the story has come to an end, I think I want to do one more chapter maybe the wedding and maybe a 10 years later sort of thing yeahh first ever fic almost complete.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read, followed, favourite and reviewed thank you so much it is because of you and the reviews that gave me the confidence to write other stories. **

**xx**


End file.
